The Past Comes Back
by Starlight-Rebel
Summary: A year. A year since Ezra joined the Ghost crew. A year since he found out he has the force. And eight years since his family was taken away. But when someone or some people come back from his past, everything changes. Either for the better or the worse. Who are these people? How do they know Ezra? And how does he knows them? But most of all, what will happen to our beloved crew?
1. Being Improved

**_Me: Hey, guys. So as I was rereading this story, I noticed that there needs to be a lot of changes. So I'm currently rewriting the chapters and improving them. If you see any changes, a lot more details, or even just the whole chapter being different, then you know that it was rewritten. Some of them may not be changed when you continue to read but taht only means that I haven't improved it. So, I hope you all enjoy this newly, improved(mostly improved) story of 'The Past Comes Back.' Enjoy_** ** _... (Hologram closes)_**


	2. Author's Note

**Star Wars Rebels:The Past Comes Back**

 **Me - Hey, guys! Like I said, I'm going to start a star wars rebels fanfic. And here it is. I am so excited!**

 **Ezra - Can you just get on with it? I going to fall asleep.**

 **Me - Alright. So here's wha-**

 **Zeb - _Chopper!_ (Running after the droid with paint all over him)**

 **Chopper - Beep beep bop**

 **Me - _Will you people stop interrupting me?!_ I have something important to do. As I was saying-**

 **Kanan - Hey, guys? Have you seen Ezra? Its time for his jedi-**

 **Me - That's it! Everyone out!(pushing everyone out). Bye!**

 **Me - So as I was saying, Ezra will find someone or some people after joining the crew for about a year. What will happen? Is it some people from his past? Will that make things out? Read to find out! Hope you guys like it. See you soon! Bye!**


	3. The Mission

_**Me - So hey, guys. Like I said in my note, Ezra will find some people that he knows. But in the first five or six chapters, it'll be only one of them. I also love how I got a lot of favorites and followers just for my note. Thanks, guys. I hope you all like it.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Starlight does not own SWR.**_

* * *

 _ **Ezra's POV**_

 _"Everyone to the cockpit."_

I groan as I get up from my bed, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. Slowly walking outside my cabin and into the cockpit, I see everyone already there, wide awake.

 _Was I the only one here taking a nap?_

"Alright, since everyone is here now. We could start the mission.", said Kanan.

 _We've been having missions for the past two weeks. Can't we take a break?_

As Kanan and Hera explained, my mind wandered away and I began to think to about three weeks ago. My birthday.

Each and every year, it's always the same nightmare, more like a memory, of what happened on that day. The day the Empire began, my family was taken, the day I first used the dark side…

"Ezra? You still with us?"

I look up to my mentor. "Ah, sorry. Still sleepy."

Although there was doubt in his eyes, he turned to Hera who had begun to speak.

"We need to rescue a senator. The holodisc in my hand right now has the list of the people in that prison. Sabine, can you transfer all of it to the holo-projector in the table?"

"On it."

"Wait a second, what planet is it?", I asked.

"Jakku", Kanan answered.

I nod and sit back, waiting for everything to load. And it took about two minutes for each piece of info to be transferred into the holoprojector.

I stare as each image appeared.

None of these people looked like criminals. They might've stole something. But that was only to survive or for their family. Though some of them do look like criminals. But I don't judge them by how they look.

The image changed from a woman in her thirties to one that caught my attention.

It was a girl. With long raven blue hair and electric blue eyes, just like me. But what really caught my attention was the tiny birth mark, a dove, on her neck. The exact same one under the collar of my jumpsuit. And there's only one person that I know who has it…

Just as I was about look at the info, the image changed to an overweight man in his fifties.

"Ezra? Are you ok?" My mentor questions. "I felt a rush of happiness and confusion. But it was then replaced with sadness and anger. Is everything ok?"

"Go back."

Sabine looks at me, worry in her eyes. "Ezra?..."

 _"I said go back!"_

Everyone jumps at my voice. To be honest, I was surprised, too. I rarely yell at them. Well, excluding Chopper and Zeb.

"I'm sorry. Just please go back."

"...How many?"

"Three I think."

I looked at the girl again, confirming my suspicions. Ignoring all the stares, I look at the info.

 _ **Name: Unknown**_

 _ **Age: Approximately eight years old**_

 _ **Planet: Kashyyyk**_

 _ **Cell: 1359**_

 _ **Detention Block: BC-64**_

I look over it several times, memorizing it. Once I was done, I ran to my room, everyone else still staring. Grabbing a paper, I write it done and stuff it in my pocket.

I know the crew is worried about me, but I have to save her. I lost her long ago. And getting this chance to finally get her back, it's too good to give up.

 _And she's the only family I have left…_

* * *

 ** _Me - Now with that done. I could start Chapter 2._**

 ** _Ezra - (runs inside and hugs) THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHA–_**

 ** _Me - Ezra stop!_**

 ** _Ezra - But yo–_**

 ** _Me - Later! Ok, we'll talk about it later!_**

 ** _Ezra - (Grumbles) Fine. (walks out)_**

 ** _Me - (Sighs) Anyway, I hope you all liked it. Please review! See ya next time! Bye!_**


	4. Rescue Time

**_Me - Hey, guys. So Ezra found one of the people in the story._**

 ** _Ezra - And I wonder who that is? (Smirks)_**

 ** _Me - Don't you dare say who it is, Ezra! I don't want you to spoil it for them._**

 ** _Ezra - Like they won't know in the next chapter._**

 ** _Me - Ezra! Stop!_**

 ** _Ezra - Alright, yeesh. Its just m-_**

 ** _Me - Ezra! ( Runs after him )_**

 ** _Ezra - Ahhhhhhhh!_**

 ** _Me - Hey, guys. So please review. Hope you like it. We'll be back later. Now back to you.(Continues to run after Ezra)_**

 ** _Disclaimer: Starlight does not own SWR. She only owns her OC._**

* * *

 ** _Kanan's POV_**

Seeing Ezra's reaction of the girl, I knew something was up. Since he went to his room, he's been quiet and in deep thought.

Does he know her? If not, why did he act the way he did? And if he does, who is she?

As we grew close to Jakku, I pull out my com, pressing the button.

"Hey Ezra, come to the ramp. We need to talk."

 _"Sure, Kanan. I'll be there in a minute."_

And once he was here, I started to question him.

"Ezra, what happened back there? Once you saw that girl, you started to act strange. You even yelled at Sabine. I mean you've never done anything like that before. Something is up and I want you to tell me. And who is that girl? Do you know her? You can trust me Ezra, you can trust all of us. Just tell me."

I guess I over said it. As soon as I finish talking, Ezra was looking at me like I was a mad man.

"You know, you don't have to be to concerned. I was going to you guys anyway.", he said which, in fact, I was relieved to hear from him. "After I get her back."

Okay, I was wrong. I am not relieved to hear that.

I stare at him. "Wait, what!?"

"I just need to do something before I tell you all."

He looks down and whispers that you can barely hear, but just enough to know what he says.

 _"She's the only one left..."_

Okay, now I really am confused.

"What do you mean she's the only one left? Do you know her?", I question even further.

"Kanan, let's just say that things aren't the ways they used to be. You guys will know soon enough."

And with that, Ezra walked off.

* * *

 ** _Sabine's POV_**

He yelled at me...

I can't believe he _yelled_ at me. I was so stunned I could barely reply back. He never yells at me unless there's danger. I can't think of a time before today that he has yelled at me.

 _What is going on with Ezra?_

As the Ghost broke into the planet's atmosphere, we all got ready. But Kanan, as usual, went over the mission again.

"Everyone got that, right?", he finishes.

"Got it.",we all replied. Everyone but Ezra.

Ezra steps forward. "Actually, I've got somewhere else to be."

"Alright, just... just be careful."

"I'll go with him. And before anyone says it." I look at Ezra sharply. "You can't change my mind. I'm going no matter what."

"Alright. Let's just go over the plan one more time. "

All of us, one by one, glare at Kanan.

 _"NO!"_

 _"Get ready, everyone. We're closing in."_

The ramp open and we jump, knocking out the two guards. As soon as Ezra picked the lock, we ran inside, Ezra and I running down one hall while Zeb and Kanan ran down another.

I follow Ezra until he comes to a sudden stop.

"Ezra what are you doing? We need to hurry."

Getting anxious, I keep my hand on my blaster. Stormtroopers could be running down this hall any second. We waste anymore time and they'll find us.

"…She's terrified. I need to calm her down when we get to her. Come on, she's in here."

He walks towards a cell door. I shut my mouth before anything else can come out. And knowing that this person is important to him, I can't risk saying anything right now.

As we open to door, a young girl around the eight years old sat in the corner of the cell. She has long raven blue hair up to her mid-back. She also had electric blue eyes just like Ezra. The girl began to shuffle back as she saw us.

"No more, please. Just go away. Leave me alone."

Her eyes darted around wild with fear.

I wonder what they did to her here. Hopefully it wasn't anything too terrible. Especially, for an eight year old.

Ezra slowly walks up to her. "Don't worry. We're here to get you out. You might not know me yet, but I know you. You'll know soon. You just have to trust me okay." His voice was soothing and calm. I've rarely seen him like that.

Staring at him, the girl hesitantly nods.

"Alright, come on. Let's get going."

"Hey, guys! Stormtroopers are headed this way! Get moving!", I yelled to them.

Grabbing the girl's small hand, Ezra runs out as I blast the troopers. We run down the halls and bump into Kanan and Zeb, who didn't have the senator with them.

"Another trap?"

"Yep."

 _How many more will the Empire lead us into? It's getting really predictable now._

Since Ezra had to carry the girl, the rest go shot down the troopers, giving them cover. As soon as the Ghost was in sight, Kanan took out his saber and blocked the blasts as we board the ship.

 _"Kanan, get inside now!"_ Hera's voice orders over the come.

Blocking the shots one last time, Kanan jumps into the hanger. Avoiding the blasts, Hera breaks out of Jakku's atmosphere and jumps into hyperspace.

Once everything was steady and calm, we went to the cockpit, waiting for Ezra and the girl.

A few minutes later, he walks in, his hand clutching the girl's.

"You all must be wondering who she is."

 _No, we're wondering about the magical wonder of the Empire, Ezra._

We nod and he takes in a deep breath.

"Guys…This is m–"

* * *

 ** _Me - (Chuckles) That's right, cliffhanger. Ok so I need a name for the girl. I'll be taking them in until Friday. Not Saturday cause that's my little brother's birthday. Anyway, I hope you all liked it. Please review. And see you in the next chapter. Bye!_**


	5. Authors Note

**_Hey, guys! I really need more ideas for her name ( the girl ). Please give more ideas. Thanks. Deadline is Sat. Please tell me in the reviews. Thank you. I love you guys!_**

 ** _From, StarWK_**


	6. Welcome Back

**_Me - Hey, guys! If you read my message in my profile. Then you know who the winner is. But if you didn't, then here it is. The name for the girl is Myra! Congratulations, Startime!_**

 ** _Sabine - So that's the girl's name(says this while walking in)_**

 ** _Me - Don't tell anyone else. Hey, you know Ezra I could sense you from the force. Get out of the vents._**

 _ **Ezra - (falls out the vents)**_ _WAIT, WHAT?!_ _ **You're force-sensitive, too?!**_

 ** _Me - Yes I am. Now can I please get back to my story?_**

 ** _Ezra - Nope. Two things. One, why did you keep that from us? Two, why would you just name m-(sees glare) the girl just like that!? Now that's just mean._**

 ** _Me - One, I didn't want you guys to get in trouble(Sabine walks out). Two, I can never make decisions. And it's not mean. Now leave, Ezra. (Pushes Ezra out)_**

 ** _Me - So as I was saying. I'm sorry to disappoint everyone who didn't get their choices for the girl. Again, really really sorry. Now on with the story!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: Starlight does not own SWR. She only owns the girl._**

* * *

 ** _Ezra's POV_**

As soon as we jumped to hyperspace, I brought the young girl into my cabin.

"W-What's going on?", she asks, fear still in her eyes as they dart around.

"Don't worry. Your safe, Myra."

She looks at me, confusion written on her face. "H-How do you know m-my name? I-I never knew my own name…"

"Let's just say I knew you a long time ago. I'll tell you soon. Zeb, I know you're there."

The door opens and he takes a step in. "'Ow did you know I was 'ere, kid?"

I roll my eyes. "The force.

"Oh, right. I'll, um, go."

He leaves and doesn't come back this time.

I turn back to Myra. "Now, where were we? Oh right."

I told her the whole story and ,surprisingly, she believed me.

"I never knew my family. All I remember was their presence.", she quietly says, looking down.

"Come on. Let's go meet everyone else."

I lead her out the room and down the halls, glancing at her from time to time.

 _I hope she's ok._

We walk into the cockpit, everyone already there.

"Ezra, who is this? How do you know her?", Hera questions.

I can tell she was going to start mother mode if I don't tell her soon enough. And trust me. You do not want her in mother mode. She's like an overprotective Loth-cat of her kittens.

I take a deep breath.

"Guys...this is my little sister, Myra."

And as soon as these words left my mouth, chaos was everything.

"Wait, _what_!?"

"How could you not tell us?!"

"Since when did you have a sister?!"

"'Ow am I not surprised?"

"Beep bop boop?!"

"Okaaaaayyy. I'll start from the beginning."

And as I tell them, the memory came back as if I was reliving the whole thing over again.

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

* * *

 _"Happy Birthday, Ezra!"_

 _"Eze!"_

 _It was my seventh birthday. Balloons, paper decorations, Loth-cat images, and a banner covered the house from bottom to top._

 _I look at Dad, then Mom, and finally my baby sister who was wrapped in a pink bundle and was giggling with happiness as she said my name over and over again._

 _"Eze! Eze! Eze! Eze!"_

 _Or at least tried to. Everything was perfect. I had my family there, everyone was happy, and it seemed like all was right in Lothal. What else would anyone want?_

 _But, unfortunately, it all had to end._

 _Just as we were about to cut the cake, there was a banging at the door. And as soon as Dad opened it, several stormtroopers rushed in._

 _"Mira and Ephraim Bridger, you are under arrest."_

 _"We haven't done anything wrong! We're even celebrating Empire Day! See!"_

 _Mom gestures to all the decorations, but they did not put down their weapons._

 _A man, dressed in armor and had muttonchops, strides in._

 _"Oh, really. I am Agent Kallus. I will be escorting you to your cells." He turns to most of the troopers. "Find the machine. Do anything at all cost." He then turns to the remaining four. "Cuff them. And take the baby, too."_

 _The troopers followed their order. My eyes widen as they forcefully took Myra as Mom tried to hold on to her and gave her to Kallus._

 _He examines her. "..She is young. We can train her."_

 _"No you can't do that!" Mom refused._

 _"D-Dad? What's going to happen?"_

 _"Just stay quiet. Everything will be fine."_

 _Nodding, I look down and struggle against the cuffs behind my back. I look up and the agent was only a few inches away from my face._

 _I hold my breath as he examines me, too. "..The boy is too old. Kill him."_

 _"NO!"_

 _Dad charges into the troopers and the ISB agent._

 _"Mira! You know what to do!"_

 _Mom nods. She grabs Myra from the trooper and takes us both to the table_

 _She hands me Myra. "Stay here and keep your sister safe."_

 _I stare at her as she runs upstairs, shaking with fear._

 _I watched as knocked down and troopers who came near him or Myra and me. Mom runs down, her footsteps thundering against the staircase, as she kept her hand closed tight._

 _Stopping between Dad and the empirals, she held her hand out._

 _I turned away as a bright red and blue lights filled the room, keeping Myra as close as I can to me, who was sleeping._

 _'How can she sleep at a time like this?'_

 _"Argh!"_

 _"Ephraim!"_

 _Gasping, I look back up. Only to see my father on the floor, still._

 _I run over to him, Myra still in my arms._

 _"I-Is Dad alright?", I asked quietly._

 _Mom only stares sadly at us as she knocks down the last trooper. "Yes, he i-Argh!"_

 _She collapsed in front me, blue sparks fading._

 _"Mom!"_

 _"Oh, don't worry, boy. They're fine. Well, for now that is."_

 _I glare at the agent above me who was ready to do the same to me._

 _…But it didn't come._

 _Myra was gently put down on the floor. My hands were subconsciously stretched out as I yelled in anguish._

 _The agent, reinforcements, everyone standing before me was blown back._

 _"E-Ezra?..."_

 _I look down into my mother's eyes, which were wild with fear, worry, and surprise as she was slowly losing consciousness._

 _"Ezra, y-you know what to do. Get out you and your sister out of here…"_

 _And with those words, she falls unconscious. I did as I was told._

 _I picked up Myra, who was now awake and confused, and ran to the escape pod our parents had installed for emergencies like this._

 _With the pod in sight, I run faster, trying to protect my remaining family. But before I could, a blast came in contact with my head._

 _The last thing I heard was Myra's cry. And when I woke up, I was alone in the house._

 _Mom, Dad, Myra…They were all gone…_

* * *

 ** _Flashback Ends_**

* * *

"And that was the last time I saw any of them." I glance at Myra. "Well, until now that is."

The crew had horror, anger, and sorrow in their eyes. Especially Hera and Kanan.

"Ezra, Myra...I'm sorry. I can't imagine anything worse then that.", Hera tells us.

The others just stare, not able to form words at all. Silence. That was all there was for the next few minutes.

"Well, I'm glad you got Myra back, Ezra.", Hera says breaking the silence. She turned to my sister. "How would you like to join our crew?"

I stare at Hera as if she's crazy. There was no way I'm letting Myra in danger. I lost her once. I'm not losing her again.

Feeling a hand fall on my shoulder, I look over at Kanan.

"Don't worry, Ezra. She'll be safe.", he assures me.

My only response was a hesitant nod.

"What do you say, Myra?", Hera asks again.

She didn't respond right away. After a few moments, she does.

"…As long as I'm with my big brother."

"Well then, welcome to the crew, Spector 7."

Hera leaves the cockpit, beckoning to everyone else and they walk out, leaving the us two alone.

"Welcome back, Myra.", I say, smiling at her.

She smiles back. "Thanks, big brother"

"How 'bout you call me Ezra instead of big brother?"

"Okay...Ezra."

The two of us stayed in the cockpit, enjoying each other's company. It was great having Myra back. I know that I won't let her out of my sight for a long time. And I know she'll stay with me no matter what. But, if that means we'll always be together, then there's nothing more I would want. I have my sister back. That's all I want.

 _And that's all all I will ever need._

* * *

 ** _Me - Phew, that's finally done._**

 ** _Ezra - I like how you put the ending._**

 ** _Me - Thanks._**

 ** _Ezra - But, how much longer 'till you know who comes?_**

 ** _Me - A few more chapters._**

 ** _Ezra - Ugh, I'm going to prank Zeb. ( leaves me alone )_**

 ** _Me - That's gonna end bad. Anyway, I hope you all liked it. You now know who the girl is and why Ezra was desperate to get her out. Well I hope you all liked it. Please review. Bye, everyone!_**


	7. Supply Run

**_Me: Hey, guys! So, I accidentally removed this chapter and had to rewrite it. You may notice some changes._**

 ** _Ezra: Some?_**

 ** _Me: Okay, a lot. It'll be different for the next few chapters, too. So, when you see the differences, just remember that this was rewritten. I'm going to try my best to make it just like the original. Anyway, as you know, Ezra and Myra are back together._**

 ** _Ezra & Myra: Yay! I love my sister/brother!_**

 ** _Me: And there's still one more person to come. That person will show up really soon. Anywho, let's begin. Hope you enjoy!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: Starlight does not own SWR. She only owns Myra._**

* * *

 ** _Ezra's POV_**

It's great having Myra back. We spend most of our time together. We're barely apart. You can say that we're stuck together like glue. Though, she doesn't know about Mom and Dad.

A week before we saved her, I had a vision about our parents. While Kanan and I were going back to Lothal, the Empire came and made the Rebellion flee. They had to find a new place to hide. And while they did that, Kanan and I followed a Loth-cat to a man named Ryder Azadi.

He was a friend of our parents. He told me that they heard my message and lead a prison break. They got everyone out only, but themselves. Mom and Dad died in the attempt, but they rescued so many.

Their departure left me broken. Myra already has a lot on her mind. I don't want to tell her yet. And I don't want her to be the way I was when I found out.

I look at Myra before looking over the greenery on the planet we're staying on for now.

 _"Ezra, Myra come down here."_ Hera's voice comes over the com.

"On our way."

Myra and I make our way to the lounge. We walk in and see everyone already in there.

"Now that everyone is here, we can begin." Hera starts to explain. "We're low on everything. Fuel, food, medicine, and other supplies. We need to go to the market and get them.

"So for this, Kanan and Zeb will get the fuel and medicine while Sabine and Ezra will get the food and everything else. Everyone got that?" We nod. "Alright, then go."

We all walk out. I head to Myra's/my cabin. If you're wondering, Myra didn't want to sleep with anyone but me. And she's also been having nightmares. I seem to be the only one who can wake her up. She wouldn't tell me what it's about though. I can hope she will soon enough.

As I grab everything need, Myra walks in.

"Why can't I go, Ezzy?" She whines.

And you all must also be wondering why she calls me that. Well, I may or may not have given her a nickname sometime last week that I will not say. She can punch really hard for an eight year old girl. Anyway, Myra had called me Ezzy afterwards and it stuck.

"You're not old enough." I tell her. "Besides, you know that we'll most likely be chased my stormtroopers. And I just don't want to get you hurt."

Myra sighs. "Alright." She grabs her data pad and walks out, the gloomy expression still on.

I don't know what she does on it, but it's best if I leave it alone. I want to let her do something without me snooping in it.

I walk out of our cabin and to the ramp. I see everyone ready and we walk out. Coming into the market, we nod at each other and split up.

* * *

 ** _/(Time Skip)/_**

* * *

Sabine and I had gotten half of what we needed by now. Although we need to stay low. Troopers were everywhere. Yet, I'm sure they don't recognize us until we're walking out the market.

"Hey, you! Stop!"

And I spoke too soon. Why did I open my big mouth?

The trooper shoots as Sabine and I run down the streets while holding the bags. Holding the bags with one arm, I take out my com and blaster.

"Specter six to Specter one. Troopers spotted us." I blast a trooper. "We have to take another route. We'll meet up at the Ghost."

I blast another trooper and wait for Kanan's response. But what came back, I didn't understand.

 _"Al-ht we- -et up -t -e -st. B- ca-f-l."_

"Can you say that again?"

But all that came through this time was static.

 _They must be blocking the transmissions._

 _"Ahh!"_

As I look back, Sabine falls to the ground, a blaster wound in her shoulder and her waist burned. I quickly pick her up and run. And not being able to shoot, all I could do was run as fast as I can to the Ghost.

Kanan and Zeb must be having a better time then us.

* * *

 ** _Kanan's POV_**

Zeb and I had gotten everything we needed and we're heading back to the Ghost when Ezra's voice came over the coms.

 _"Specter six to Specter one. Troopers spotted us."_ A blaster shot is heard. _"We have to take another route. We'll meet up at the Ghost."_ Another blaster shot is heard.

I speak into my com. "Alright, we'll meet up at the _Ghost_. Be careful."

No response. All that came back was static.

Zeb and I look at each other and nod. He takes the bags from me and starts running. I put my hand on my blaster and walk down the streets. Unfortunately, troopers spotted me.

"Hey, you! Stop!"

I pull out my blaster and shoot at them, only for more to come. I run in Ezra's direction while shooting troopers down behind me.

After running down a few streets and jumping over crates, I finally spot him. Sabine was in his arms, unconscious. A blaster shot in her shoulder and her waist burned.

I'm surprised the troopers were actually able to shoot her. Not that I'm not worried. I'm just surprised, too.

"Where have you been?" Ezra asks as I run to him.

"Oh, the usual. Running and shooting at troopers." I shoot another trooper. "Get to the _Ghost_ and get Hera to take off as soon as I reach you."

Ezra nods and began to run to the ship. I take a different route and shoot down as many troopers as I can. Soon enough, the _Ghost_ came into view.

I run in and Hera immediately takes off. She jumped into hyperspace and we were soon safe and sound.

I sink into my seat and sigh. At least, Sabine wasn't severely hurt.

* * *

 ** _Ezra's POV_**

I stand outside the medbay, waiting for Hera to come out. I hear the door open and Hera comes out.

"How is she?"

"She's fine." Hera assures me. "She can't move though and won't be going on any missions anytime soon. In one week, she can. You can go see her."

I nod and Hera walks away. I walk into the medbay and looks at Sabine.

She was lying in bed, staring at the ceiling. Her shoulder and waist were wrapped bandages. She look over at me and I sit down beside her.

"How are you feeling?" I ask.

"Eh, I've been through worse."

Silence took over. I wanted to say something, but I didn't know what.

"Thanks."

I look at her, my brows arched in confusion. "What?"

"Thanks…for making sure I got here okay." She says.

 _How does she know? She was unconscious when I picked her up._

"Hera told me." Sabine informs, breaking my thoughts.

"Oh…well, your welcome."

She smiles at me and I smile back.

And just when things were going great, Kanan just had to burst in and ruin it.

"Ezra, it's time for training." He says, popping his head into the medbay.

I sigh while Sabine laughs.

"Looks like you better go." She says. "Don't want Kanan to get mad."

"Yea, yeah." I stand up. "Bye, Sabine."

"See ya."

I walk out of the medbay, the door closing behind me.

"Looks like you had a great time."

I jolt at the sudden sound. I turn around to see my nosy master.

"You were listening the whole time!"

"No need to get mad, Ezra." He walks past me. "Meet me in my cabin."

I sputter. "But…but…but…." I sigh. "…Never mind."

 _Maybe I can do something to skip training. But, what?_

"Ezra, come on!"

I walk to his cabin.

 _"Coming!"_

* * *

 ** _Me: Hey, guys. Hope that was good. And remember what I said, this will be different from the others. Anyway, I hope you have a great day. Bye, everyone!_**

 ** _Ezra: No, wait! I want to say som- (Camera turns off)_**


	8. Your alive?

**_Me - Hey guys! Sorry I did not update sooner. I was busy being with my valentine and my sister had the laptop. Also I've been traveling a lot lately._**

 ** _Ezra - (Walks in upon hearing me say this) Hey._**

 ** _Me - Hey. What do you want Ezra?_**

 ** _Ezra - Nothing. (showing the innocent face)_**

 ** _Me - Spill._**

 ** _Ezra - Fine. W-who was your Valentine?_**

 ** _Me - You really think I'll tell you._**

 ** _Ezra - (Thinks then grins evilly) You will tell me who your Valentine was._**

 ** _(Does the mind trick)_**

 ** _Me - I will tell you who my Valentine was. (Playing along)_**

 ** _Ezra - It worked! Yes!_**

 ** _Me - Nope._**

 ** _Ezra - Huh, whaa? But how?_**

 ** _Me - You can't use the mind trick on me. Now can I please get back to my story?_**

 ** _Ezra - B-b-but...Ugh, fine. (Walks out)_**

 ** _Me - As I was going to say, sorry for not updating. You can guess what's going to happen by the title. If not, well you just have too wait and see. Hope you all like it. Please review!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: Starlight does not own SWR. She only owns her Ocs._**

* * *

 ** _Kanan's POV_**

Ezra has been happy ever since he got Myra back. He spends most of his time with her to catch up with each other. I feel happy for him. Its great knowing that he still has someone in his family left.

Other than that, Sabine's shoulder healed a day or two ago, but Hera still thinks that she should lay low.

I had asked Ezra if Myra is force-sensitive, too. He said he didn't know, but didn't want to find out until she was old enough. I guess that seems fair enough. No one would want an eight year old; almost nine; fighting in a battle and most possibly get herself killed.

But, lately I think Ezra is just a bit too over protective. Maybe it's because he doesn't want to lose Myra again. Maybe it's another reason.

 _"Kanan, I need you to come to the cockpit."_

"On my way."

I walked out of my cabin and into the cockpit. I sit down next to Hera and see her holding a holodisc.

"What's going on?" I ask

"Ahsoka needs us to help someone escape from the empire. Her name is Lyra Keyon."

I freeze at the name. "Kanan, do you know her?"

I shake my head. "No...But I knew her mother. She was a great Jedi. Always doing anything to help others, even if it meant risking her own life...Let's go tell the rest."

Hera nods and calls everyone to the cockpit.

* * *

 ** _Ezra's POV_**

I watch from the bed as Myra helps Sabine paint her room. _Huh, I never knew Myra could be so creative. Guess I learned one new thing today._

 _"I need everyone to the cockpit now."_ Hera's voice comes through the com.

Myra and Sabine set their paintbrushes down and we all walk to the cockpit and enter. When I walked in, I see Zeb already there. He must've been in a middle of a nap, cause he looks like he was about fall asleep right there. We all sit down as Hera starts talking.

"Alright, everyone. Ahsoka contacted me and told us to help someone escape from the Empire. Her name is Lyra Keyon."

I freeze as I hear the name. I thought she was dead a long time ago...

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

* * *

 _Lyra and I were running through the grass of Lothal. We laughed and talked and chased after each other. Soon we were going back to where we both hid._

 _We were about to go our separate ways when I stopped her._

 _"Hey, Lyra?", I asked._

 _"Hmm?"_

 _"Can you meet me at noon at my place? I want to give you something."_

 _"Sure, I'll be there."_

 _And with that, we both left to our temporary homes.._

 _I wanted to give Lyra something for being there for me. She lost her parents just like me and we both met at the streets._

 _I soon had what I wanted to give Lyra ready the next day. I waited for what felt like several hours until I heard Lyra call for me outside._

 _"Yeah, I'll be down in a sec."_

 _"So, why did you want me to come?",_

 _she questions._

 _"For this."_

 _I pulled out a Loth-cat from behind me and showed it to her. Lyra stared at the little Loth-cat for what seemed like forever. Surprise, confusion, happiness were gleaming brightly in her eyes._

 _"Do you like him?", I asked a bit worried._

 _"I don't like him." I feel myself grow weak. "I LOVE him! Oh, thank you Ezra. But, how? And why?"_

 _"Well, you've been a great friend and helped me out through everything. And it's been a year so I wanted to give you something, more like a pet. Since you said you always wanted one.", I answered. "And all you have to do is earn the little guy's trust."_

 _"Thanks, Ez."_

 _We both looked down to see the Loth-cat running around us._

 _"How about I name you Joy?", she suggests laughing at how playful it was. I nod in agreement._

 _For the rest of the day, we played with Joy with our hearts content. Before we even knew it, it was soon dark. We both said our goodbyes and went back to our temporary homes._

 _The next day I found Lyra's place in fire. I went in to find her but never did. That's when I assumed she was dead. I cried and yelled at myself for not being there for her and getting her out in time._

* * *

 **End of Flashback**

* * *

 _"Ezra? Ezra!"_

I turn to Kanan. "Huh, what?"

"You blanked out. Do you know her? And before you even think about it you have to tell us everything.", he demands.

I sigh before giving in. "Alright. Lyra...sh-she was my friend a long time ago. I thought she died. The last time I saw her was the night we were at my place. The next day, her house was on fire, making me assume she was dead."

 _Silence._

"…I knew her mother." Kanan says, breaking the silence. "She was a great Jedi and woman. Always helping others no matter the risk. We'll get her out. I promise."

I look at him and nod. Soon enough, we start to make a plan to get Lyra out.

I just hope it works and that she'll forgive me for not being there for her.

 ** _/(Time Skip)/_**

"Everyone knows the plan, right?", Kanan asks for what is like the twelfth time.

"Of course, Kanan.", I answer for everyone.

One by one, we jump out of the _Phantom_ and knock out the guards. I pickpocket the door and we run in. We run through the halls, knocking the troopers out as we do, until we come to the cell she's in.

Sabine opens it and in there is Lyra sitting a corner with fear, anger, and sadness wild in her eyes. I stride through the door.

"Don't worry. We're here to get you out.", I reassure her.

She softly gasps. "E-Ezra? I-Is that really you?"

"Yeah, its me. Now let's get out if here!"

She nods and together we all run back to the _Phantom_. But unfortunately, the Inquisitors show up.

"Get Lyra out of here!" Everyone follows Kanan's order. Everyone but me. "Ezra, go with the others. _Now!_ "

I shake my head as I ignite my saber. "No, I'm staying with you. We leave this ship together or we don't at all."

"Aww, how sweet." The seventh sister says. "But, it was all end soon."

They launch themselves at us.

 _Strike. Block. Block. Shoot. Strike. Shoot. Block. Strike. Strike. Block. Shoot. Block._

We kept on going until Lyra randomly comes in the middle of everything and force pushes the Inquisitors into a wall. It didn't knock them out, but it bought us time.

 _Since when was Lyra a force user? How long has she known? And why did she never_ _ **tell me**_ _?!_

Once all three of us are inside the _Phantom_ , Hera takes off and jumps into hyperspace. Everything is silent. No one speaks. No one makes a sound. At least, until I decide to speak.

"So, your a force-user?" Lyra gives a hesitant nod. "For how long?"

I didn't think she had the force. I mean there is a possibility that someone might not have it even if one of their parents are.

"Yeah, I am. I've known since about a year before we met", Lyra replies.

And then I ask something that I never should have.

"What happened to Joy?"

And once I did, Lyra's face drops.

"Hey, you okay?", I ask regretting what I said. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked that…"

I see a tear streaming down her face. "No...but I'll tell you anyway. They...They k-k-killed him. I wouldn't join them and Joy was trying to protect me, so...so they shot him."

I immediately feel like hugging her. Joy must've been the only one close to her while she was with the Empire.

Sabine then decides to speak. "Um, if you don't mind me asking...Who's Joy?"

I look at Lyra. "Do you want to do the honors?"

She nods. "Joy was a little Loth-cat Ezra gave me as a gift before...before the Empire got me."

Sabine looks down and everything was silent once again until we reached the _Ghost_.

Lyra was told that she was going to bunk with Sabine for now. She nodded and went straight there. I guess we'll just have to explain everything tomorrow.

It's great to have her back. Even if she might not want to stay, at least I know she's safe.

* * *

 ** _Me - So what do you think? Please review and tell me. Again sorry for not updating for so long. Until next time. Bye!_**


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

* * *

 _ **Me: Hey, guys! Sorry for not updating for a long time. Busy with school. Ugh. Anyway my OC's are finally revealed. I'll try making the chapters longer. Anywhy, here's the story. Hope you like it. And please review!**_

* * *

Lyra's POV

It all happened so suddenly. Some group of people came to rescue me and one of them is my best friend, Ezra Bridger. It turned out that he and the leader, Kanan Jarrus, are Jedi. I revealed to them that I am a Jedi, too.

Who knew that Ezra Bridger, an orphaned, irresponsible, trouble-making teenage boy, would be a Jedi? Or a Jedi in training for that matter.

When I walked in the cabin, it was like an art museum due all the color and graffiti art works on the walls. I bet that anybody wouldn't be surprised by this. I was so into the work of art that I didn't noticed that someone walked in.

When I turned around, I almost jumped at the sight of the girl.

"Uh, hi. My name is Lyra."

 _"_ Uh, yeah. I know who you are. My name is Sabine."

Sabine had her hair died in blue and turquoise. Blue in the back and turquoise in the front. Her armor seemed to be spray painted by herself with many different kinds of styles and images.

"So", Sabine tries to start a conversation. "I bet you're tired. You can have the top bunk."

My only reply was a nod. I went up to the top and laid down. Just as I was about to close my eyes, I decided to say something back.

"Oh. And Sabine, I like your cabin. You must be a really talented artist."

I closed my eyes then, but heard her say, "Thanks, Lyra." And with that, I fell asleep.

* * *

Sabine's POV

After Lyra left for my room, I followed her. Once I reached my room I saw her staring at my art work. She didn't even realize I was there. When she turned around, she jumped a bit. We just started at each other for a bit in silence. Lyra then decided to breakit.

"Uh, hi. My name is Lyra."

"Uh, yeah. I know who you are. My name is Sabine."

I started to take in Lyra's apperance. She had long dark brown hair in a ponytail which reached halfway down her back. She also had dark brown eyes just like her hair but slightly darker. Her skin was a light tan. She wore a light blue shirt with a white sweater on top and dark blue pants. She still had a few bruisers and cuts on her though. We stood there for a while in awkward silence. This time I decided to break it.

"So...I guess you're tired. You can have the top bunk."

I watched her nod and go up the bed. When I thought she had fallen asleep, I turned around to leave only to hear her voice again.

"Oh. And Sabine, I like your cabin. You must be a really talented artist."

I didn't know what else to say but, "Thanks, Lyra."

I took my data pad and left her to sleep. I was actually starting to like the girl. I headed toward the cockpit and sat down. I started opening the data pad when I heard the door open. I look up to see Kanan, Ezra, and Hera walk in.

"So how is she?", Ezra asks.

I raise a brow. Shouldn't he know by the force?

"She's fine. Sleeping right now.", I answer back.

"No, I mean how is she? Like is she good? Do you like her?"

Ezra must be really worried about her. I still don't even think he got over about her being force-sensative.

"Yeah, she's nice. I'm starting to like her. Lyra and I had a small chat with each other, too."

I only said this to make him worry less and it was also the truth. But, all he did was nod and walk out. Weird.

Ezra must really care about her. Well, he will be after knowing that she was alive and with the Empire the whole time. Ezra's changing everyday. He's growing more protective and mature. Well, he sees maturing a little bit.

I looked towards Kanan and Hera talking. It seems serious. I try to listen in, but only heard, "I don't know...I'll ask her tomorrow."

Things are just getting weirder and weirder on this ship. I get up and walk out. Where? I don't know. I just need to be somewhere other than there. I walk into the living quarters and I see Myra.

I walk up to her. "Hey, Myra. Can I sit here?"

She nods and continues reading a book called _The Old Religion._ Okay, now this is getting really weired. Why would Myra be reading about _The Old Religion?_ I decided to leave it alone.

Maybe she was just interested in it or something. I opened my data pad and continued to work on what I was doing.

* * *

Kanan's POV

Hera and I have discussing this for a while. I don't know what to do and if she'll accept. She needs to know how to control the force properly. Lyra said she had figured out that she had the force about year before she and Ezra met and tried not to use to much. She needs to control it or something really bad will happen.

Now I know why the empire took her. Hera and I walked in the cockpit, Ezra not far behind us. When we walked in, I saw Sabine on the seat with her data pad. Ezra started asking her about Lyra while Hera and I began discussing...again.

"Kanan, we need to do something. We can't just let her be like this. What if something goes wrong? What if she's gets in trouble? We need to do something.", Hera started again.

Great. Just what I needed. Hera to be on her mother mode.

"I know", I say. "I just don't know if she'll accept. She's been trying to keep it a secret for a reason. I don't know why but it can't be good. I'll give her some time to think it out."

"But we need to do something. Even if she refuses, just at least teach her how to control it. Remember what happened with Ezra. It wasn't good. Just try to talk it out with her, Kanan."

I look at her. Worry, fear and, desperation were clearly written on her face.

I sigh. "Alright, I don't know what she will choose. I'll ask her tomorrow. But I will give her time to think it out."

Hera's face lite up. "I'm sure she'll accept."

She turned around and left the cockpit. I was about to do the same when I decided it was time for a little Jedi training for Ezra. He needs to clear his head. I walk down the halls and to Ezra's/Myra's room. I open the door to see Ezra lying in his bunk.

"Ezra, come on. It's time for training. Meet me in my cabin."

I hear him groan a bit but thanks to the force I could tell he was actually happy deep down. I waited in my cabin while before Ezra came.

"What took you so long?"

"I had to do something", he answered back, walking in.

Idon't know what he was doing and it worried me a bit. But I let it go, thinking probably had to do something with Myra or Lyra. Hopefully.

"What are we doing, Master?", asked Ezra.

"Well, I know that you have a lot on your mind. So today we will be meditating and you will be clearing your mind."

He begins to protest before he sighs and sits down on the floor next to me and began meditating.

* * *

Ezra's POV

After the chat with Sabine, I began making my way to the living quarters. I entered to see Myra leaving with a book that said _The Old Religion._ I wonder where she got that book. I was deciding not to ask her but my curiosity got the best of me.

"Hey, Myra? Where did you get that book?"

She turned around, looked at the book then back to me. "Oh this? I found it on the bookshelf and was interested in it. So I decided to read. Can I read it?"

She gives me the puppy eyes. Unable to resist, I say yes. She jumped with excitement and ran out to who know where. I had a feeling that there was another reason why she wanted to read the book. I don't even know if she knows how to read.

Not knowing what else to do, I went to my/Myra's cabin and lay down on the bottom bunk. I don't know what to do. What if the crew doesn't likes Lyra? What if she decides to go back to Lothal? What if something bad happens? What if...oh no you don't Ezra! Nothing like that will happen. Don't think about it!

Iwas about to think even worse things that could happen when Kanan came into my room. I wanted to say _Thank you, Kanan! You saved me from my terrible thoughts!_ But that would too suspicious or Kanan would think I have gone crazy.

Kanan told me that we were going to do Jedi training and to meet up in his cabin. Once he left, I jumped off my bunk and decided that I should do something fun before I go over there.

I hadn't pranked someone for a while. I should start with Zeb. He should be sleeping right now. So I need to be quick.

 _Time passed_

I walk into Kanan's room and I see him eyeing me. Maybe I wasn't quick enough.

"What took you so long?", he asked.

"I had to do something."

It wasn't really a lie so Kanan wouldn't know. Thankfully he didn't ask what.

"What are we doing, Master?", I asked.

"Well, I know you have a lot on your mind. So today we will be meditating and you will be clearing your head."

That was so not true. I did not have a lot on my mind. Okay, maybe I do. But still. I was going to protest but, decided against it. It won't do anything. We both sat down on the hard, uncomfortable floor and began to meditate. We meditated for what seemed for ever. I did clear some of my head.

Keyword: some.

We were doing well until Zeb came in the cabin, yelling my name.

"Kid!"

"What now, Zeb?"

I look up and saw him looking embarrassed and confused. "Oh, so uh, you didn't do this?"

He was covered in sparkly purple glitter from head to toe and had a Loth-cat headband on him.

It took all I had to not laugh. "Nope. It was probably Chopper."

"Then where have you been the whole time?", Zeb growled.

I looked at the clock. "I've been here for about an hour.", I say, surprised by how much time has passed.

Zeb growled and left. I smiled the whole time and then realized that Kanan hadn't said a word. I looked at him and he was still how he was for the past hour. Wow. I'm surprised he didn't even flinch while Zeb was here.

"So that's what you have been doing? Pranking Zeb. I should've known." He says, making me jump a bit.

I didn't know if we were done so I just continued meditating. Suddenly, the ship jolted and we both looked at each other.

"Ties are everywhere! I need everyone at the guns! _NOW!"_

Kanan went to maintain the nose gunner while I ran to find Myra. I found her in our cabin on the floor trying to stand up. I helped her and tell her to stay where she is. I then ran to the laser cannon but ran into Lyra on the way there.

"Ezra?! What's happening?"

"Ties. Go stay in my room and keep my sister safe!", I say as I continue my way to the cannon.

I guess I forgot to tell her that I had a sister because she was still standing there, eyes wide when I looked back. She then nodded and ran to my cabin.

I jumped into the seat and began firing at the ties while Hera was trying to go into hyperspace. We were about to jump into hyperspace when we got shot from the back.

Next thing I now, we were falling to a planet named Emos. I fall down, hit my head on the ladder, and I was soon falling unconscious falling unconscious. I heard someone yell my name.

Then, everything went dark...

* * *

 _ **Me: So how was it? I changed the ending cause it was a bit weird and it didn't sound so good. So I hope this was better.**_

 _ **Ezra:**_ _Better?_ _ **How is that better? You make us crash on a planet and who knows what will happen.**_

 _ **Kanan: Yeah, why would you do that? Someone could get hurt!**_

 _ **Hera: And my ship! You wrecked my ship! I'm gonna m-**_

 _ **Me: Whoa, Whoa, Whoa! Calm down! Its not like anything bad is gonna happen. Maybe. (Looks down sheepishly) Now please let me finish. (Turns towards you) So as I was saying, I hope you like it and please review. Thanks and bye!**_


	10. Separated

Separated

* * *

 _ **Me: Oh my gosh, 31,000 views! I love you guys! Honestly, I didn't think this many people would read my story. Thank you for reading this story and liking it. Anyway, you know that the Ghost is recked—**_

 _ **Hera: You better give me my ship back!**_

 _ **Me: And that the crew is seperated—**_

 _ **Kanan: And you better bring us back together!**_

 _ **Me: (Glares at them both) And I hope this chapter is better—**_

 _ **Kanan/Hera/Ezra: BETTER?! HOW IS THIS SUPPOSED TO BE BETTER!?**_

 _ **Me: Oh for the love of peace, SHUT UP! (The others became quiet and leave) Just to speed this up, I hope you all like it and please review!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars Rebels, I only own Myra and Lyra.**_

* * *

Ezra's POV

I woke up on the ground with no one around me. I tried to get up but when I did, pain flew into my arm. I looked down to see my arm dislocated and with lots of cuts and bruises. I looked at my surroundings and saw smoke coming up a mile or two away.

"That must be were the Ghost is. ", I say to myself. " Better try to contact the other."

I looked at my belt and saw my lightsaber and my com. I took my com and spoke.

"Specter six to everyone. Anyone there? Where are you?"

All I got was static. I hope they're alright. They could be even worse then me. Things just can't get any worse than this. Just then tie fighters appeared and flew towards the Ghost and me.

I had a sudden urge to punch myself. I just had open my big mouth. I got up and started walking South to a small village that was about a mile away. I really hope the everyone is alright.

* * *

Kanan's POV

I woke up to be on the ground in grass, with some sort of creature above me. It looked like a Loth-cat but it was blue, with dark blue spots around it. It was also larger and a bit more fierce but friendly, too.

I picked it up and set it down besides me. I looked at my surroundings and saw that almost everything here was green. There were lots of trees, flowers, and more animals. I turned around to see a faint, but large, smoke rising in the air.

 _Must be the Ghost._

When I tried to stand up, pain flowed into my ankle and arm. It turned out that I had twisted my ankle and had a large gash coming from below my elbow and to my wrist, an inch or two above. I looked around to find anything helpful.

Sure enough, I spotted some crates that seemed to have come from the _Ghost_. I crawled to the boxes and looked through them. I found what I was looking for. I tooked out the med-kit and looked inside. Finding what I needed, I bandaged my arm.

I looked back at my ankle. I gently stand up, trying not to put much weight on it. I don't know how to treat a twisted ankle. That's Hera's specialty. All I could do now is to not put much weight on it.

I look at my belt to see my lightsaber still clipped on. Once I was steady enough, I started walking North. Unfortunately, when I started to walk, the little creature started following me.

"Look I don't have anything on me." I tell him. "Go to where ever you came from."

He ignore me and tugged at my pant, pulling me the other way. He pointed his head to the east and made me follow. To where, I don't know. But what I do know, is that the farther I get away from the Ghost, the safer it will be. I just have to follow this little guy if I want to get to someplace safe. I just hope the others are okay.

* * *

Myra's POV

 _Ugh, my head. What happened? Where am I?_

I slowly pushed myself up. I'm in the middle of a forest. Smoke was billowing out into the air not too far from us. Broken pieces of metal were everywhere. Ezra's friend, Lyra as they call her, was on the ground next to me, unconscious. Next to her was a lightsaber. Then it all came back to me.

Helping Lyra escape from the prison, the Empire attacking, her running in to my/Ezra's cabin, the _Ghost_ falling to Emos, Lyra using her saber to cut a large piece of metal only to get hit in the head, and then I blacked out.

I check Lyra over. The gash was on the back of head, but it wasn't too deep. It doesn't look like she'll wake up anytime soon. I open my bag so see my data pad still in there. Along with one of my books. Before the tie fighters attack, I had put my data pad and a few books into this bag that Ezra had given me awhile back.

"Ugh, wh-where are we? Where is everyone else?"

I look at Lyra to see her getting up. Huh, I guess I was wrong.

"We're on the planet Emos. We crashed landed." I point to the smoke. "And we all got seperated."

"Really? I must've blacked out before we crashed. Are you alright? Nothing too serious?" She asks, checking me over.

I nod. I don't know why she cared. I'm a whole new person to her. She never saw me or even heard about me until she came to my/Ezra's cabin.

Lyra got up and picked up her saber. "Come on, maybe we can find a place to stay before it gets dark. We might come across the others, too."

She holds out her hand. I stare at it as if it was a weapon. Hesitantly, I grab her hand and she pulls me up. Why she's being nice to me? I don't know. It's probably because I'm her best friend's sister. Yea, that's probably it.

The two of us head South and away from the _Ghost._ All I can hope for now is that Ezzy and the others are alright.

* * *

Sabine's POV

I woke up to the bright sun pouring down me. I groan as sat upright. I check over myself. Nothing, but a bunch of scratches and cuts. I looked around at my surroundings(The surroundings are all the same for almost everyone.)and saw that nobody else was with me. Just then I heard a voice through my com.

"Specter six to everyone. Anyone there? Where are you?"

Well, now I at least know that Ezra is alive. I took my com out and spoke.

"Specter five to six. I'm here. I don't know where I am. We'll just have to find our way back to each other. Specter five out."

I don't know if Ezra heard me, but I really hope he's ok. I hope everyone is ok.

I got up and started walking away from the Ghost towards South. I just hope I can find a place to stay and not get by the empire. This day just had to get any worse, didn't it?

* * *

Zeb's POV

I woke up with the rust bucket on top of me.

"Get off, Chopper.", I say as I push him away.

I looked at my surroundings (Same as before) and saw that the rust bucket was the only one with me. It just have to be him, didn't it? Why couldn't it be someone else? I'll even have Ezra with me instead.

I checked myself for injuries. I turned out I only have a big gash on my right arm and it was bleeding a lot. I looked around to see what I could use, only to find nothing.

Chopper bumped into me. "Beep beep boo.

He continued to bump into me until he finally shocked me.

"What is it?", I growl. Chopper pointed to the med-kit he was holding. "Oh, uh. Sorry." I took the med-kit and bandage up my arm.

"Hey, where did you get this?"

"Beep bop bop beep."

"Ugh, Hera always keep these everywhere. Come on, lets go find the rest of the crew."

I got up, only to step on a Loth-cat like creature. It hissed and jumped on me.

"Ahhhhh!"

I pulled it off and took off, running as fast as I can. Chopper laughed behind me as he was trying to catch up. We ran southwest and didn't stop until I was sure the creature was far behind.

"Ugh, come on Chopper. Let's find a place to stay", I say as we continued walking in the same direction.

* * *

Hera's POV

I woke up in the tall grass and groaned as I sat up. I look at my surroundings. There was nothing but a few trees and pieces of the Ghost. I looked at myself and saw that there were nothing too serious. I then heard a voice through my com.

"Specter six to everyone. Anyone there? Where are you?"

I was about to answer when Sabine's voice came out, too.

"Specter five to six. I'm here. I don't know where I am. We'll just have to find our way back to each other. Specter five out."

Sabine was right. We'll just have to find our way back with everyone else. I took my com and spoke.

"This is Specter two to Specters five and six. I don't know where I am, either. But Sabine is right. Keep on going and stay out of trouble. We will see each other again. Specter two out."

I put my com back and got up. I hope they both got my message. And I hope that everyone else is alright. I started walking south, to a village that I saw not too far before we crashed.

Just then ties started coming towards the Ghost. I quickly ran towards the village. Maybe I might see one of the crew on the way there. But for now I have to get away from the tie fighters. We will get back together. I just know it.

* * *

 _ **Me: Well I hope you all liked it. I also need help on what to do on the next chapter. So just give some ideas and I will happily use the ones that goes with the chapter. I also hope you like how I put some of the crew alone and how I put some in pairs.**_

 _ **Ezra: I hated how you did that. But I like how you put Zeb and Chopper together. I bet that they will get in a lot of trouble. I especially like how Zeb was attacked by that creature.**_

 _ **Zeb: Oh, yeah. How 'bout like this. (He starts running after Ezra with his bow rifle.)**_

 _ **Ezra: Ahhhhhhhhhh! (Runs away to Kanan's room)**_

 _ **Me: Anyway... I hope you all liked it and please review. I want to know what you all think of this story. See ya later!(presses a button and the screen goes blank.)**_


	11. Chapter 8

**_Me: Hey, guys. This chapter some how got removed so I'm doing this all over again. It will be different from what you saw before. Just warning ya._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own SWR. I only own Myra and Lyra._**

* * *

 _ **Ezra's POV**_

I have just reached the village. Finally, I thought I never will. I walk over to some crates and sat down. **_(Me: More like fell down.)_** But, as soon as I sit down, I hear shouting. I look around and see a boy running from a couple of bucket heads. He was carrying a basket of supplies.

The boy was probably around Myra's age. He has dark brown hair, almost black, and chocolate brown eyes. And from what I can see, he has peach colored skin. He was wearing blue jeans and a dirty white t-shirt.

He runs over to me and hides. The stormtroopers follow him, stopping when they see me.

"Have you seen a young boy run past by?" One of them asks.

Wow, they don't even recognized me. Probably because of all the dirt and cuts and bruises. Or they're just too dumb.

I nod. "I saw him run there." I point in the opposite direction.

The bucket heads went down the path I pointed to. They really are dumb. The boy comes out and stands in front of me.

"T-thank you. M-most people don't do that around here." The boy stutters.

I shrug. "Well, maybe I'm not from anywhere around here."

The boy's eyes fall to my dislocated arm. "Your arm. It's dislocated."

"No, really? I thought my arm was supposed to bend this way.", I say. The boy laughs. "Come on, I know a place where you can stay. I'll even fix your arm. It's the least I can do.", he says.

I shrug and get up, trying not to put much pressure on my arm. The boy walks away and I follow him. Hey, when you live on the streets for seven years, you know when you can trust people or not. Besides, he a little boy. What harm can he do?

follow the boy down to the sewers. The smell didn't really bother me since I was used to it at Lothal. We crawled through a small, almost unnoticeable pathway. When we got to the other side, there was a small house there.

Who would build a house underground? It looks like it was here for years. Who knows? It might've been used during the clone wars or even before then.

We walk inside and to the living room. It was a plain old living room. The boy looks as my arm and gets some supplies. As the boy fixes my arm, I decide to ask him some questions.

"So…what your name?" I ask.

"Leo."

Silence.

"Do you live with anyone here…..Do you have a family with you?" I immediately regretted asking that the moment he answered.

Leo puts the supplies down. "No. Everyone I care about is gone."

Silence regains itself again.

"I-I am sorry."

"It's fine. They've been gone for almost a year now."

Silence once more.

And right there and then, I ask the craziest thing ever that even Hera won't approve of.

"Well, what would you say about joining my crew?" I ask.

Leo looks at me wide eyed. I guess no one ever asked him to stay with them and their family. A moment later, Leo starts shaking his head like crazy and jumps on me, giving a hug.

"Okay,'I guess I'll just tell you about the crew then."

As I tell Leo about the crew, I get worried more and more. I hope they're okay. I hope Myra and Lyra are okay.

Leo stops me from saying anymore. "Hold up a sec. Since dislocated, I'm going to put it back in its place."

I nod, getting ready. Leo places it back into its place.

 _"Ooowww!"_

* * *

 _ **Hera's POV**_

Ever since I heard Ezra and Sabine over the com, I've been trying to contact the others. So far, nothing. After walking for what felt like days, I reached a village. It was small and not much people living here. But there were still lots of stormtroopers. I quickly walked up to some crates and sat down. The troopers didn't seems to notice me. After a few minutes, I got back up and started walking. But, once I did I saw a streak of bluefish-black hair and orange clothing. There's only one person I know with those two things. Ezra.

I quickly walk over to where I saw him, but when I got the, he was gone. I sigh. I'll just look for him tomorrow. Hopefully, I'll find him. I sigh once more. I continue walking, looking for a place to stay. I look at the sky to see that the sun was close to setting. I suppose it's around six or seven.

If I'm going to survive, I have to steal. The people around here look so weak, that I'm going to regret stealing from them. But, I have to do this if I'm going to survive. I walk up to a food cart to it closed. The man that runs the place was sleeping. I quickly grab a bag and grab as many fruit as I can.

When the man begins to stir, I made a run for it. Getting everything else wasn't easy. I had to snatch the items when no one is looking. When it was close to dark, I had managed to grab a blanket, some food, and a med-kit.

I walked to the abandoned rundown house. It's the only place where the Empire might not look for me. It's also the best place where I can stay. I go up to the second floor and into this bedroom. There was already a bed there. Though it was old and broken in some parts, it's the best I have. All I need is a blanket and a pillow. Unfortunately, I don't have a pillow. I'll just have to sleep without one. I set the med-kit and the food down on a table and eat a fruit.

I lay on the bed and set the blanket onto me. As I try to sleep, I thought of my crew. _Were they caught by the Empire? Are they badly hurt? Where are they?_ These questions ran through my head as I slowly went to sleep. I really hope we can find each and everyone.

* * *

 ** _Sabine's POV_**

I have been walking for a while now. After responding back to Ezra, I have tried to contact the others. But, all I got was static. Either they're lost or they're coms are broken.

I don't know what the time is, but judging by where the sun is, it's around two or three pm. So that means I've been out for a couple of hours and been walking for a while now.

After another hour, a village came up ahead. I'd say it's about three miles away. It going to take about a day to get there. Ugh, I hate this day. Does this gets any worse?

Unfortunately, it does. I'm starving and so tired from walking, that my legs feel like jelly. I sigh and tried to ignore the hunger and tiredness. After about half an hour later, I found a fruit tree. I stared at it hungrily and ran towards it.

When I reached the tree, I looked at all the juicy fruit. I could practically hear my stomach telling me to eat as much as I can. I climb up the tree and grab as many fruit as I can.

I sit next to the tree, eating one fruit after another. When I finally finished, I was feeling better. I stayed where I was for a moment until I climbed the tree again. I need to eat so I should bring some food with me.

After I grabbed some fruit, I continued walking. I was a two miles away, when there were two girls up ahead. They almost look like how I am. I walk towards them to give them some fruit, honking that they're poor people.

But what surprised me was that they were running towards me. As they got closer, I took in they're appearance. The taller one has brown hair in a ponytail, brown eyes, and had some cuts, bruises, and dirt all over her. Along with a gasp on her leg. She wore dirty white jeans and a blue shirt. She seems familiar some how.

The younger girl had jet black hair and blue eyes. She has some cuts, bruises, and sit all over her, too. Though it seems she doesn't have anything else. She is wearing blue jeans with a gray sweater, a real shirt showing underneath. Over her shoulder, is a leather bag. She some how seemed familiar, too.

Both girls were smiling at me like crazy. Probably because of the food.

"Sabine!" They yelled as they reached me. I immediately got a bone crushing hug from the two of them. When they released me, I looked at them, confused.

"Umm…."

They both look at each other and frown. The little girl looks at me, one the verge of tears, and says," You…You remember us?" I look at her blankly and she starts to cry.

"Though you two do look familiar.", I say as I try to get her stop crying. "Maybe you can tell me your names? I might remember then."

They nod and tell me their names.

"Lyra."

"Myra."

They both look at me, hoping I would remember. I look at them, still confused. The little girl starts to cry again. That's when I remember. I took in their appearance and names again.

"Wait a minute…"

The girls look at me, hope in their eyes. "Lyra? Myra? Is it really you?" They smile and hug me. Myra looks at me, tears still streaming down her cheeks.

"I though you wouldn't remember. I thought I would loose you." She says as she buries her face into my side even more.

I smile at her comfortably, and say," I just didn't recognize you."

Myra smiles and lets go. "Good, cause I didn't want to loose my only sister." She thinks of me like a sister? Awww.

I look at Lyra and give her a hug. Then a thought came to my head.

"Wait…" They both look at me. "What happened? Where were you? How are we heading in the same direction? Are you hurt?" As I bombarded them with question after question, the two were laughing.

By the time I finished, Lyra and Myra were on the ground laughing so hard they had to take deep breaths to calm down. Okay, I guess it was a little funny.

Once the two calmed down, they both took turns reeling me how they landed in a forest and follows the setting sun. About half the day later, they found me.

"And we are now.", Myra says, finishing up.

I hug the two of them. "I'm just gale your both safe."

Once that was said, Myra's stomach growled. We all stared at her and laugh. I gave them each a fruit as we walked to the village.

Soon, night fell. We were only a mile and a half away from the village, but we all decided to rest. We stopped at a tree and stayed there. Hopefully, the empire won't find us.

It's great to have Myra and Lyra back. If we don't find the others, which I hope we do, at least I have the two of them.

I look at the girls. They look so peaceful. They did have a long day. I just hope that peace can stay for a while.

I know we'll find the others. Nothing will happen. I just wish I could believe myself.

* * *

 _ **Zeb's POV**_

 _Why? Why did 'is have to happen?_

Traveling with the bucket of bolts is painful. I wish 'is never happened. Even 'ough 'is did happened, why did I have to be stuck with him?

I feel some'in' bump into my left leg. I look down to see some sort of cat creature. I flinch when it rubs my leg. 'Ankfully, it didn't do any'in'.

I look ahead, wonderin' how much longer until he find a house or someone. I look at Chopper, who was in the air at the moment. Chopper has been flyin' in the air from time to time. So far, nothin'.

I can't believe I'm satin' 'is, but I feel bad for 'im. He's been goin' around the place, looking' for somethin'. He will have to recharge soon.

A few minutes later, Chopper tell me the same thing as the last eighty times.

"Beep bop."

"Wonderful, what are we going to do?", I tell to nowhere. "We might never find a place to stay. We might never find the 'est of the crew!"

"Boop beep brrr."

"You right. There's no need to worry. We'll find a place and we'll find the 'est for he crew."

"Beep beep bop."

"Yea, yeah. Lets just get over wi' it."

I continued walking southwest wi' Chopper behind. Unfortunately, I forgot about the cat like creature. I step on its tail and it hissed at me. I guess it's back to square one.

I ran away again as it chased after me.

"Ahhhhhhhh!"

"Baabaabaababababa!"

"Shut up, Chopper!"

We ran and ran. That little creature was a tough one and it could hold a grudge for a long time. It chased me for 'bout half an hour.

When it left me 'lone, I sat down and took a 'est. Not to mention, never takin' a step wi'out lookin'. Chopper came rolling up, laughing as hard as he can.

"Beep beep bop brrr!"

"Shut up."

The weird thing is Chopper stopped. He rolled away to save what he 'as left. Weird. I look at the sky, which began to darken.

I hope 'is is a dream. If not, I hope we can find a place soon and the 'est to the crew. I can't take this much longer.

I look at Chopper to find him powered down under a tree. I walk over to him and lay under the tree. I look at Chopper one more time before I fall asleep.

Maybe I should be nicer to him. At least until we find the crew and 'get back toge'er.

* * *

 _ **Kanan's POV**_

 _Five Hours._

That's how long I've been following little guy. We've been walking east and never stopped. _Where is he taking me? How much longer until we find someplace to stay? Ugh, why? Why did this have to happen?_

An hour later, we stopped at a little tent. The little guy walked in, motioning me to follow him before he did. I hesitatly walked in after him. When I got inside, I saw him rubbing his head against someone's leg.

 _Did he just bring me to the Empire? Did I just fall into a trap? How could I be so dumb? Why did I listen to myself?_

I slowly backed away as they weren't paying attention. Before I could make a run for it, the man looked up.

"There is no need to be afraid." He says.

 _Why shouldn't I be afraid?_

I guess he saw my reaction and started talking again.

"Don't worry. I'm a friend of Fulcrum.", he says.

I glare at him. "Why should I believe you?"

He sighs. "Maybe this will be proof."

The man turns on a hologram and Ahsoka is shown.

"Kanan?!", she asks, surprised.

"Ahsoka?!", I say, surprised too.

"I thought you guys were dead! What happened?"

I told her everything that happened since the Ghost blew up.

"Are any of them with you?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Don't worry. I'll send someone to pick you up. Better yet, I'll pick you up myself. Then we'll find the others."

"Thank you, Ahsoka."

"No problem." She turns around to see a captain calling her. "I have to go. I'll see you soon."

With that, the hologram closed, leaving silence to take over.

It's been a few minutes of silence until I heard a voice.

"Now do you believe me?

"Yea, sure.", I reply. "But I'm still keeping my eye on you."

He shrugs. It was then that I siding know his name.

"Hey, what's your name?"

"Ronin."

Silence regained itself again.

So, how do you know Ahsoka?", I ask, trying to start a conversation.

"Ahsoka and I met years ago. I'm a spy for the rebellion and we met when I was sending her the info. I give her the information that she gives you."

"Oh."

Silence.

"Beside…", he starts.

"Besides what?", I ask, curiosity taking over.

"I know your Padawan."

"You do? ….How?"

"Because….he's my nephew."

* * *

 **Me: Dun Dun Dun!**

 **Ezra: Really?**

 **Me: Yeah, really! So, what did you guys think? I made this last OC a surprise. And yes, it's the last one. Promise you that! I was gonna make one of Ezra's parents alive, but then I thought that would be to complicated and all that stuff. So, yeah.**

 **Ezra: Why didn't you make one of !y parents alive?! Better yet, both of them?!**

 **Me: Sorry, Ez. But we all know their dead, so, it's a no.**

 **Ezra: Ugh, I'm leaving.**

 **Me: Uh huh. Good luck with that. (Ezra leaves the room.)**

 **Me: So, I had to make Ahsoka and the Inquisitors alive 'cause then it'll just be confusing and hard to make. I'll take them away once the first or second episode of season three comes out. I hope you liked this chapter. I tried to make it as long ad I can. Hopefully, it's long enough.**

 **Ezra: (Outside the door.) Yeah, hopefully.**

 **Me: (Uses the force to open the door.) Ah ha! Knew you wouldn't be able to keep away.**

 **Ezra: Nah, I only came back to read your diary.**

 **Me: What?! Ezra!**

 **Ezra: (Sheepishly replies) Did I say that out loud?**

 **Me: Yep. (Turns to the readers) Excuse me for a moment. Hope you like this chapter. Sorry for taking to long. I'll try to update as much as I can. And, later guys! (Turns to Ezra, who runs away) Get back here!**

 **(I chase after Ezra for the next three hours.)**


	12. Surprises

_**Suprises**_

 _ **Me: Hey, everyone! Its been what? Four, five weeks? Sorry, I was really busy. Especially with school. Been having a lot of tests and homework. But, since it's Thanksgiving break, I had enough time to finish this chapter. Hope you like it.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Starlight-Rebel does not own Star Wars Rebels or any of the original characters. She only owns Myra, Lyra, and Ronin.**_

* * *

 _ **Kanan's POV**_

What in the force now?!

I stare at Ronin. He's my padawan's what?! How can he be Ezra's uncle?! No no no no no, No! This can not be happening! Ezra said he didn't have any other relatives after we found Myra.

Did he lie? Did he think he was dead? Did he even remember this man? Does Ezra even knows him?

I continue to be in my What in the force just happened now world. Ronin snaps his fingers in front of my eyes.

"Kanan?", he says. "Kanan? Emos to Kanan."

He said my name once more and I came back to the real world.

"Huh?", I say blankly.

"You were staring blankly at me once I said I was Ezra's uncle.", he responds.

Oh my god, I feel like I'm going to faint.

"I'm sorry.", I apologize to him. "It's just, he said that he had no other family but Myra, your niece."

He nods. "Oh, yes. He was really young when we last met. The only other time I saw him before his parents were taken was when he was coming to see his baby sister be born. And that was only for at least five minutes."

"Oh, that explains a lot."

"When I found out that Ezra joined the rebellion, I was surprised. I thought he was dead. But, when I saw him being locked up by Kallus when he first met you and your crew, I helped him."

"How?", I ask, my curiosity getting the best of me.

"I left his stuff where he can find him. And I purposely left the holocron with him so he can find out he was force-sensative."

What he said got me shocked. I didn't know he knew about Ezra having 'it'.

"How do you know that before it was in the Empire datalogs?"

He sighs. "Oh, right. When Ezra was one, he started to make things float with out himself knowing. Bumped me in the head with a stool." He chuckled. "That was when his parents and I knew. We knew that the Empire would take him away and either kill him or turn him to the dark side. So, they started to fight. Ephraim and Mira sent out messages of hope."

"I tried to stop them, but they didn't listen. They were able to keep Ezra and Myra." Ronin stops as a tear drops. "Only for them to be taken away on Ezra's seventh birthday. The empire took Myra, too. Apparently, Kallus thought that he killed Ezra."

"When the empire was coming, I to stop them, too, and tell them before the empire came to their house. But, the empire closed all transmissions."

"The empire have tried everything to make Myra work for the empire. But for some reason, everything they tried...it didn't work. Even brainwashing didn't work. She always remembered everything a month later. Which is a miracle."

"When they locked her up, I was told to guard her for two months. Through those months, I gave her food and water. I gave her blankets and pillows. I even told her about her parents and Ezra."

I nod. "That must've been why she believed Ezra when he first told her."

He nods. "But after those two months were over, I was told to guard someone else. After that, whenever I went to see her, she was afraid. Even when I tried to comfort her. I don't know what the Empire did to her, but it was bad."

"When I gave Ashoka the information, I purposely put her picture in the holodisc. I knew Ezra would come after her. I even made sure when the guard was on break so he can get her."

"When she and your crew escaped, Ashoka has been giving me updates on you. When she told me you crashed landed, I came out here and took my little fussball."

He gestured to the little cat that was curiously playing with a ball. I laugh. That would never get old.

Ronin continued. "I told him to search for you. Little Talin here is able to track force users."

I raise a brow. "How do you know that?"

He sighs. "I was told to search for any Jedi in the area for the rebellion. I tried searching for has many has I could, but I could never find one. Then Talin started walking in a certain direction. He led me to their house. I assumed that he was just curious and wanted to check it out. But, when he walked in...he led me to Ezra's mother."

I gasp. "No, his mother couldn't have been...Was she?"

He nods. "I'm afraid so."

He looks at me with broken eyes.

"My own sister-in-law was a Jedi."

* * *

 _ **Ezra's POV**_

We've been in this house for two days now. We had enough supplies down here, but I want to go up there and search for them. Also to do some mischief. But, I also have to watch Leo. He can get in some trouble sometime. Speaking of Leo, where is he?

I look around the bedroom. He's probably in the kitchen. He gets hungry sometimes. I walk down stairs carefully. The house is pretty old. Leo told me that it was used back in Clone Wars that the Jedi or the people that fought with them to hid in. He must've found something here that showed it really was that old. Or he must've been told about. Better if I don't ask. He seemed pretty upset when he told me.

I walked into the kitchen to see Leo eating a maruvion fruit. He looks up at me.

"Hey, Ezra."

"Hey, Leo."

There was silence for awhile.

"So, you want to go up and do something?"

He shakes his head. "Nah, I rather stay here."

Something is up. I know that it's only been two days, but since he was the one I was stuck with, it was better to get to know him. Leo would jump to do something.

I sit down next to him. "Hey, you okay?"

He looks away. "I'm fine."

"You don't look fine. You can tell me anything. It's okay."

He looks at me and then back down. "It's the day of when I lost my family. I'd rather not talk about."

"Okay. But, you can't stay here and mourn all day. Come on, let's do something. Maybe it'll cheer you up."

Leo nods and gets up. We walk into the living room and looked at all the stuff. Nothing here seemed interesting and fun enough. Wait, I know what to do.

I smirk as I ask Leo,"Do you want to help me with something up there?"

He looks at me with concern. "Are you okay? You have that look at when you...oh. I see. Yea, sure. Not like I can stop you."

We walk out of the house and go up to the village. I smile as I held my lightsaber. I look towards Leo.

"You ready?"

"Yes, but can I say something?" He takes a deep breath. "YOU'RE CRAZY! WE COULD GET CAUGHT!"

I roll my eyes. "Oh, relax. We won't. I've done this many, many times. Even before I met the crew. I promise you that. Besides, we could look for my crew, too"

"If you say so."

We jump onto a building. I see a stormtrooper walking into an alley, carrying a box of fruit.

"Watch this.", I say.

I take out a smoke bomb, Sabine had given me it, and throw it infront of the trooper. I jump down.

"What the-"

I knock him out before he can alert the others. I put him between some empty boxes and take his gear. I call Leo over.

"Here." I hand him the blaster.

He looks at it in fear. "Do I have to?"

"It'll keep you safe if you're in danger. Just make sure it's on stun, okay?"

Leo looks at it once more. He reaches out and hesitantly takes it. Hd quickly attaches it to his belt and tries not to look at it. He must've had a really bad experience with it. Maybe he saw his family...killed by blasters. That must be it.

I put my shoulder on him. "Don't worry. I won't let anything to you."

Leo looks up and hugs me. For nine year old kid who live on the streets for who knows how long, he's a softy. I pick up the fruits.

I smile. "Come on, let's get going."

He smiles back and we start walking.

"So.", Leo starts. "What are we going to do with the fruit?"

"We're going to give them to people."

"We are?"

"Yep, we are. Most people are so poor that they can't survive. We have help as much as we can. That's what we do. We help others and fight against the empire. We know that with the empire around, nothing will be peaceful. It was because of the empire that people became poor and had to live on the streets. We do our best to help them as much as we can. And the rebellion won't end until the empire is completely vanquished."

Leo looks at me wide-eyed. "Woah. I never knew that was what you do. Well, I did know that you went against the empire, but I didn't know that you would do anything to help others. Even give up your own food."

I put down the box in front of an abandoned building and smile at him. "Well, sometimes you have to help others as much as you can. Even if it's just helping them get up or picking something up for them. Or sacrificing yourself."

"You're right. When we get you back with your crew, I'm going to do just that."

I laugh and ruffle his hair. "Good choice. Don't want you working for the empire."

He laughs nervously. "Uh, yea. Why would I work for them when they killed my family? I would be working for the people who killed them."

I raise my brow. "Uh, yea. Come on, let's give these maruvion fruit away."

He nods and immediately starts giving them away. Was it just me or was he saying that like he was trying to convince me? Something's up. I'll ask him when we get back to the house.

I pick up the fruit and start doing the same. I really hope he isn't working for the empire.

* * *

 _ **Hera's POV**_

I've been in this abandoned building for about a day now. I am out of food and need to get some. I have been searching for my crew and had no luck. I know that Ezra is in the same village as me. I saw him and he has to be here.

He must've hid himself somewhere. Or is with someone who is helping him. Or he must've been captured by the empire. No, Ezra's smart enough to stay hidden or undercover. At least, I hope he's smart enough to do just that.

I walk outside and look for some food...and the crew. I walk around the village and search. There is no way I'm going to find them. They probably aren't even in the village. Ezra must've been in the vilkage, but he could've moved on to the next village.

I walk around some more. By the time I walked the entire village, I was tired and sore. I wasn't able to get any food. As I walk back, I see a bunch of homeless people crowded over some kids.

Wait, a second? Does one of those kids have blueish-black hair and is wearing torn up orange clothing? Oh my gosh! It's Ezra!

I run up to the crowd and push my way through. I was yelled by some people, but I don't care. I just found Ezra. One of my family.

The moment I got past the crowd, I hugged him.

"HERA?!"

"I finally found you."

"I'm glad you did, but..." He takes a deep breath. "Can...you...please let go?"

I let him go. "Sorry."

"Who knew you could crush me that much?", he says, a smirk forming on his lips.

We both laugh. Oh, it feels so good to just laugh.

"I'm glad I found you.", I say. "I've been searching for a while now. I tried to communicate through coms, but nothing came through. It seems like I only hear what's going through. I continued anyway after I heard you and Sabine."

"Wait?! Sabine is alive?! Thank God!"

I chuckle. I see a hand grab Ezra's jumpsuit. It was a little bit. He had blackish-brown hair, brown eyes, and peach skin. He is wearing a black shirt, with a few small tears, and dark blue pants. He wore torn up sneakers, too. Just by looking at him, it seemed that he went through the same thing Ezra did.

"Um, Ezra?" He asks, tugging at his jumpsuit. "Who is this?"

Ezra looks down and introduces us to each other. "Oh, right. Leo, Hera. Hera, Leo."

I look towards Leo with a smile and held my hand out. "Hello Leo. It's nice to meet you. I'm part of the crew Ezra may have told you about."

He cautiously held his hand and took shook my hand.

"It's nice to meet you,too." Leo hesitantly says. "Ezra told me a lot about you and the rest."

I look up at Ezra and smile. "I'm sure he has."

Ezra smiles back and looks at people who are still waiting for their food.

"Come on." He says, picking a maruvion fruit. "We have food to give away."

I smile. Ezra would always help others. Even if it meant he would get hurt, or worse, caught. I'm glad that he's doing it, but he has to be more careful. I don't want him to end the way he did when he first met us. But, next time, it could be worse. Who knows what the Empire will do to him. But, right now, I'm just going to go with it.

I grab a maruvion fruit and hand it to someone. I look towards Leo to him doing the same. Something's off about that kid. I don't know what, but I just know it. I better keep an eye on him.

Who knows? He could be working with someone who might want to trade us to the empire for money. Or worse, the empire itself.

* * *

 ** _Zeb's POV_**

It's been a day since the Ghost crashed. Chopper and I 'ave been searching for a while now. I ate 'ome food that we found and nothin' more.

We've been walking for a while now. Nothin' in sight. No houses. No villages. No people. Not even the empire. I suppose that's a good thin'. But, it would be nice to know that there was someone around here.

Chopper and I kept walkin' and didn't stop. The poor guy needs to recharge and can't keep up. He needs to shut now and then. As he does, I carry 'im around until he comes back online.

It's around noon and we still haven't found anythin'.

"Beep bop brrrr."

"Don't worry. I'm sure we'll find somethin' 'round here."

"Beep bep."

"Just keep your hopes me up."

"Beep beep boop."

We continued walkin'. Nothin' in still yet. It was around four when I spotted something. Up ahead was a small transport. Oh thank god. I thought we really were stranded in the middle of nowhere.

"Boop! Beep bop beep brrrr!"

"Yes, I know! Come on! Let's catch it before it leaves."

We run as fast as we can to reach it. We reach the transport just as it was about to leave.

"'Ey! Over 'ere!"

The doors open to reveal a human drivin' and several citizens inside. No stormtroopers. Is it just me, or is it our lucky day?

"One credit for a ride."

I check my pockets. Two credits. That's a relief. I hand the driver a credit and sit in the back with Chopper. Many look at us, mostly me. Guess they 'ave never seen a lasat before. Or maybe they recognize me. Best if I keep a low profile.

"For any of you wanting to go to the village, we will reach the Sandstone Village tomorrow around noon." The driver says.

That's good. We can get off at the village and search for the crew there. And maybe be get somethin' to eat and get Chopper recharged.

Thin's are turnin' up. Let's just hope it stays like that.

* * *

 _ **Lyra's POV**_

It's noon. Sabine, Myra, and I have been awake for an hour now. Walking nonstop can tire you out. Especially, when in the middle of nowhere. Thankfully, no one saw us under the tree. We ate as much fruit as we can and grab a couple for the each of us just in case we get hungry. Right now, we're walking to the village we saw a half a mile back.

It's been quiet for a while. No one said anything and there was no sound, but the crunching of the grass and the wind. There was nothing to talk about. We all know that there was only one priority. Find the others.

I know that I just met them, but they cared about me. Better then my own parents did. It's like having a family again. Plus, Ezra is part of my family. He's part of me. And if he trust them and considers them to be a family. Then they're my family, too.

Ezra has been my friend ever since I lost my parents and my sister. He helped me survive and escape the empire when they were trying to capture me. He helped me find a place a stay and and stay hidden. He even tended to my wounds.

I look towards Sabine. I get why Ezra likes her. Even though he never said so, it's obvious. She's pretty, talented, a fighter, and a lot more. And look at me. I'm just a little teenage girl who needed help her entire life.

Sometimes , I wish I wasn't so helpless. I could use the force, but I'm afraid that I'm going to turn to the dark side with it. I could kill the crew, or Ezra, without even knowing. Maybe I should ask Kanan to train me. It'll be easier to control it. And maybe send my fear of it away. I'll ask Kanan when we find him.

I look at Myra go see her happily eating a fruit. Heh, she is always so bubbly and content that I can't imagine how she's able to do that. Sabine told me everything. How she was taken when she was a baby, all the methods that used to make her work for the empire, and how she was locked up for seven years.

Myra was in the empire's clutches for seven years. I don't know how she's able to be this happy. She and Ezra have a lot in common. I don't know how both of them can be like that. I still remember the time Ezra as captured and I had to rescue him. When he came home, he was the same bubbly, joker. Even though he was severely injured.

Now that I look at it, Myra and Ezra do have a lot in common. They both are sister and brother. They have lost everything until they found each other. And they have the same personalities. Well, all most all of them. I can't wait to get to know Myra more.

I see Sabine walk up to me. "Are you okay? Something's worrying you."

"I'm just worried about them."

"That's not all."

I look away. After a moment, she puts a hand in my shoulder.

"You can tell me."

I look back up and sigh. "What if we don't find them? What if something happened? What if they were caught? And we're a good distance front them to not know. What if we never see them again?"

"Lyra..." Sabine removed her hand and stops walking. "We'll find them. Just have faith that we will. And if something does happen, I know we'll do anything to stop it."

I nod. "Yea, Yeah. Thanks, Sabine." I look up at the sky. "I...I just wish I could be there to help Ezra smiles the others."

Sabine's eyes soften. "Ezra told us a lot about you while you were asleep. He told us about your adventure and how you saved him many times from the empire."

I chuckle. "It seems he always gets caught, doesn't he?"

Sabine laughs. "You're right. The first time we met him, he was caught by Kallus."

"That guy, really? Well, he was sort of a bit weak at fighting on the streets."

"Yea. Even told us about how you two met and the last day you saw each other."

"Yea, I remember the time he gave me Joy. He was such a nice, cute, bubbly, little Loth-cat."

I feel Sabine put hand on my shoulder again.

"I'm sure he was."

I look at Sabine and smile. "I know that I just met you, but I already feel like we bonded a lot in the past day."

"You know what? You're right. We actually did."

"Yea."

I look head to see the sun slowly setting.

"We better stop before it gets dark.", I suggest.

"You're right. We should." Agrees Sabine.

I look ahead to see Myra reading a book, already sitting on the grass.

"Guess she heard us."

"Probably." Sabine sits down. "Come on. Let's get some rest. I have a feeling we're going to have a long day tomorrow."

I lay down on the grass and look at the stars above. Maybe everything will turn out alright. We'll find everyone safe and sound. Sure something bad might happen while we're searching, but we'll get through. I continue to star at the stars as I slowly close my eyes.

Everything will be find in the end.

* * *

 **Translation for Chopper:**

 **"Beep Bop Brrr." ~ This is pointless.**

 **"Beep Bep." ~ Yeah right.**

 **"Beep Beep Boop." ~ Alright, if you say so.**

 **"Boop! Beep bop beep brrr!" ~ A transport! Hurry! Before it leaves!**

* * *

 _ **Me: Yes! Finally done. God, that took a long time. (Stretches) Ah, much better.**_

 _ **Ezra: Definitely. I find Hera. I can only hope I can find the others. And figure out what Leo's hiding.**_

 _ **Me: Yep, he's hiding something. And I'm the only one who knows what.**_

 _ **Ezra: You have to tell me. I need to know.**_

 _ **Me: No. Besides, you'll find out in the next chapter.**_

 _ **Ezra: Alright, if you say so.**_

 _ **Me: (Turns to readers) So, sorry for the late update. I'm really busy with school. Lots of tests and school stuff. So, yea. Each chapter might take a little longer than usual. Plus, I'm slowly starting to loose my inspiration for this story. It'll come back. If I don't update for a while then the story is on hold. Also, Ashoka and the inquisitors are only in the story until the middle of season for.**_

 _ **Ezra: Thank you for that!**_

 _ **Me: And Ezra has grown up so much! (Cries) But, he's going to stay my little blueberry until this story is done.**_

 _ **Ezra: Don't call me Blueberry! You know I hate that name!**_

 _ **Me: Alright, Blue.**_

 _ **Ezra: Don't call me that either.**_

 _ **Me: What should I call you then? Blueberry or Blue?**_

 _ **Ezra: Forget it. (Leaves)**_

 _ **Me: (Laughs) Oh I just love it when I do that. Anyways, I hope you like the story and please review on how you feel about it. Later, guys!**_

 _ **(Camera turns off)**_


	13. Things Just Seem To Get Worse, Dont They

**_Kanan's POV_**

I stare in shock at what Ronin had told me. I can't believe what he just said. His sister-in-law, Ezra's mother, was a Jedi?! Oh my force.

I look down.

How was she able to stay in secret and have a family? Did her husband, Ezra's father, know? Is that how Ezra already knew about the Jedi and some of our ways? Did Ezra even know that his mother was a Jedi?

I look back up at Ronin.

"How did you know she really was a Jedi?" I ask.

Ronin sighs. "When Talin brought me to her, I saw her talking to Ezra about the Jedi ways and-" He takes a deep breath. "-and she was holding a light saber wi-with her initials on it."

He pulls something out of a box behind him. It was a light saber. It looked just like mine, but in one piece. On the bottom of the light saber, were two letters. MB. Mira Bridger.

I silently gasps at the sight of the light saber. Ronin held the light saber closer to him as he continued on.

"When I found out, Mira sent Ezra upstairs. As soon as Ezra was gone, she told me to sit down and started to tell me her story. She said that she a padawan and was trained by Master Depa Billaba a short time before she left."

Could she really be her?

"She told me that before she left her name was Mira Luna Remia."

Yep, she's her alright.

I look at Ronin. "I knew her. She was one of my best friends back then. Maybe my only friend. She was two years older than me. Mira left because….she had heard about her parents."

Ronin nods and sadly smiles. "She had told me about them when I first met her."

I continue. "She left a few days after the clone wars started. After she left, things haven't been the same. Sure, there were times when I was myself, but…it still wasn't the same. Master Billaba and I never heard from her again."

Ronin nods, understanding how I felt. "Yes, she had told me a bit about you, but not that much. She only told your name and what you looked like back then." Ronin gives the light saber to me. "Why did you change your name?"

I look at the light saber as I tell him. "After the clone wars, I decided to stay hidden. I changed my name so no one would know who I really am. If they found out, I wouldn't be here."

"I see." I look at the light saber once more and give back. Ronin pushed it away. "No, I'm sure you would want it. Or Ezra."

I nod. Ezra hasn't really been the same since he found out that his parents….didn't make it. Ezra would want something that reminds him of his parents. He could show it Myra, too.

I clip the light saber to my belt. I look at Ronin to see him standing.

"Ahsoka's going to be here any second. Come on." He walks out, leaving me behind.

I stand up and look around. There were crates everywhere. Wonder what's inside them. I walk outside and meet up with Ronin.

"There she is." Ronin points to the east of the side. Ahsoka was flying her ship right towards us.

She slowly came to a stop and landed in front of us. She opened the door and came out. Immediately, she came running towards us.

"Kanan!" She hugs me. "Are you alright? Did you get in contact with the others? Do you know where they are?"

I gasp for air as I try to answer. "Yes…I…was fine…..until…..you….hugged me…"

She lets go as I gasp for air and sheepishly smiles. "Sorry."

"It's fine."

Ahsoka looks at Ronin.

"Hello, Ronin. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, thank you."

Ahsoka turns back to me. "Well, we better get going soon." She walks past us and towards Talin, who I didn't even know was there. She sits on one knee and starts petting him. "Hello, Talin. How's my favorite little buddy?"

Takin purrs in response and stars rubbing his head against her legs. Ahsoka laughs. She grabs Talin and gets up with him in her arms.

"Aren't you going to get your stuff?" She asks. "It's going to take awhile to find everyone."

Ronin and I nod and start walking towards the tent. As we grab our stuff and put them in Ahsoka's ship, I thought about the crew.

 _Are they alright?_

 _Did they get hurt?_

 _Were they captured?_

 _Are they falling for a trap that they didn't know about?_

I just hope their okay. They mean everything to me. They're my crew. No…..

…..they're my family. My soul. My life.

* * *

 ** _Zeb's POV_**

It has been about 'ree hours since we came onto this transport bus. We were only halfway to the village when we were stop. Stormtroopers walked in, searching for rebels. And by rebels, I mean Chopper and I.

As 'ey searched the transport, Chopper and I tried to hid ourselves. We secretly went to the back and hid behind some people.

As we did, we heard some of them gasp. Guess 'ey know we're here. Thankfully, 'ey didn't tell. The stormtroopers soon left and we were on our way again.

A rodian walked up to us.

"So you're the rebels they're looking for, huh?", he whispers as soon as he was close enough.

I run my neck. "Yea." I look at him. "You're not goin' to turn us in, 'ight?"

"No, no." He leans in closer. "In fact, I'm a rebel for the platinum squadron."

"Beep bep bop booooop."

"I'm wi' Chop'. I never heard of 'is platinum squadron."

"That's because we're more of a secret cell. In case most of the rebellion gets caught, we can start a new one again."

"Beeep bop bop."

"Are you sure, Chop'."

"Beep, beep boo."

"If you say so."

I turn to the rodian. "Al'ight, we'll come wi' you….after we find the rest of our crew."

Rodian sighs. "Oh, alright. I'll take you to the rebellion after we find your crew."

The transport stops and on the 'ight side was the Sandstone Village. Finally, we can get off 'is cramped up place.

Chopper, the rodian, and I get off and head into the village for a place to stay. I guess thin's really are turnin' up.

* * *

 ** _Nobody's POV_**

But…..what Zeb and Chopper didn't know was that they were walking right into a trap.

* * *

 ** _Sabine's POV_**

It's the next day, around noon. Myra, Lyra, and I had awoken about an hour ago. Maybe two. We grabbed some food for the rest of the way to the village. It'll take about five hours to walk there.

Everything is silent. No one talked. No one hummed. No one made a single sound. The crunching of the grass was the only thing heard.

After yesterday night, it hasn't been the same. Lyra hasn't said a word about it and I don't intend to bring it up.

Myra must've heard about what we said. She hasn't said a word. And she's usually really talkative. She must not want Ezra to be with Lyra. Or probably not even near her. I've seen the way Myra looks at her. Anger, sadness, and distrust. They're always burning in her eyes.

If only Myra can trust Lyra. If only she'll see Lyra for who she really is. If only she'll let her guard down and break that barrier. If only she'll listen to her heart.

I quietly sigh and look at Myra. She's currently reading the book that I saw her reading earlier. The Old Religion. I've been wondering why she's reading that. Maybe she wants to know what it was like before the Empire. Or she probably wants to know more about the Jedi.

I look towards Lyra. She had head down, a clouded, thoughtful look in her eyes. She's probably thinking about last night.

And finally, there's me. I'm currently focused on getting to the village and worrying about Myra and Lyra. I haven't taken a break or eaten. Well, besides from this morning.

Right now, we've been walking for at least three hours. Two more hours and we'll be at the village. I mentally sigh. I've never liked it when it was quiet. Especially, when it's too quiet. I really wish I had my paints right now. Or at least, come up with something to say.

I look at the sun and see that's it going to be dark soon. I stop and put my stuff down.

"It's going to get dark soon. It's best if we camp here tonight."

The girls silently nod and put down their stuff. I sigh once more and sit on the grassy field. I look at the sky as the sun slowly sets itself.

I hope those two get along. I hope we can find the others. I just want the us to be together and be a family again.

* * *

 ** _Leo's POV_**

It's been an hour since we finished handing out the fruit to everyone. As Ezra and the Twi'lek, Hera I think her name was, continued talking, I was able to sneak away.

I went to my favorite place. It's on top of a tall building with some chairs, blankets, clothing, etc. It's been covered up and locked away. Until I found it.

I was looking for a place to stay while….I was on the run. I had came to this very exact building. I found a door blocked up and partially covered. I was able to clear the area and open the door. What I found inside amazed me.

There were chairs, blankets, clothing, dressers, mirrors, and many more. You can see the entire village from the hight, too. You can see what everyone is doing and where they're going. It's seemed like it belonged to someone really rich. They must've fled when the empire arrived.

After a few days, I continued to visit the place. No one lived there, so it was safe for me to go. Each time I go there, I'm amazed at what I see. I still am.

I walk into the building and breathe in the familiar scent. I walk into the very room I visit every time I need to….think some things over.

I go over to the edge of the roof and sit on the floor. Did I mention that this room actually takes place on the roof?

There's a thin, bamboo ceiling above the room, sheltering it from any rain, snow, or anything falling from the sky.

I sigh and looked down, watching as the villagers pass and buy supplies. I look over to where Ezra and Hera are standing. They were laughing, talking,….hugging.

I sigh once more. I wish I had a family right now. And the only one alive is with the empire. I think about what will happen in the future.

"Leo!"

"Leo! Leo!"

"Leo, come on out!"

I look down to see Ezra and Hera calling my name. Guess I was away for too long.

I climb down the stairs and out the building. I slowly turn around and look at them as I think about it again.

I'm going to regret what I'll do. I'll never forgive myself, but it's the only way. I hope they can forgive me.

I start walking to them, but I wasn't able to take a step. A hand wrapped over my body and another covered my mouth. I was quickly pulled into a dark alley.

"You aren't getting away this time….Leo."

My eyes widen in realization. I immediately start to try to get free. But, his grip was too strong.

I hear him chuckle. "Don't even try to escape. You're not going anywhere."

After a minute of struggling, I give up. He's right. There's no way I can escape with him here. I barely did the last time. I hope they can find me. Oh, who am I kidding? They won't come for me. I bet they don't even care.

I was continued to be taken deeper into the alley, the darkness taking over step by step.

We soon reached a small ship. The very ship I had run away from years ago. He puts me on my feet and uncovered my mouth. I feel something being wrapped around my hands. Rope.

"You're going to be sorry you ever came back for me." I growl at him.

He chuckles once more. "Funny, kid." He finishes tying the rope and starts tying my feet. "As you know, I'm bigger, stronger, smarter, and faster this time. There's no way you can escape."

"I did twice. I can do it again." I smirk as I see him frown. "I bet I can outsmart you again, Jayi."

My voice turns dark when I say his name. He frowns once more when I said it. He finishes trying my feet and stands up.

"You know what?" He turns his back to me, kneeling down to get something. "I think you should stay quiet. Wouldn't want to loose that mouth of yours, do you?"

I smirk once more when I see that my plan was working. "What are you going to do? Kill me? Not like you can do that."

He turns around, holding a cloth in his hand. "No. This." He ties the cloth around my mouth, gagging me.

I try to make a noise. "Mmhhhp!" But, all that came out was a soft sound that nobody can really hear unless their close.

Jayi smirks. "Now, that's more like it." He picks me up and puts me against the ship. "Now you wait here while I finish loading up. Don't go anywhere." He laughs. "Oh, wait. You can't!"

He walks off laughing while I roll my eyes. I start reaching for the knots. Weird, I can't reach them. I try loosing the knots, but the more I try, the tighter it gets. And it burns. A lot. I hate to admit it, but….I think Jayi really did get smarter.

I look at Jayi as he brings some crates inside his ship. He was almost done. Guess there's really no hope for me now. My life is over. Get ready for your new life, Leo. The life you once had a couple of years ago.

I sigh into the gag and look up at Jayi once more. He was loading the last crate in. Best if I get one last look around my home planet.

I look at the soon to be forgotten sights. The buildings. The market. The villagers….my secret place. My eyes lay on the place where Ezra and Hera were.

Tears grew in my eyes. I thought Ezra actually cared for me. I thought he thought of me like a brother. I thought….I though he would always be there for me. I look down. I guess not.

I hear Jayi just his hands. "Well, that's about it. Come on, you little rat. It's time to go."

Jayi walks towards me. He kneeled down and starts to pick me up…..when I see a figure in the back.

"Mph mamps?"

"What's that? You got something to say?"

I look behind him to see the figure better. It looks like he's wearing orange. My eyes widen. No, it can't be. He doesn't cares for me. He never did.

Jayi looks at me in bewilderment. He turns around and sees what I'm looking at. He turns back to me.

"Well, it seems we have an unexpected visitor." He puts me back down. "This might take a while." He gets up and walks to the figure.

As the figure got closer, I got a better view of him. Orange jumpsuit. Midnight blue hair. Electric blue eyes.

I gasp into the gag. He came. He came! I didn't think he cared for me. But, he does. He does! But….how is he find me? Oh, I'll ask him later. What's important is that…..

 _…..Ezra came for me._

* * *

 ** _Ezra's POV_**

I was talking to Hera when I noticed that Leo wasn't with us. I look around, but didn't see him.

"Hera?" She stops talking a and looks at me.

"Something wrong, Ezra?"

"I can't seem to god Leo. Did you see him?"

Hera shakes her head. "No, having seen him. I didn't see him leave either."

Ugh, not again. "Ugh, not again. He tends to leave when I'm not looking and disappears. He always comes back. But, I feel like something bad is going to happen. "

Hera's eyes fill with worry. "If you say something bad is going happen, then something bad is going to happen. We better look for him."

I nod and we both start to search the village.

"Leo!" I call out.

"Leo! Leo!" Hera calls out in the opposite direction.

"Leo, come on out!"

I look toward the market. My eyes scan the area searching for any part of him. Nothing. I sigh and turn to Hera.

"We can't find him like this. We'll have to try another way."

Hera nods. "Try _it_."

I nod and start to search for Leo's presence. You see when we're out in public, we decided to call the force it so…well, you know. The empire won't find us by someone saying "A Jedi!" or "A force sensitive."

I search for his presence. It took awhile but, I found it.

"This way." I point to the market.

We run to the market and I try again. It seems that Leo is moving.

"That way."

We run past the market and to a couple of buildings. This was were I always found Leo when he disappears. I look for Leo's presence once more. I feeling dark feelings go through me, making me shiver.

I turn to Hera. "He's afraid, Hera. And….angry. I sense someone with him. He's in trouble."

Hera nods. "Then we better find quick."

Hera and I run to were I sensed him. Into a dark alley. As we walked farther into the alley, the darker it got. Yep, Leo is definitely in trouble.

We got to the edge of the alley and to an opening. There, about twenty meters away, is a ship. This big, muscular guy is loading crates into the ship.

I look at the side of the ship and see….I gasp. Leo. His hands and legs are tied, preventing him from escaping. There's also a gag around his mouth, making him unable to talk.

The man walks over to Leo and starts to pick him up. I growl.

"Stay here." I tell Hera. She quietly nods and takes a step back.

I see the man look over his shoulder and smirks. He puts Leo back down and starts walking in my direction. I put my hand on my lightsaber.

Things are about to get ugly.

* * *

 ** _Me: Phew, finally done. (Stretches) Sorry, it took me so long. I have school and other stuff to do. So here's the chapter. Hop you enjoyed it._**

 _ **Ezra: Enjoyed it?! Sure, I gut Hera back, but Leo got**_ _captured!_ _ **How do you people enjoy that?!**_

 ** _Me: Don't worry, Ez. You'll get Leo back. (Mutters) Hopefully._**

 ** _Ezra: I heard that! And you said I would know what Leo's hiding._**

 ** _Me: Yea, sorry. Decided to move that to the next chapter._**

 _ **Ezra:**_ _WHY?!_

 ** _Me: (shrugs) Thought it would make the story more mysterious._**

 **Ezra: Well, you're doing a great job at that.**

 ** _Me: Just stop talking._**

 ** _Ezra: Nope._**

 _ **Me: Alright, Blueberry.**_

 ** _Ezra: Don't call me that!_**

 ** _Me: Nope._**

 ** _Ezra: Fine, fine. But, you have to tell me everything after this 'announcement.'_**

 ** _Me: Sure, whatever. (Turns to readers) Anyway, hope you enjoyed it. And one other thing. If I don't finish this story before the middle of February, I will probably not upload the first chapter of Miraculous: The Twins until the end of February or the first week of March. Sorry about that, but I want to finish this story first before I start the next one. Also, I made some new polls. Check them out cause I really need an answer for it. Okay, that's all for now. Bye, guys! (Presses a button and the screen turns off)_**


	14. Why Did You Do It?

**_Me: Hey, guys. So, I'm trying to finish this story quickly so I won't have to start The Twins late._**

 ** _Ezra: Why are you replacing us?_**

 ** _Me: I'm not replacing you. Just doing The Twins for a while and then you're the center of attention again._**

 ** _Ezra: Yea, right._**

 ** _Me: Just leave. We'll talk about this later. Promise._**

 ** _Ezra: You better keep that promise. (leaves the room)_**

 ** _Me: Anyway, hope you enjoy._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars Rebels. I only own Myra, Lyra, and Ronin._**

* * *

 ** _Kanan's POV_**

After we had gotten everything we needed onto Ahsoka's ship, we left and went into hyperspace.

"Ahsoka, why are we going back to the rebellion?", I ask, slightly unsure.

She sighs. "Because, Kanan, if we're going to find the others, we'll need a bigger ship and more supplies."

I nod. Of course we'll need to do that. How dumb can I be?

I turn around and sit on a bench besides Ronin. I decided to start a conversation.

"So." I start, looking at the ground. "You and Mira were close?"

Ronin nods. "Uh huh. We were so close that it was as if we were always brother and sister from the day we met."

"Must've been fun with her around."

Ronin chuckles. "You wouldn't the know half of it. She had so much joy in her."

"She always was the same. Until….well, you know."

Ronin shakes his head. "Yea. But, when she married Empiram and had Ezra and Myra, she was like herself again. But, even brighter and happier than before."

"I can imagine her like that right now."

Silence took over for a moment.

"If only she was here."

Silence took over again.

Mira would be proud to see Ezra and Myra fighting for freedom. Just like she and Empiram were.

If she was here right now, she would so happy to see her children fighting to the right cause. She would be happy to see them together. She would be happy to see them….a family.

If only Mira was here…but…..she is. She's watching us right now. We might not be able to see her but, she's here. We just don't know it.

"We're almost there." Ahsoka says, breaking our thoughts.

Ronin gets up and stands next to Ahsoka. I get up and start to walk towards them.

 _Oh, Mira. Why did you have to leave us? Why did you do it?_

* * *

 ** _Zeb's POV_**

We had stopped at a buildin' before it got dark last night. Right now, it's mornin'. Around 11:20 I 'ink.

The rodian we had followed was out gettin' supplies. I don't trust him, but if Chopper says to trust him…than I guess I trust him, too. Partially 'ough.

The rodian says 'at he's from a secret rebel cell. If he was, why hadn't Ahsoka or Sato told us? And if Hera knew, why didn't she?

I look at Chop to see 'im tryin' to fix the com. 'Ell, it's better to do it now instead of while we're searchin'.

I walk to the window and looked out. What's takin' 'atrodian so lon'. I look to the market and see 'im walkin' back. Finally, took 'im a while.

I take a step back from the window and wait. A few minutes later, the rodian walks in.

"Took you lon' enough."

He puts the bag down. "Well, I had business to do."

"What kind of business?"

Right 'ere and 'en, stormtroopers burst 'rough the door. 'Ey aim 'eir blasters at Chopper and me.

"Sorry, fellas. But, I had no chose. It was either help capture you or my family dies." The rodian looks down guiltily and helpless.

"Beep bop booop!"

"What do you mean you knew?!"

"Bup bop de bop."

"And it led us into a trap! 'Ink before you act, Chop!"

"Bep de boop dee bop."

"What do you mean by 'at?!"

"Beep bop."

"Ugh, droids."

The stormtroopers walk up to us, 'eir blasters still aimed at us. "Come on, time to take you rebels in."

I growl. I hear a ruckus outside the door and so do the troopers. And standin' by the door, are the people who I never 'ought I would see again.

"Not on my watch, bucket heads."

* * *

 ** _Sabine's POV_**

We had started our journey to the village again earlier this morning. We hadn't eaten anything and we're starving.

It has been an hour and we're almost at Theo village. It's still quiet between the three of us. None of us talked unless we had to.

We never did anything, but walked. Well, besides Myra. She has a whole bag of books.

Apparently, she had the bag with her when the Ghost had….been attacked.

Lyra has been thinking. I guess it still hasn't gotten off her mind. If I were her, I would be the same. You can't get something like off your mind in a day.

And me? Same as Lyra. But, thinking about something else. I'm worried that we won't find the others. I'm worried that we see each other again. I'm worried that something bad is going to happen. I'm….I'm scared of what will happen.

We all did our own thing, neither of us saying a word. We just walked and walked, hoping to reach the village a moment later.

About half and hour later, we finally made it. After three days of walking and surviving on what we had, we finally reached the village.

We walked inside the village and to the market. Almost everything we needed was there. The only problem was how to get them. I sigh. If only Ezra was here. He could easily steal some stuff for all of us to eat.

Myra was still reading, though I think she's keeping an eye out. Lyra was either thinking or was looking at her surroundings. I was looking for a place to stay and forming a plan of how to get some certain things we need to survive.

And hour later and we still haven't found a place to stay. I sigh, giving up. We'll just go to an alley and sleep there for tonight.

We turn to a corner and see a rodian with a couple of bucket heads. I turn to Myra and Lyra.

"Stay here." I order. "I'm going to take a look."

They nod and take a step back. I casually walk by, pretending I had other business to do. Once I was at a safe distance, hide behind some crates. I turn to them and start listening.

"Don't worry. They are with me right now."

"They could leave at any point. Remember, if you don't turn them in, your family gets it."

The rodian sighs and looks down in defeat. "Alright. I'll take them to you now."

The rodian turns around starts walking. The stormtroopers spread out and watch him, following him to wherever the rodian is taking them.

I wait until the coast is clear. I get up and start walking back to Myra and Lyra. I tell them what happened.

"…And I think I know who they were talking about."

The girls look at each other. Myra looks back at me.

"But…what if it isn't them?"

I put a hand on her shoulder. "We should still help the rodian and his family. It's always best to help others."

Myra hesitates. She looks at her feet as if thinking. A moment later, she looks and nods.

Lyra steps in. "Well, what are we waiting for? Come on!"

Lyra starts running off, leaving us behind. Myra and I look at each other and start following her.

Wow, the girls run fast. I know their worried but, they don't have to run so fast. It's not like by the time we get there, they'll be gone….Oh, no.

I start to increase my speed as fast as I can. How….how….can those….two…run….so fast? I was finally able to catch up to the girls. They were hiding behind some crates, looking at the troopers and the rodian.

And when the rodian opens the door….there, inside the house, was someone I thought I would never see for a long time. Next to him is a droid. _Zeb. Chopper._

I softly gaps and so do the girls. It really was them. I knew it! I knew that it was them. Well, probably not exactly them, but they're here! They're actually standing right in front of us.

We watched them for a few more minutes, carefully. The stormtroopers walk towards them, their blaster aiming at them.

"Come on, time to take you rebels in." I hear the commander say.

"Oh no, they don't." I whisper.

I turn around. "Lyra, Myra, stay here. Don't move. And if I say run…run."

The girls look at me and, hesitantly, nod. I get up and run to the door. The troopers see me and turn, blasters aimed.

I look at them, fire in my eyes. "Not on my watch bucket heads."

* * *

 ** _Ezra's POV_**

Here I am, lightsaber in hand, ready to save Leo's life. Yea, I know what your thinking. Wow, you're ready to save someone's life who you only knew for a few days.

But, when you actually get know that person very well, you trust them and think of them as family. Sure, I've only known Leo for a few days, but he's a good kid and great friend. I think of him as family.

Sure, I don't know about him that much. But, after seeing what he does these couple days…..helping people, giving them his food, defending them…..I trust him.

After seeing how he's been acting today, I just wanted to cheer him up. Not let him get kidnapped by a crazy man, who probably wants to kill him. Speaking of that, I better get back to the fight.

I stare at the man, determination burning in my eyes. The man looks at my lightsaber and smirks.

"A Jedi. Interesting." He looks at me, making eye contact. "I would be paid even more if I turn you in."

Paid even more?

I glare at him. "Nobody's paying you anything. Not while I'm around." My eyes wanders to Leo. I turn my attention back to the man. "Now, let him go. We can do the easy way or the hard way."

"I am sorry, but I can not release him."

"The hard way it is."

I close my lightsaber and turn on the blaster. ** _(Remember, this is happening in the middle of season 2.)_** I shoot at him a couple of times, only for him to dodge them. I run over to a crate and take cover.

I look at Leo and see that he's trying to loosen the ropes. I look back at the alley and see….nothing. Where did Hera go?! She was right there!

I feel crate move. I look over and see the man shooting at me. Right, he's still here. I activate my lightsaber and start blocking the blasts.

I quickly look around. I spot Hera sneaking her way to Leo. I let out a breath of relief. Thank the force she's okay. I turn my attention back to the man.

I slowly walk up to him, blocking the shots as I go. As soon as I was close enough, I cut the blaster in half. I pointed the lightsaber at his neck, making unable to move.

"That was barely a fight at all." I say, still breathing normally.

I bring the lightsaber closer to his neck. "Now tell me what you needed him for."

He puts his hands up. "Alright, alright." He takes a breath. "The empire wanted me to bring him in."

"Why?"

"I don't know. All I know is that if I bring him in, I get to bring him with me after a few days."

"And why do you want him?" I growl.

"I'm sure Leo can tell you."

Oh my…I forgot all about them. My attention immediately went to Leo. I see Hera helping him get out of the ropes. Though, I can see they're having trouble.

I turn back to the man, only to see him gone. How did he….? I shake it away. He's here somewhere. I'm pretty sure we'll see him soon.

I walk over Hera and Leo. His gag was off, so that's one thing less to do. I look down at the rope and see knots everywhere.

"Woah, no wonder you're having trouble." I say.

Hera nods. "Who can make this many knots? It's impossible to untie this."

I gently push Hera aside. "Here, let me handle this."

I take out my lightsaber and gently cut the ropes. As soon as they were off, Leo sighed in relief.

I checked his hands and saw marks. I growl. That man, who ever he is, is going to pay. Next time I see him, I will chop off his hands.

I shake the thought aside and turn to Leo. "Leo, who was that man?"

Leo sighs. "That…was Jayi. He's….he's my cousin."

"Your cousin?!"

Leo nods. I sigh, almost regretting for asking.

"Look, Leo, just tell us. It'll help us protect you better. And it'll help you feel better." Hera advises. I nod, agreeing.

Leo looks at us. He takes a deep breath and starts. "Well…yes, Jayi is my cousin. When my family was….taken, I was able escape. Jayi has been trying to find me and take me to his father….my uncle. Jayi is a bounty hunter. Not a good one, but a bounty hunter. My uncle on the other hand, well he's…."

Hera and I look at each other. I turn to Leo. "Just tell us. It'll be fine. I promise."

Leo looks at me and nods. "….he's a general in the empire. One of the best. I don't know why he wants me, but my parents told me to stay away from him at all cost. I am never to go after him, be with him, talk to him, or even see him."

"Wow, your parents really didn't want you near him."

Leo nods, sadly. "Jayi caught me twice before, but I was able to get away from him. Let's just say his plans had holes. Several of them." He chuckles quietly. "But, it seems he's been thinking about this one for awhile. If you guys didn't get here in time, I would've been gone by then. And, about this time, I think it was for a different reason."

"What reason?" Hera questions.

Leo looks at us hesitantly. "I…I-I don't want to talk about it just yet."

I smile at him softly. "You can tell us whenever you're ready."

Leo looks at us and nods. I stand up. "How about we head back and you can finish there?"

Leo nods and stands up. Hera does so, too. I turn around and we all start walking back. I just hope Leo is making the right choice of not telling us everything.

* * *

 ** _Leo's POV_**

We stand up and start walking back. As we did, I thought about my….um…choices. Should I tell them? Should I keep it a secret? Should I just do what I have to do to get her back?

All these questions were running through my head, I didn't even hear Ezra. My thoughts were stopped when a hand pulled me back, stopping me from hitting into a wall.

Ezra pulled me next to him. "Woah, watch your step. I know you just went through something scary. But, it doesn't mean you can let yourself get hurt even more."

"Right, sorry. Just….just thinking."

Ezra lets go of my shoulder. "Just be careful."

I nod and continue walking. Maybe I should tell them. They could get a head start and not be captured. But if I do, then I might not be able to get her back. Maybe if I tell them, they could help me get her back. And check if she really is alive.

Yea, I think it's best if I tell them.

I stop, turn around, and look at them. "I need to tell you something."

Hera looks at me. "What is it?"

I look around. "Not here. There's too many people." I start walking. "Follow me."

I see them look at each other and follow me. I led the two to the house. The very one that I was…um..caught in front of.

I open the door. "Come on."

They follow me inside. I walk over to the door and push it open. We walked inside and they gasps. I would do the same if this was the first time I was seeing this. The place almost looks like a rich guy's living room.

I walk to the center and sit on the floor. Hera and Ezra do the same.

Ezra looks at me. "How did you find this place?"

"Found it while I was on run."

He nods. Hera turns to me. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

I look at her and sigh. You have to tell them, Leo. For their sake. And for her's.

I take deep breath. "Well, you know about the thing I didn't want to talk about?" They nod. "This is hard to say, but the empire wanted me to do something. In exchange, I would get something….no, someone…back."

"Who is it? And what did the empire want you to do?" Ezra questions.

I sigh. "That person….she's…she's my sister."

"But I thought you said your whole family was gone." Ezra says.

"Yes, they are gone, but she's the only one alive. Apparently she's in the prison here. I didn't know until a week ago. I don't even know if she's alive."

"We can get someone from the empire to check." Hera assures me. "We'll call him when we get back to the rebellion. Now, what did the empire want you to do?"

This is the part that will probably leave me stranded in the middle of nowhere.

I take another deep breath. "The empire….they wanted me to….to help capture you guys."

"...What?"

"But, I didn't. I could've told them you were with me, but I didn't. It…it just didn't feel right."

Ezra looks at me, sadness and….proud in his eyes? "I can't believe you sided with the empire." I was about to say something, but he stopped me. "But, you didn't tell. You actually helped us. I'm proud of you, kiddo. You did the right thing."

I look down, still thinking that they're mad at me. Even if he's saying he's proud.

He looks at me and continues. "Hey, don't feel sad. You did the right thing. And don't worry, we'll help you find your sister."

I look up at him. "Really?"

"Uh huh. We'll see if she's alive and if she's actually in the prison here."

"Thank you." I jump up and hug him, only to be sad again and let go. "But, aren't you mad that I was working with empire? Or almost turned you in?"

"But, you didn't. You kept us a secret. l You did the right thing, even if it meant you won't see your sister." He stands up. "Come on, lets go back. It's been a ruff day for all of us."

I nod, though still feeling guilty. The three of us start to walk back to the house. I can't help but feel guilty for what I did. I guess it won't go away for awhile. _Oh, why did I do it?qwa,,and,_

I just hope she's alright. And hope the empire doesn't kill her. Or find out about Ezra and Hera hiding with me. It'll just make thing worse…for all of us.

* * *

 **Chopper Translations:**

 **"Beep bop booop!" - "I knew it! You traitor!"**

 **"Bup bop de bop." - "I said to trust him to see if he was working with the empire."**

 **"Beep bop." - "Never mind."**

* * *

 ** _Me: Finally, I'm done! Sorry it took so long, guys. I was busy with school. Plus, I was sick. Anyway, just two more chapters and we are done. The Twins may or may not be up by the end of February. If not, we'll have to wait until March. Sorry, for keeping you guys waiting so long._**

 ** _Ezra: The longer the better._**

 ** _Me: Ezra, you're still not made at me for ending this story, right?_**

 ** _Ezra: Of course I am!_**

 ** _Me: Remember what I told you. You're going to back soon, promise._**

 ** _Ezra: Oh, really?_**

 ** _Me: Hey, if I make a promise, I can't break it. And you know that._**

 ** _Ezra: Alright, I believe you just this once._**

 ** _Me: Good, now can I please finish?_**

 ** _Ezra: Fine.(walks out)_**

 ** _Me: Okay, as I was saying. The Twins might be up late. I'm sorry if this is making you angry, but what can I say? I'm really busy with school and some other things. Speaking of that, I gotta go. Bye, guys. And have a wonderful time off from school. (Camera closes)_**


	15. Reunited and Captured

_**Me: Hey, guys! So, as you know, there are two more chapters, including this one, until the story is finished.**_

 _ **Ezra: Why?!**_

 _ **Me: (Uses the force and pushes Ezra far away from the ship) Ezra: (Yells) I will be back!**_

 _ **Me: Uh, huh. Anyway, you know the thing I said about this being the second last chapter. Well, I lied. This is the last chapter. I only said that to stop blueberry from crying even more. He just won't stop being such a–**_

 _ **Ezra: (Runs inside) I'm back!**_

 _ **Me: Okay. Bye, guys! See ya at the end of the chapter!**_

 _ **Ezra: No! Wa– (Camera closes)**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Starlight does not own SWR. She only own Myra, Lyra, and Ronin.**_

* * *

 _ **Kanan's POV**_

 _Three Hours._

That's how long we've been searching. We had gotten everything we needed and headed back to the planet, Emos, and searched. We haven't found anyone yet. I just hope they're okay.

Ronin and Ahsoka are worried, too. Though, judging by how Ronin's acting, he's more than worried. He hasn't seen his nephew since Myra was born and Myra since he was her guard in her time in that cell. Ronin had taken Talin out to see if he can find them.

I still don't know how Talin can find force users. And how come there aren't others like him? Is he the only one who can track them? I'm just glad Talin is with Ronin instead of someone else.

Ronin comes back on the ship. I look at him. "Anything?"

He shakes his head. "Nothing. Not a single thing." He turns around. "I'm going to search some more. Make sure Talin doesn't leaves the ship."

Talin runs to Ahsoka and jumps into her arms. She shakes her head. "No, Ronin. Stay for a bit. You can help even better if you are well rested."

I stand up. "And I'll go instead. You stay here and rest. I'll be back soon."

I walk past him and out the ship, not looking back. Once I was a good distance away from the ship, I sit down. I breathe in the fresh air of forest planet.

I always thought the fresh, peaceful places were the best. They calmed me down and everything around me seemed to slow down. In places like this, it seemed as if nothing would go wrong.

But, right now, everything is going wrong. My crew...my family...is missing, hurt, and somewhere on this planet. They could be less than a mile away and I wouldn't even notice. Who knows what's happening to them right now?

I get up, deciding to search some more, when something caught my eye. I walk closer to it and see what it is. It was...a book. And not just any book. It was the very that was on the _Ghost._ And the very one Myra was reading.

 _The Old Religion_.

I have noticed Myra reading it. She always had it with her. It must've dropped out from her bag. That

must mean she was here!

I pick up the book and look around some more. I crouch down and look at the dirt and grass. _Footprints._ Small and large ones. Someone must be with her.

I get up and walk over the tree. If we're going to find them, I have to know where I found the book and the footprints. I take out my lightsaber and carefully print a large X into the tree.

I put my lightsaber away and walk back to the ship, the book in my hand.

Talin runs up to me and rubs his head against my leg, purring. Ahsoka and Ronin look at me, waiting for me say talk.

"I found something." I hold out the book. "Myra was reading this. I also found footprints."

Ahsoka stands up. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" She starts the ship as I pick Talin up. "Kanan you take Ronin and lead us to where you found them."

I nod and take Ronin with me, Talin still in my arms. We walk out the ship and Ahsoka takes off to the air.

I lead the both of them into the forest, Ahsoka in the air and Ronin behind me. I look for the tree with the X and walked over to it. I set Talin on the grass and crouch down, looking at the ground.

"Over here." Ronin looks down and I point to the footprints. "She was here with someone else." I point to the right. "They went that way."

"I'll meet you on the other side of the forest. See you there." Ahsoka flies over to where I pointed. I look over at Ronin. "Come on. Lets find her."

He nods. "I have an idea." He takes out a tracking device and puts it on Talin's collar. "Go find them, Talin."

Talin purrs into his hand and runs off, leaving us behind. Silence takes over for a moment. Ronin takes out a tracker and turns to me. "Come on, let's follow him."

I nod and we start to follow Talin. I hope Myra is okay. And I hope who ever she's with is someone we know and trust. And she's not the only one I'm worried about. I hope the others are okay.

 _Stay safe, everyone. We're coming._

* * *

 _ **Myra's POV**_

Here we are, hiding behind the crates while Sabine tries to save Zeb and Chopper.

I was worried. Worried that one of them might get hurt. Worried that they'll get captured. Worried for their lives.

But, at the same time, I was happy. Happy that we found Zeb and Chopper. Happy that we get to teach those troopers some lessons. Happy for I get to fight.

Sabine had manage to grab a blaster from one of the troopers and started stunning them. As she fought, Lyra and I were hiding behind the crates, watching. Zeb and Chopper were still surrounded by troopers.

Lyra turns to me. "I'm going in. Hand me my lightsaber."

Lyra had manage to keep her lightsaber with her on the entire journey, in case you didn't know. I take the lightsaber out of the bag and hand her the weapon.

Lyra grips it tightly in her hand. "Stay here and don't move."

Lyra runs into the house, igniting her lightsaber. The green light bouncing off the walls and armor of the stormtroopers.

"Jedi." The leader said. "Get the both of them."

The troopers start walking closer.

"What are you doing here?!" Sabine yells as she stuns more troopers.

Lyra blocks more shots. "You know I won't let you fight alone. Besides, I don't want to miss the chance to fight bucket heads."

 _And neither will I._

I hate it when I'm not able to fight. I want to help, save others, and fight for our freedom and justice. Ezzy has never let me fight or do anything to help. He always made sure I stayed on the _Ghost._ But this time, he won't have a choice.

I grab a nearby blaster and run inside. I shoot a stormtrooper behind Sabine. She looks behind her and then to me. _"Myra?!"_

Sabine stuns another trooper. " _What_ are you doing here?! You know it's dangerous!"  
I stun a trooper. "You know I won't miss a chance to fight either. Ezzy never let me join a fight. But, since

he's not here, this is my chance."  
"You still should've stayed hidden! What if you get _hurt?!_ Oh, my...Ezra is going to kill me!"

I chuckle. "Not if he gets to me first." I stun the troopers surrounding Zeb and Chopper. "Besides...what he doesn't knows, won't kill him."

"And if he knows?"

"Then he'll kill me."

I finish stunning the troopers surrounding Zeb and Chopper. Lyra runs over and cuts their restraints.

Zeb stretches. "Finally, I get to smash some bucket heads." He runs over and smashes the troopers together, knocking them out. "That's what you get for leading us into a trap _and_ restraining us."

As we fight, Chopper rolls around, zapping the troopers as they're busy fighting us. The rodian has run out during the fight at some point, too. I don't see him anywhere.

I walk back as the troopers get closer and closer. I feel something behind me, but I was too late.

A trooper knocks the blaster out of my hands and the one behind grabs me. The others look over, stopping for a moment before trying to get to me.

Sabine continue stunning the troopers, but wasn't able to. I roll my eyes. Bucket heads are just too dumb.

I kick the trooper where it is not pretty. He lets go, doubling over. I grab his arm and throw him into the rest of the troopers, knocking the last of them out.

Everything stops. Everyone looks at me, surprise, confusion, and curiosity in their eyes.

I dust my hands and look at them. "What?"

Zeb points to me and then to the troopers. "How did you..."

"Um...uh...When you train with the empire at such a young age, you get strong easily. And, when I was alone on the _Ghost_ , I trained a lot _._ "

 _Staring._

I nervously laugh. "Umm...shouldn't we get going?" I take a step back. "I'm a...I'm going to wait outside."

I run out the door and sit on the crate. I just revealed one of my secrets to them. At least they don't know all of them. I'm not ready to tell them. Not after what happened.

Everyone walks out. Guessing by their expressions, they're still surprised.

"Well, umm...we should get going before reinforcements come." I start walking.

I could feel them staring into my back as they follow me.

At least what I told them wasn't a complete lie. They can't know what the Empire did to me while I was with them. They aren't ready...

 _I'm not ready._

* * *

 _ **Lyra's POV**_

 _What...just...happened?_

One second we were fighting stormtroopers, the next...Myra had knock all of them out from...throwing them into each other.

Where did she get that strength? I don't believe her when she said the Empire trained her. I think...no...I know the Empire did something to her.

Why isn't she telling us? Is she worried? Afraid? Is she afraid of what we'll think...about her? No, that can't be it. She's probably just not ready. At least, I hope so.

Right now, we're looking for a place to hide since the Empire now knows we're here. Myra is ahead, walking as fast as she can. She probably still doesn't want to face us yet.

We kept our profile low. We stayed close to the alleyways and away from the people. We stayed in a group and checked our surroundings.

We never stopped walking. Not for a break, not for food, not even when we're about to get caught. We just walked and walked and walked.

Myra is still ahead of us. Even if we tried to catch up, she was still far ahead. Wow, I never knew how fast she was. Even when we were in the forest.

Sabine has been leading the rest of us out of the village. Though, it hasn't been going as planned. Each time we're close to our ticket out of here, stormtroopers walk over and guards it.

Zeb and Chopper...let's just say they aren't doing well and leave it at that.  
And me? I'm thinking of what will happen. _Will we get out of here without being caught? What's going_

 _to happen? Will we find the others? Will we find Ezra?_

All these thoughts ran through my head, making me unable to think straight. A hand grabs my shoulder, stopping me from falling into some crates.

Sabine turns me around, making me face her. "Hey...you okay?" I nod. "Yea, just...just thinking."  
She lets go. "Okay, but stay aware of your surroundings."  
I nod and she walks away.

She's right. I should have a straight mind and not focus too much on...my questions.

I feel a chill go down my spine. It was...cold, dark, fearful. I really hope it doesn't mean what I think it means.

I just hope we can get out of here and reunite. I hope everyone is okay. That Ezra is okay.

 _Oh, Ezra. Please, be safe. I don't want to lose you, too._

* * *

 _ **Kanan's POV**_

We have been following Talin for a while now. According to the tracker, he's still running. We had reached the other side of the forest and met up with Ahsoka. From there, we followed him in the ship.

After we passed the forest, it has just been clear plain. Almost like a prairie. But, flat lands and very little trees.

Talin is still running to wherever he's taking us.

I sigh and lay my head against the iron wall. "How much longer 'till we find them? Or at least when he stops."

Ronin looks up. "Right now." I sit up. "He's at a village nearby." Ahsoka lands the ship at distance from the village.

"Well, what are we waiting for?"

Ronin gets up. "I'll blend in as one of the troopers. You guys go ahead. I'll meet up with you soon." He hands us the tracker. "Look for Talin while you're at it."

Ahsoka and I nod and leave the ship. We walk into the village, using the tracker to find our way to Talin.

As we did, we found out that more and more stormtroopers were arriving. I guess we're at the right place.

We followed the tracker to an alley. It was dark and not much light to see. Ahsoka and I look at each and nod.

We cautiously walk in, checking our surroundings as we go. Halfway in and we hear an innocent sound.

 _'Meow.'_

 _Talin._

We walk closer to the sound and hear a little girl's laugh. "Haha, s-stop! I-I ca-can't t-t-ake this much lon- longer! Haha!"

I silently gasp and take a step forward. " _Myra."_ I whisper. I turn to Ahsoka. "Come on."  
We walk to the end of the alley, our pace getting faster and faster. We turn the corner to see Myra

laughing on the ground and Talin...licking her?

Myra looks to her side.

"K-ka-ana-an!" She gasps between her giggles.

Talin licks her face even more, causing Myra to laugh much more. It looks like she's going to die from laughter if Talin doesn't stop soon.

I walk over to them and pick Talin up. "Bad, Talin."

I hand Talin over to Ahsoka, who holds him in her arms. I walk over back to Myra, who was on the ground trying to catch her breath.

I help her get up. "Are you okay?"

She nods, a bit dizzy. "Yea...yeah, I'm...I'm fine." She looks at Talin. "The little guy just caught me by surprise and you know how ticklish I am."

I nod, knowing consequences.

 _"Myra!_ "

I look over to edge of the street. Someone... no...Some people were running towards us. They were filled dirt, cuts, and bruises all over their bodies. Most of them wore dirty clothing that almost look black.

But, there was one with a few colors on their...is that armor...and another with...purple fur. There's only person I know who has purple fur ... _Zeb_.

Than that means the one with the armor is...

The girl with the armor ran up to Myra, leaving the others behind.

The person hugs Myra. "Don't run away like that ever again. You scared the life out of me." She looks to me, eyes widening. "Kanan?"

I smile. "Sabine."

The others catch up. They see me, having the same reaction as Sabine. Almost.

Zeb runs up to me, Chopper behind me. "Kanan. I'm so glad you're 'ere."

"Beep booop ba."

"I'm wi' ya, Chop."

There was another who stood in the back. She had brown hair and brown eyes. _Lyra.  
_ I walk over to her and smile. "I'm glad you're okay."

She gives a small smile back. "I'm glad you're okay, too, Kanan." She looks at Myra riding on Zeb's back. "We better find the others soon. I have this feeling. Something bad is going to happen." She looks at me in the eyes. "And it's going to happen soon."

It was just then, that I knew what she meant. A cold, dark feeling flew down my spine. But, there's only a few things that could...Oh, no.

I look at the others. "We have to go. Now."

Sabine gets up. "Why? What's wrong?"

I look at her. "The empire is coming. But, someone else is with them." I look up at the sky.

"And I think you know who."

* * *

 _ **Ezra's POV**_

Leo, Hera and I have been up here a while, talking about normal things. For once, everything was peaceful. It was calm, happy, and our laughter filled the air. It seemed as if there wasn't a care in the world.

But, all good things have to come to an end soon.

After a while of talking, it began to darken. We decided to head back to the house underneath.

"So..." I start. "What do you think will happen next?"

Hera shrugs. "Who knows? But, if there's one thing I'm sure of, it's that we'll find the others."

Leo looks down. "Do you think they'll accept me?"

I nod. "Of course they will."

"Even after what I've almost done?"

"Yep. And if they don't, I'll make sure you stay with us." I tap my head. "This guy has been forming plans for awhile now."

Leo laughs. "Uh, huh. Sure, Ezra, sure."

I act has if I've been offended. "I'm serious." I point to myself. "This guy is smart. Street smart and you know it."

Hera and Leo burst out laughing. Hera grabs my shoulder to keep herself from falling.

I chuckle. "Okay, yea, it's funny. " I point to them. "But, hey. At least, I made you laugh, right?"

"You sure did." Hera responds.

We all laugh our heart out. It feels just like the old times. Before the ship blew up. Before and after our missions. Before and during my training. Before...my parents were taken and died helping others.

We all stop laughing, trying to catch our breath.

Hera wipes a tear from her eye. "Oh, Ezra."

Leo sits against a wall and grabs his stomach. "I hate it when it does this after a long laugh."

I shrug. "Eh, you get used to it."

Leo nods, getting back up. "Come on, we better hurry." He looks at the sky and so do we. "It's getting dark."

We continue walking, exchanging more stories as we do. It was right then that something just had to ruin the moment.

A cold, dark feeling flew down my spine. I stop walking and close my eyes, sensing for anything.

The two look at me. "Ezra, are you okay? Is something wrong?" Hera questions, obviously worried.

There was only one thing I know that can make that feeling.

I open my eyes.

 _"Run."_

Just then, a tie came flying down shooting towards our way. We jump to the side.

"How did they find us? How did they know? I didn't tell! I swear!" Leo cries out.

I put my hand on my lightsaber. "And I believe you, Leo, but I don't think they knew we were here. I think someone else alerted them." I look at Hera. "You don't think..."

She nods. "It has to be one of them. It can't be Kanan. He knows when to get into a fight. I think it was either Sabine or Zeb."

I nod, agreeing with her. "You're right." I look to my left to see stormtroopers crowding the area more and more. "They'll spot us in the streets. We have to hide befo–"

A large ship flies down. The feeling returns.

I turn to Hera and Leo. "I'll hold them off as long as I can. Go!"

Hera shakes her head. "No, Ezra. It took me a while to find you. I'm not losing you again."

I push them back. "And you won't. I promise that. But, if you want to see me again, you have to run. I can't focus when you're both in danger." I look over my shoulder and back to them. "Now, go! If I can't reach you, get help and leave. Don't come back." I continue pushing them.

Hera grabs my arm. "Ezra, please. Don't."

"Hera, I–"

"I can't lose another family member!"

My eyes widen. She...really thinks of me as family?

"Not another one." She whispers. "Not you."

I grab her shoulder. "It'll be fine. I promise, you will see me again." She nods. "...Okay."

She turns around, Leo in her grasps. She stops and turns back to me and hugs me, surprising me. "Be careful."

I hesitantly hug her back. "I will."

She lets go and looks at me one last time. She turns, grabs Leo's hand, and runs, not looking back. I turn around, taking my saber out. Time to fight some bucket-heads...

...and a Sith Lord.

* * *

 ** _Hera's POV_**

We ran. Running for our lives. Running from the empire. Running from Ezra. "H-Hera? W-W-What's going on?" Leo stutters as we run.

I take deep breath. "The empire is after a us. We're rebels and they want us...gone. Not sure if...if Ezra told you that."

"He did. But, he didn't say anything about wanting to kill us! I thought they would just throw you in prison!"

I chuckle. "That's not even half of what they do, kid."

Leo takes us to the underground house. We go threw the sewers and into the house. We stop when we reach it and try to catch our breath.

We sit on the floor, scared of what just happen.

Leo looks at me, fear and worry in his eyes. "What do you think will happen to us? To Ezra?"

 _Ezra. Oh, why did I leave him?_

"Nothing. Ezra is smart and knows when to leave a fight." I look at the door. "But first things first, we need to contact the rebellion. We can't stay here any longer. The Empire will catch us if we do."

Leo nods. "Ezra left his com here." He goes over to the table and picks it up. "Here you go." He gives it to me.

I take mine out. "I still have mine. I'm not sure it'll work though. But, it's worth a try." I raise my com up and speak.

"This is Specter 2 speaking. I'm here with a young boy Ezra made friends with. The Empire found us and...and Ezra is currently holding them back. Awaiting for instructions."

I let go of the button, waiting for an answer that might never come. Static was all we heard. Until...a voice came through.

 _"This is Specter 1. We're on our way."_

* * *

 _ **Ezra's POV**_

 _Shoot, shoot. Dodge, shoot. Dodge._

It went even further than that. After Hera and Leo left, I climbed a building and went into the shadows. From there, I was constantly shooting, moving from one place to another to keep my location unknown.

It went on for a while until another ship landed. The cold feeling returned, only stronger.

 _He's here._

The sith walks out of the ship, his saber on. The blazing red light illuminating off the walls.

I aim for his back, shooting a triple. I guess he must've sensed it, 'cause he dodged all three of them. He pulls me out from the shadows and onto the ground.

"Hello, apprentice." He says through his mask.

I turn on my saber, the blue illuminating off my face. "I am not your apprentice!"

"You soon will be."

He charges as I block. "Not going to happen!"

 _Dodge, strike, block, riposte, block, parry, strike._

The sith pushes me back. "You will join the dark side."

He charges. "One word answer." I jump away. "Never!"

 _Dodge, charge, jump, push, block, parry, counter, dodge, riposte, push._

The sith pushes on my saber, my feet starting to slide underneath me. "You will join."

I push back. "You already know the answer, metal head."

He uses a strong force push on me, making my body collide into a wall. My lightsaber flies out of my hand. My head hits the wall, a sticky substance sliding down my neck.

"If you will not join willingly, then I will break you to do so." He closes his saber, putting it away. "Take him."

Immediately, stormtroopers grab me by my arms, dragging me to the ship. From there, I couldn't remember much.

All I remember is being dragged down the halls and thrown into a cell. After that, everything went **_dark_**.

* * *

 ** _Me: (laughs evilly) Yep, that's right everyone. He g-_**

 ** _Ezra: (Runs in) WHY DID YOU GET ME CAPTURED?! YOU KNOW IM STRONGER THEN THAT!_**

 ** _Me: Not against Vader, you are._**

 ** _Ezra: Am too._**

 ** _Me: Are not._**

 ** _Ezra: Am too._**

 ** _Me: Are not._**

 ** _Ezra: Am too._**

 ** _Kanan: (pops in) Are not. (Walks away)_**

 ** _Ezra: You too?! I THOUGHT YOU BELIEVED IN ME!_**

 ** _Me: (sighs) Ezra, get out._**

 ** _Ezra: No._**

 ** _Me: (points at the door) Out._**

 ** _Ezra: No._**

 ** _Me: (makes my magical metal bat appear in my hand) Get. Out._**

 ** _Ezra: (shrinks and keeps his eyes on the bat) I'm out. (Runs outside my bedroom)_**

 ** _Me: (makes the bat disappear) Finally. Anywho, I hope you all liked it. And you'll know what happens to Ezra in the next chapter. Ret, everyone!_**


	16. Difficulties

**_Me: Hey, guys! So, I decided to let you know what the Empire decided to do with Ezra at the very end of the chapter. (Chuckles evilly) I'm going to leave you guys in suspense for a long time. Anywho, onto the chapter!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: Starlight does not own SWR. She only owns Myra, Lyra, Leo, and Ronin._**

* * *

 ** _Leo's POV_**

Everything is going so fast.

Ezra reunited with Hera. Jayi capturing me. Ezra being a Jedi. Telling them about…that. The Empire showing up. Leaving Ezra behind. Finding the rest of Ezra's crew. Ezra….fighting the Empire.

I can't take this must longer. I don't want to run anymore. I don't want to be afraid. I don't want to be controlled…I don't want to lose anyone.

After the older guy, Kanan I think his name was, spoke through the com, we had to go to the house that we were currently at on the surface.

We stayed in the alley, waiting for the people to arrive. After waiting for a few minutes, they came.

There were three humans, a togruta, one droid, and a lasat. I look at them. The one with the beard must be Kanan. The lasat must be Garazeb Orrelios, or Zeb. The girl in the mandalorian armor and colorful hair must be Sabine. The one with the brown hair and eyes must be one of Ezra's oldest friends, Lyra. I don't know the droid's name and Ezra never told me who the togruta was.

The man, Kanan, takes a step toward. "Hera."

She does the same. "Kanan."

One moment they're standing in silence. The next, they're embracing each other. Hera lets go of Kanan.

She looks at the rest. "Sabine. Zeb. Lyra. You're all okay."

The droid takes out his hands. "Beep bop!"

Hera smiles. "I'm glad you're okay, too, Chopper."

 _Huh, Chopper. So that's his name._

Hera turns to the togruta. "Ahsoka? What are you doing here?"

 _Ahsoka? I know I've heard of her somewhere._

Ahsoka smiles at Hera. "I found Kanan with someone's help."

"Who?"

"I'll tell you after. First, tell us your side of the story."

As Hera tells Ahsoka and the others, I backup to the wall, not noticing someone behind me. I bump into the person and an….Emo-cat?

"Oh, I'm sorry." I help her get up. "I didn't see you there."

She checks the Emo-cat for injuries. "It's fine. No harm done."

I nod. I start to take in her features. She had long, mid-back raven hair and electric blue eyes. Her skin is peach colored with the light reflecting off of her.

"You're Ezra's sister, aren't you?" I point out.

She nods. "You must be one of Ezra's friends, right?"

"Yea, how did you know?"

"Ezra makes friends with those who he trusts. Besides, you wouldn't be here with Hera if you weren't." She points out.

"Good point."

She takes an arm out. "Myra."

I grab her hand. "Leo." We shake.

I feel a hand grab my shoulder. "Nice to see you guys met." I hear Hera say.

She looks at Myra. "Good to see you safe, Myra."

She nods. "You too, Hera."

Hera looks at the Emo-cat. "And who's this little guy?"

Myra adjusted her hold on him. "This is Talin. He's the one of the two who helped Kanan find us."

"He's cute." Talin purrs as Hera scratching under his ear.

Suddenly, shots were heard across the village. Hera and I look at each other.

 _"Ezra!"_

Hera looks at everyone, worry in her eyes. "I was just getting there. The Empire came and found us. Ezra made us run and he started to fight them on his own."

Kanan and the girl, Lyra was her name, look at each other.

"Sith."

Immediately, worry shot through my face.

Hera looks at me. "Leo? What's wrong?"

"We have to hurry." I grab her hand.

"What's wrong?" She demanded.

I sigh. "The sith…he's the one who forced me to do…what I was going to do. He killed my family. He was going to kill my sister. But, he didn't. There was a hologram of it, too. Proof that she was there."

I close my eyes as the memory returned. "She was beaten, bruised…and worse. If I hadn't….she would've been killed."

I open my eyes. "And the sith is going to do worse to Ezra if he captures him. Much, much worse. I just know it."

Hera looks at me. "Leo, I'm sorry. I didn't know. We'll get her back. I promise that, too. But, right now, let's get Ezra."

I nod and we start running in the direction of the shooting. As we neared, we started to hear clashing.

 _He's already fighting Ezra._

There we were, close to the fight, when someone had to make an entrance.

The guy we all hate jumps in front of us, blocking our only way to the fight.

"You're not getting away this time, Leo." Jayi says. "Even with your little friends."

I glare at him. "Oh, yea. What makes you think that?"

He smirks. "This."

Stormtroopers come from behind him, surrounding us. Great, just great. When things are already bad enough, he just has to make it worse.

But, this time, he's the one who won't be getting away.

I turn to Hera. "You guys take care of them. I got Jayi."

Hera looks at me with concern. "Are you sure? Last time, he–"

"That was last time. He had an advantage over me. This time he won't." I turn to Ahsoka. "Can I borrow one of your….blasters?"

Ahsoka hesitantly hands me her blaster, carefully placing it in my hands. I look at Jayi, getting ready to fight.

 _This is it, Leo. Time to fight your greatest enemy….and cousin. You're going to fight him….with a blaster. Just don't kill him. Only capture him, throw him in the rebellion cells and make sure he never bothers you again._

"You guys ready?" I ask, not taking my eyes off of Jayi.

The others nod and say yes.

"Then let's smash some bucket heads."

The others charge at the stormtroopers , leaving me with Jayi. I look at him, my eyes burning with fury.

"This is where it all ends, _cousin_."

I nod. "It is."

Dodging the stun blasts he fires at me, I fire back.

He dodges and smiles. "Pops will be proud when I bring you in."

I shoot once more. "Like you brought in your own sister, allowing your father to kill her."

He growls. "That wasn't my fault. I didn't know he was going to kill her."

"You still brought her in, didn't ya?"

He growls and shoots more at me.

 _Dodge, shoot, jump, block, shoot, shoot, dodge, shoot._

I stun Jayi's arm, making him unable to move it. He growls. "You'll pay for that you little…"

Jayi shoots. I jump, dodging them, only to get hit in the leg a moment later. I fall to the ground, dropping the blaster.

Jayi smirks. "Got you now, you little rascal."

He raises the blaster preparing to shoot. My eyes widen and I quickly reach for the blaster. I grab it and immediately shoot, stunning him completely.

He drops to the ground, the blaster falling out of his hands. I stun him a few more times.

I look around to see everyone fighting the last of the troopers.

"Look out!"

I look to my right to see Myra aiming her blaster at me. I immediately duck and she shoots, stunning a trooper behind me. How did he get there without me noticing?

I look over to Myra. "Thanks."

She smiles. "No problem."

I smile back, only to notice a trooper sneaking up behind her. "Behind you!"

She turns around and sees him. She drops the blaster, grabs him by the arm and punches him. She pulls him over her head and lands him on the ground with a large _Crack_!

She broke his ribs…I almost feel sorry for the guy. Almost.

I look at Myra. How did she…? Did she just…? What on Emos is going on?!

She look at me and frowns. "Please, don't start it." She points to Sabine, Lyra, and Zeb. "I already got it from them. Just….pretend you never saw that."

She picks up the blaster, stuns the trooper fully unconscious, and walks away.

I blink. I don't not know my world anymore.

I feel the numbness in my leg going away. I slowly get up, trying not to fall over. I see Jayi stir and stun him once more.

Everyone else finishes up and walks up to me. They look at him.

"So…" Zeb starts. "What's wi' you and 'im?"

Sabine punches his shoulder.

"What?! I'm curious."

I quietly laugh. "I'll tell you another time." I look towards the fight, not hearing the light sabers clashing anymore. "We have to get Ezra."

I hand the blaster to Kanan. "If he stirs, stun him. It'll help."

Kanan takes the blaster and looks at it. I start to run away with everyone else.

He looks up. "Wait, why do I have to watch him?!"

I stop and turn around. "Because you're…the most experienced one here?"

He sighs. "Just go ahead. I'll watch him."

I turn around and start running. I get to the end of the alley and see everyone standing. I run up ahead and push through, looking at what they were.

Up in the sky, three ships were flying away. On the ground…was Ezra's lightsaber. And on the wall…..was blood. Fresh blood.

I look up at the ships, which had jumped into hyperspace a moment later. We stood there, staring at the blank, blue sky, wondering what just happened.

 _Why?! Why Ezra? I can't loose him! He's the only friend I have! The only one who accepted me! And now….he's gone…._

 _….And it's all my fault!_

* * *

 ** _Lyra's POV_**

I feel lost. Very lost.

Everyone is close to crying, even the big, tough lasat over there. We had just watched the life of the crew and our lives taken away by the Empire….and the sith.

We had all walked back silently to Kanan. Jayi was still there, unconscious from all the stun shots he had taken.

Kanan, sensing us coming, looks up. "What happened?"

From asking that simple question, everyone started to tear up. Myra the most.

Kanan looks at us, confusion and worry in his eyes. "What did I say? Did something happen to Ezra?"

I try to stop crying and start to tell him. "We got over there and saw the Empire leaving….w-with Ezra. T-This was on the ground." I pull out Ezra's saber. "Along w-with…..b-b-blood on t-t-the wall." I cry even more. "We…we w-were too l-l-late."

Kanan looks at the saber, that had small specks of blood on it, too. Hurt and fury were burning in his eyes. He takes the saber and clips it onto his belt. "We'll get him back." He motions us to walk. "Come on, we have to hurry."

We all start walking back to Ahsoka's ship, taking Jayi with us. Along with a guy named Ronin, who was waiting for us there. We boarded the ship and head back to the Rebellion.

Nobody said anything. Not a single sound was made. The only sound heard was our ragged breathing.

After a few minutes in hyperspace, we finally reached the Rebellion. Nothing was said until we walked inside one of the rebel ships.

As my cousin was taken away, Ahsoka turns around and stops us from walking any further. "We need a plan and fast. Who knows what he's going through right now?"

We all look at each other and nod.

Hera steps towards. "Alright. What should be do?"

Ahsoka shrugs. "I don't know yet." She looks at the rest of us. "How about you all get some rest? You've been through a lot. Hera, Kanan, Ronin, and I will be in the conference 'll be there if you need us." **_(Don't judge. I had no other name that would work.)_**

Ahsoka starts walking away, Ronin, Kanan and Hera following. Hera stops walking and turns to us.

"Get some rest everyone. You'll need to be at your full strength if we're going to get Ezra back."

She turns around and continues following Ahsoka. I look at Myra, who still seemed to be crying.

I feel bad for her. She had only found her brother a few months ago and now he's in an imperial cell somewhere in the galaxy. I sigh. I really hope we can find him.

I follow Myra and Sabine to a cabin. I sit on the bed, looking down at the floor. "What do we do now?"

Sabine looks at me and sighs. "All we can do now is wait."

"But I want to help him. He's my oldest friend… and he's family to me."

Sabine looks away. "I want to help him, too, but if we go out there without a plan or strategy, we'll just put him more at risk. And ourselves, too."

I nod, letting what Sabine said sink in. "I guess your right." I look at Myra who was sleeping on the bed, tear marks dried on her face. "Let's get some sleep. We'll need it."

Sabine nods and goes up on the top bunk. I lay down on the bed, next to Myra.

I just hope we can find him and bring him back in one piece. For himself. For Myra. For the sake of everyone.

I close my eyes and start to think of all the good times we had on Lothal….when ,suddenly, a bright, calm, familiar feeling enters my body.

" _Lyra? Are you there?"_

I gasp and sit upright. Sabine looks down at me with concern. "Is something wrong?"

I don't answer her. I only think of one thing.

 _"….Ezra?"_

* * *

 ** _Ezra's POV_**

Besides being thrown in a cell and blacking out once again, I don't remember anything else.

I had just awoken a few minutes ago. I don't know how long I was out or where we're headed. Or even how I got here.

I feel something dry in my matted hair. I reach up to touch it, wincing as I do. I touch the wound and something falls onto my hand. I look at it to see…. _blood._

It then all comes flashing back to me.

 _The Empire….Telling Hera and Leo to run away…Fighting the sith….Blacking out after being knocked into a wall._

I wipe the blood onto the floor. I look around to see the cameras facing me.

 _I wonder if Leo and Hera found help._ Then a thought comes to mind. _Maybe I can still use the force._

I close my eyes and try sensing for someone. I hear footsteps and soon I sense guards nearby. I open my eyes. If I can sense them, then I could probably use the force to talk with Kanan or Lyra.

I close my eyes once more and search. I couldn't find Kanan, but…I found Lyra.

 _"Lyra? Are you there?"_

 _"….Ezra?"_

I smile. It worked.

 _"Yea, it's me."_

 _"I thought I lost you! Thank god you're alright."_ She stops for a moment. _"Wait….are you alright?"_

I quietly chuckle. Same Lyra as always. _"Yes, I'm fine. How about you? Are you okay?"_

" _Yep, I was with Myra and Sabine the whole time. We also found the rest of the crew."_

 _"Even Leo?"_

 _"Yup, even Leo. Oh, and Myra's fine. I'll tell her you're alright. She's pretty worried."_

I sigh. _"Yea, she probably would be since she's never been in a fight before."_

Lyra hesitates. _"Umm….yea, about that…."_

 _"What happened?!"_

I hear her nervously laugh. _"Umm, well, funny story…"_

 _"Lyra! What did she do?!"_

 _"ShesortagrabbedablasterandstartedtofightwithSabineandmetogetZebandChopperback!"_ She slows down. _"So….uh…yea, that happened."_

I couldn't even speak. Did Myra just went into a fight without anything to protect her but a blaster that she barely knew how to use?

 _"….What happened next?"_

 _"Umm….well…."_ I hear Lyra take a deep breath. _"She was grabbed by a trooper an–"_

 _"What?!"_

 _"Listen to the whole thing first!"_ She takes another breath. _"We were about to help her when she kicked the trooper….rr..there and threw him over her shoulder into the remaining troopers."_

Did she just say Myra has super strength?

 _"Did you just say what I think you just said?"_

 _"Yes. Yes, I did."_

 _"Okay…Myra has super strength. That's one thing to check off my 'Things That I Never Thought Would Happen' list."_

Lyra laughs. _"Yea, I never thought it would happen either. But….she isn't telling us how she got it. I'm pretty sure the Empire did something to her."_

 _"Yea, no kidding."_

I sense for anyone coming. No one.

 _"Ezra?"_ Lyra's worried voice broke through. _"Is something wrong?"_

 _"No, just checking if anyone is coming."_

 _"Okay, just be careful."_

I roll my eyes. She will never change. _"Don't worry. I will."_ It was right then that Lyra gasps. _"Something wrong?"_

 _"No, but how's your injury? I totally forgot about it."_

I did, too. I reach up to touch it, only to pull my hand back, wincing.

 _"It hurts, but I don't really notice it. How did you know I had an injury?"_

Again, hesitation.

 _"…There was….blood on the walls and your saber."_

Right, I forgot about that.

 _"Hey, I'm fine now. There's no need to worry."_

She sighs. _"I guess you're right."_

 _"Hey, I'm always right."_

She laughs.

 _"Oh, Ezra."_ She stops laughing, leaving silence to take over. _"…Do you think we'll ever see each other again?"_

Honestly, I don't think so. But, I have to say yes if I want to make her feel better and have confidence in herself.

 _"Yeah, I do. We'll see each other again. Don't worry."_

 _"Thanks, Ez."_

 _"No problem, Ly."_

It felt so weird using the nicknames we had for each other. We hadn't called each other that since….that day.

Lyra speaks. _"Where are you anyway?"_

 _"I don't know. All I remember is being thrown into a cell and blacking out."_

 _"Oh."_

Silence.

 _"Kanan, Hera, and Ahsoka are planning something right now to get you out."_ She says.

 _"Wait, Ahsoka's with you?"_

 _"Yea, she was with Kanan. This one other guy helped find him though. His name is Ronin."_

Ronin? I know I've heard of him somewhere.

 _"So, he found Kanan and helped him find us? I think I'm liking the guy already."_

 _"He also has a cute little furrball. His name's Talin. Leo told us he's an Emo-cat."_

 _"Aww, I'd like to see the little guy."_

 _"He's really cute and he has this crazy power to…."_ As Lyra talks, her voice faded away.

 _"Ezra? Ezra. Ezra!"_ She yells, her voice only heard a little higher than a whisper now.

 _"I'm still here, but your voice is fading. They must be putting up a force-inhibitor right now."_ I talk faster. _"Listen to me, Lyra. What ever you do, stay with the crew. Don't co–"_

The connection was lost. I didn't get to finish, but I didn't need to. She already knows what I was going to say. And I know Lyra is going to come for me no matter what.

I sigh. I just hope they don't get caught. Everything will be fine in the end. Oh, who am I kidding?

Nothing turns out well in the end.

 _Nothing._

* * *

 _ **Lyra's POV**_

 _"Listen to me, Lyra. What ever you do, stay with the crew. Don't co–"_

The connection broke. I didn't get to hear he was going to say, but I already knew.

 _Don't come back for me._

That's what he was going to say. Like I won't. Ezra, I'm coming for you no matter what you say.

I feel a hand on my shoulder. "What happened?" I hear Sabine say.

I sigh and take a deep breath. "Ezra…he contacted me." She motions me to go on. "I just told him about what happened and all that. His head injury is fine, too. Well, from what he says."

"I told him about Myra. And his reaction….it was almost the same as ours….except for more yelling."

Sabine chuckles. "That's Ezra alright."

I continue. "I started to tell him about Ronin and the Emos Cat, Talin. And when I finished, he wasn't answering…..he then came back and told me that the Empire putting up a force-inhibitor."

Sabine looks at me blankly. "What's a force-inhibitor?"

"It's basically something that makes you unable to use the force."

"Oh."

A moment of silence.

"He told me to stay with you guys and to…..to not come back for him."

Sabine looks at me. "We aren't going to do that, right?"

"Of course not!" I quiet down. "He's my oldest and best friend. I can't even think about losing him."

Sabine hugs me. "Neither can I. He's like a brother to me." She whispers in my ear.

I let go of her and stand up. "Come on, let's go tell the others." I look at Myra, who is still sleeping. "I'll tell her later."

We walk into the conference room to see Hera, Kanan, and Ahsoka.

Hera looks at us. "Something wrong?"

I look at Sabine then her. "Yes and No." They look at me confused. "But first can you tell Zeb and Chopper to come here. I want to tell everyone at once."

Hera nods and calls them over. Kanan looks at us.

"What about Myra?"

Sabine walks next to him. "She's asleep. We'll tell her later."

He nods and turns to Ahsoka, talking about the plan. Zeb and Chopper walk in, along with Leo.

"What's wron'? Did some'in' happen?" Zeb asks.

They all look at me. I guess it's time to tell. I tell them the same thing I told Sabine except the full version this time. After I was done, they were all staring at me.

Kanan steps forward. "You contacted Ezra. But, how? I couldn't sense him."

I shrug. "I don't know. He just seemed to find me."

Ahsoka comes to me. "Do you know where he is?"

I sigh. "Unfortunately, no."

They all look down. I just wish I could help even more. It was then that Leo talked.

"What about Ezra's friend?" Everyone looks at him. "He said he had a friend in the Empire."

Sabine and Zeb look at each other. "Zare Leonis."

I look at them. "Zare who?" I ask.

Sabine turns to me. "It was a while back. Ezra was undercover at an Empire Academy. He met these two kids. One of them was Zare. He help Ezra and the other kid, Jai Kell, escape. He stayed behind to find his sister. He's been giving us information whenever he can."

"Oh."

Sabine turns to Hera. "We can ask him about Ezra."

Hera nods. "And we'll plan it from there."

Sabine leaves to find a transmitter, Zeb following her.

Hera looks at me. "Thank you for telling us, Lyra."

I smile at her. "Anything for Ezra."

She smiles back and continues talking with Kanan and Ahsoka. I walk out of the room and look for Sabine and Zeb. I find them trying to figure something out.

"What are you doing?" I ask them.

"We're trying to find out Ezra's password." Zeb replied, his eyes still on the hologram.

I sit down next to them. "Well, what did you try?"

Sabine sinks into the seat, letting Zeb take over. "Well, we tried the Rebellion, the Ghost, his planet, Myra, and the Bridger family."

"Here let me try."

Sabine scoots over for me. I type in his parents names. It didn't work. I put my head into my hand. _What would Ezra put his password as? It has to be something important to him._

That's when it hit me. I type it in and smile. It worked. We're in.

The two look at me. "What did you put in?" Sabine asks.

I turn around and look at them. "Family."

Zeb looks at me confused. "Why 'at?"

I smile. "Because no matter what….family is more important to him than anything else." I look down. "He told me that a long time ago."

The two look at me, sadness in their eyes. They turn to the holoprojector and search for Zare's name.

"Found it." Sabine says. She pushes a button and dark skin, teenage boy shows up.

 _"Hey, De–"_ He looks at us. _"You aren't Dev."_

"No duh, Sherlock." I roll my eyes.

He decides to ignore me. _"What's going on? Where's Dev?"_

Sabine looks at him. "Zare, Ez- Dev was captured by the Empire."

Zare gasps. _"No way! Dev can't be!"_

I nod and look down. "He was."

He looks at us with sympathy. _"I'll look through the data base and see if I can find him."_

I look up at him. "Oh and his real name is Ezra Bridger."

He raises a brow. _"Ezra Bridger? As in the Jedi?"_

"Yep." Sabine says, popping the 'p.' "He told me that he was going to tell you but got chase away by troopers."

Zare nods in realization _. "Yea, I remember that."_ An alarm blares behind him. He turns around to see troopers running behind him.

 _"I have to go."_ He turns back to us. _"I'll see what I can do. See you guys soon."_

He turns off the transmission, leaving us in utter silence.

I turn to them. "What do we do now?"

"I guess we wait." Zeb answers.

Silence takes over.

"I'm going to check on Myra." I exit the room, leaving the two with each other.

I walk down the hall into our room. Myra was still there. Though judging by her breathing paces, she's awake.

"Hey, Myra." I sit down on the bed.

She turns around sleep still in her eyes. "Hey."

"I've got to tell you something."

She looks away. "I know. I know that you contacted Ezra."

I look at her in surprise. "How did you know?"

"I woke up from you talking with Sabine. I heard what you said. What Ezra said."

My eyes soften as I scoot closer to her. "Hey, it going to be fine. We contacted Zare. He'll tell us where he is."

She looks at me with confusion. "Zare?"

 _I'm guessing Ezra didn't tell her._

"Zare is a friend of Ezra. He's an inside man in the Empire."

She looks down. "Oh."

Silence regained itself once more.

I get up from the bed. "Come on, let's see what we can do while we wait."

She looks at me and hesitantly gets up. "O-okay."

We walk out of the bedroom and start walking around. But, we both know that we won't be able to concentrate on anything.

Anything besides Ezra.

 _Please, Ezra. Don't do anything stupid. Don't get yourself killed before we get there._

* * *

 ** _Zare's POV_**

After the transmission, I went to see what was going on. Apparently, some rebels are attacking.

It can't be the _Ghost_ crew. They just contacted me. As I got closer, I see that it's a group of three.

They are all humans. One of them has dark brown hair and blue eyes. He has peach skin. He's wearing a blue long sleeved shirt and black pants.

Another has dark brown hair and light brown eyes. She has light dark colored skin. She's wearing a colorful armor, covering her from the waist to the neck. She is also wearing gray pants. Blasters and other weapons were on her belt. She somewhat looked familiar.

The last one seems to be around thirteen. He has black hair with green eyes. He has tan skin. And he's wearing a yellow shirt and blue pants. He also seemed familiar.

As I watched from a corner, they knocked out each and every stormtroopers there was. As soon as the last trooper was on the floor, the three teens walked over to the door.

 _What do they want?_

I get closer to them as the youngest one pickpockets the door.

 _He reminds me of De-Ezra._

I carefully watch them as the boy opens the door. They walk in and I follow them once more. They knocked out many more troopers and headed to Bay 15.

 _Why would they…._

Realization dawned upon me. They're going to steal the weapons. These weapons are powerful. Powerful enough to destroy a village.

I wonder what they're going to do with them. As the boy goes through the vent, the other two wait for him. Soon the door opens.

They walked inside and went to the crates.

"Well, we got what we wanted." The oldest one says. "Let's hurry."

I sigh. I'm going to regret this, but what if those weapons get in the wrong hands. What am I saying? They're already in the wrong hands.

Besides, the Empire will kill me if they found out that I didn't do anything. And I can't let that happen.

I aim my blaster at the oldest of them, making sure it's set on stun, and shoot. He dodges it, when he turns around, and looks in my direction. Looks like I'm in trouble. I run out and start shooting at them.

The boy comes running up to me, dodging each and every shot. Ugh, I can't see anything with this helmet. If only I can take them off, but no. The stupid Empire says we can't.

The boy dodges once more and hits my hand, making me drop my blaster. He punches me in the face, the gut twice and kicked me in the leg. Now I know how the troopers feel when they're punched by the lasat. It hurts. A lot. It feels like he's made out of metal!

I fall to the ground, my cadet helmet coming off. I hear the girl gasp as I grimace in pain.

"Zare?" I hear her whisper in uncertainty.

Footsteps slowly walk up to me.

"D! What are you doing?! We need to go! The Rebellion needs these supplies!"

I see the footsteps stop in front of me. I slowly, and painfully, look up. Right above me was the girl.

"Zare…." she asks again.

I look at her, half conscious. "How…how do you know…. my name?" I speak through the pain.

"Please….don't tell me you've forgotten your own sister?" She says with sorrow in her voice.

My eyes widen as I take in her appearance once again. Flashbacks came back, reminding me of all the fun and dark times we had together.

I blink and look at her. "D-Dhara?"

She nods. "Uh, huh."

The pain immediately goes to the back of my mind, being replaced by surprise, confusion, and anger.

I sit up, ignoring the pain, and glare at her. "W-Where have you've been?! I've been searching for y-you everywhere! D-Did you k-know how worried I was?!"

She looks down. "I know." She whispers. "I knew how worried you were."

"Then why d-didn't you tell me?!"

She looks up at me. "Because if I did, you would be in trouble, hurt, and in more pain!"

I didn't say anything. Nobody did.

 _She was….protecting me….?_

I look away. "You….you were protecting me? Why?" I whisper.

She looks away. "If I told you, the Empire would've known and captured the both of us. I couldn't risk it. I couldn't risk putting you in danger. I couldn't lose you." She pauses. "Not like Father. Not like Mother. Not again."

I hear myself take a sharp intake of breath.

 _Father. Mother._

We hadn't talked about either of them since their…..departure. No one mentioned them and they never did…..until now.

I look at her. "Just d-don't scare me again."

She slightly smiles. "I can't promise that…but I'll try."

I stand up. "So tell me….what happened?"

Dhara opens her mouth about to tell, when there was shouting outside the door.

"Open this door immediately!"

I look at the door and back to her. "Go."

Dhara shakes her head. "No, not again."

"I'll be fine. Just stun me and go." I sternly say.

She shakes her head once more. "I won-"

"Just do it! If you want to get out of here alive, leave me behind." I put my helmet back on and step back. "Do it. Now!"

Dhara shakily takes out her blaster and aims at me. "I'm sorry."

"I know. Just be safe and stay with the Rebellion."

She nods. "Of course." She stuns me thrice.

I fall to the ground, barely holding my consciousness. I see Dhara runs off to her crew, tears in her eyes.

The door opens, revealing Agent Kallus and at least twenty troopers behind him.

"What is going on here?!" He bellows.

He sees Dhara and her crew running off. Kallus points at them.

"Get them!"

As I lay there, barely holding on to my consciousness, I see the ship leave and make the hyper jump to who knows where.

As my vision gets darker, I think of one thing. Actually….two things.

 _Dhara and I will see each other again. I also have to get the info for the Ghost crew….after I gain consciousness._

And a moment later, I black out.

* * *

 ** _Sabine's POV_**

Here I am, pacing in the room, waiting for Zare to send a signal back.

I stop walking and groan. "He's taking forever!"

I sit down with a sigh. I feel Zeb pat my back hesitantly and awkwardly.

"'Ey, he might be havin' some problems." He says.

"I guess." I say still looking down.

I hear him stand up and walk over to the door. "I'll be back."

He steps outside and the door closes. I sigh once more. _How much longer will it take? We can't just wait here all day. I wish Zare would hurry._

I hear the door open and I look up.

"Hey." Hera greets.

"Hey."

Hera sits down next to me. Neither of us said a word. Silence hung around us.

"So." I hear Hera say. "Zeb told me about Zare. Did he send a signal back yet?"

I shake my head. "No."

Once again, silence took over.

"Well…." Hera starts. "While we wait, how about we do something about the plan. We could use your help."

I look at her and nod. "Okay."

We walk out of the room and headed to the conference room.

"So what's the plan so far?"

Hera turns around once we reached the others. She told me.

"That's what we have so far." Ahsoka says. "We'll figure out the rest when…Zare, was it?...tells us where he is."

I nod. "I think we should make some changes or a backup plan in case something happens. You know how much the Empire likes to surprise us."

"Of course." Kanan says as the others nod.

I cross my arms in front of me. "Well, what are we waiting for?"

We all start to make some changes and a backup plan. I really hope Ezra is okay. I hope Zare can get the info. I hope Myra and Lyra are okay.

 _I just wish everything can turn out good for once._

* * *

 ** _Lyra's POV_**

We've been walking for awhile now and still haven't found anything to do. I sigh and lean against the wall.

"There is absolutely nothing to do here." I yelled.

Myra shrugs. "I'm sure we'll find something."

I smile. "Alright, come on."

We continue to walk around until we found….nothing. We had searched the entire ship and hadn't found anything to do. We wouldn't even play those games on the hologram.

I sigh and look at the pad. We've been searching for about an hour. Zare must've gotten the info by now.

I turn to Myra. "Hey." She turns to me. "How about we see if Zare got the info?"

Myra nods. "Okay."

We turn around and start walking down the hall. We walk into the room and see a transmission waiting for us. I walk over to it and accept it. ** _(Me: Again, I don't know how it works.)_**

Floating above the hologram is Zare.

"Hello, Zare." I greet. "Do you have it?"

He nods. _"Yes, I do. I'm sending it to you now."_

"Okay."

A minute later, the info is sent and downloaded.

I look at Zare. "Thank you."

He smiles. _"No problem. Anything for De-Ezra."_

I nod. "I'll keep you updated."

He nods back. _"Thank you. And when you get him, make sure he doesn't get into anymore trouble."_

I chuckle. "Of course."

Zare looks at Myra. _"You must be Myra."_ He says, surprising her. _"E-Ezra told me a lot about you."_

Myra nods hesitantly, not saying anything.

I smile at her. "It takes awhile to earn her trust." I look at him. "Besides, she doesn't want to talk much right now. So, no worries."

 _"Okay."_ He looks over his shoulder. _"I have to go. Don't want to get caught."_ He looks back at us. _"I'll see you guys soon. Bye, Myra. Bye…."_

I smile. "Lyra. It's Lyra."

He smiles back. _"Goodbye, Lyra."_

The transmissions is turned off, leaving us in utter silence once more. I look at Myra and smile.

"Let's see what Zare sent us."

Myra looks at me and gives a slight smile. I pull the info up and see what's on it.

I gasp. "No…."

 _No….not there._

* * *

 ** _Zare's POV_**

"Bye, Lyra."

I turn off the transmission and go to my room. I look around. It so….empty. I sigh.

It was simpler back then. Before we were forced to work for the Empire. Before we had lost our planet. Before I lost Dhara. Before….my parents were killed.

I sigh once more and sit down on the bed, deep in thought. I had woken in the infirmary. They sent me back to my room to get more rest. On my way there, I got the info from the main computer.

And that's when everything else happened.

De-Ezra can be so reckless sometimes. If only he thinks before he acts. If only he wasn't caught. Then we wouldn't be in this mess.

 _He wouldn't be in this mess._

I lay down and pull the blanket over me, letting sleep take over.

 _Why do you have to be so reckless, Dev? Why do you attract trouble to yourself? Why?_

* * *

 ** _Ezra's POV_**

I've been sitting here in the cold, dark cell for awhile now.

The Empire tripled the security and they're using force-suppressors on me. Even my tricks won't work on them. The bucket-heads were probably told not to open the door at any cost.

There isn't a way out of here. If only there was a way. If only I could find a way out of here. If only–

The door opens, revealing the inquisitors. Startling me, I fell off the metal bench and onto the cold floor.

The seventh sister laughs. "Aww, he can't keep his balance. Do you need some help?"

I glare at her. "Not from you, I don't." If looks could kill, she would be dead right now.

She chuckles. "I see you are as stubborn as ever."

I glare at her harder. "And I can see you're still ugly from the last time I saw you."

She growls. "Enough!" She turns to the fifth brother. "You know what to do."

The fifth brother nods. He walks up to me and takes out his lightsaber. The glowing red color bouncing off the walls of the cell.

"You _will_ tell us information about the Rebellion and you _will_ join us!" The seventh sister commands. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way."

I snort. "As if I'll ever tell you or join you, Greeny."

"The hard way it is." She growls through her teeth. She looks at the fifth brother. "I'll leave you two alone." Seventh sister looks at me, a smirk on her face. "Have fun, pretty boy."

I gave her my most deadly glare as she left the cell. I turn my head to the fifth brother.

He looks at me. His glassy eyes staring right through me. As if he can see my soul and memories.

Nothing was said. Neither of us moved. All was silent…

…until the fifth brother started to slowly walked over to me. His saber being dragged across the metal floor, burning it instantly.

Chains were connected to my hands and ankles, making me unable to move. I immediately knew what was going to happen next.

The saber comes dragging across my arm, putting a huge gash there. I grimace and bite my lip.

 _I have to stay strong._

Another burn and cut on my leg.

 _I can not break. I have to do it for the Rebellion._

Many more burns, cuts, and bruises were shown on my body.

 _For my friends._

A kick to the stomach.

 _For Myra._

A punch onto my burnt arm.

 _For Lyra._

The saber comes down onto my face, on top of the scar.

 _For Sabine. For Hera. For Kanan._

Another strike comes down.

 _For Zeb. For Chopper._

A punch in the face.

 _For my parents._

Many more strikes. I look down to the floor as I lose consciousness. The final reason reached my mind as darkness soon enveloped me.

 _For my family._

* * *

 ** _Me: So, I hope you all liked it. I'll upload the next chapter on Saturday._**

 ** _Little Sis: (Runs in) Come on! We're going to be late!_**

 ** _Me: I'm coming. I'm coming._**

 ** _Little Sis: Well, hurry up! (Runs back out)_**

 ** _Me: Welp, that's my cue. Ret! See ya all next week! (Live recording ends)_**


	17. Part Of Our Family

**_Disclaimer: Starlight does not own SWR. She only owns Myra, Lyra, Leo, and Ronin._**

 ** _Ronin's POV_**

 _It's all my fault._

And I know it is. It's what I've been thinking about for the past two hours.

I mentally sigh. I haven't been able to help Ezra when he needed me. I thought he was dead like his parents. And now, here I am, not able to help him once more.

If only I had been there for him. If only I didn't think he was dead. If only I went to look for him. If only I got him out of the ship before he left with the rebels.

I hear the door open and see Sabine with Hera. I knew they were talking, but I wasn't listening. I was too worried to do anything.

I feel a hand being placed on my shoulder.

"Hey, are you okay?" I hear Kanan ask with uncertainty.

I nod, not realizing I was shaking. "Yea, Yeah. I'm fine."

I feel the hand being taken off. "Alright, if you say so."

We continued to create the plan. And, honestly, I wasn't entirely listening.

How can you concentrate when your nephew was taken by the Empire and you don't know what's happening to him?

The door opens once more and we see Myra and….Lyra was it?

Everyone looks their way. "Myra? Lyra? What's wrong?" Hera asks.

They walk up to us, a disc in Lyra's hand. "What's wrong is what's on this disc." Lyra replies. "Zare sent it to us and we downloaded it."

The door opens to reveal Zeb, but nobody pays attention to him.

She looks at us with a determination and worry. "And Ezra is in terrible danger."

 ** _Zeb's POV_**

 _I can't wait._

I can't wait while the kid's wi' the Empire. I have to leave the room and occupy myself. I have to do some'in' to help me be calm. I hate to admit 'is but….he's like family to me.

He reminds me of my younger brother. And after what happened to him, I won't let the same'in' happen to the ki-…..to Ezra.

I walk into the cabin I am temporarily stayin' in.

I sit on the bed and lay down. I pull the blanket over me and try to sleep.

Key word, _'try.'_

I can't sleep. The kid's name keeps racin' 'rough my head. And my brain refuses to shut down.

I get up and sigh. "'Is isn't going to help." I mutter. "Best if I see if Zare got the info."

I walk out of the cabin and down the hallway. It's so…quiet. Usually, we would hear Ezra laughin' or arguin' 'bout some'in'...

Soon enough, I'm standin' in front of the room. I sigh once more and open the door. No one is here. Must be in the conference room. ** _(Again, don't judge)_**

I walk in and see everyone but Chopper 'ere. Must be doin' some'in'. Probably botherin' someone here.

'Ey noticed I was 'ere, but didn't say any'in'. I notice the disc in Lyra's hand before she says some'in'. Some'in' 'at will tear 'is crew apart if we don't get 'im back 'ome.

"And Ezra is in terrible danger."

 _ **Myra's POV**_

"And Ezra is in terrible danger."

 _Ezra….Danger…..No…..He's strong…..He won't break….I know he won't._

They all look at us. "Why? What's wrong?" Kanan asks.

Lyra takes a deep breath and holds up the disc. "On this disc…it shows where Ezra is."

Everyone immediately has a glimmer of hope and determination in their eyes.

"But…." Lyra says, her voice trailing away. "Where he is….isn't a place where he might survive…"

Ashoka looks at her. "Where is he?"

Lyra inserts the disc into the holoprojector.

She points to the name at the bottom. "He's on…...Mustafar."

Everyone is silent. No one moves. Silence being the only thing heard around us….

 _Mustafar….No…..He can't be there. Not on Mustafar. Not Mustafar. Not Mustafar! Not–_

My thoughts break as Lyra asks, "N-Now that we know where he is, what's the plan?"

The adults and Sabine look at each other and back at us. How complicated can it be?

Sabine tells us the plan. Okaaay….it might be a bit more complicated than I thought.

"We'll leave tomorrow." Hera says. "Get some sleep everyone. You're going to need it."

We nod and walk out. I follow Sabine and Lyra back to the cabin. We walk in and see Talin sleeping peacefully in the corner. I lay down onto the bed, Sabine next to me and Lyra above.

I turn my back to them and face the wall. I couldn't talk or look at them.

 _Not when Ezzy is in danger. Not when he's on Mustafar. Not when they can find out what happened to me…._

 _Stop, Myra. You're thinking about what will happen when they find out, while your brother is in trouble._

I mentally sigh. My…other me is right. How can I think like that? Especially _,_ when the Empire could be doing who knows what to Ezzy.

I couldn't live with myself if I only thought of what will happen when they find out. I couldn't be like that. It just isn't me.

I close my eyes has I slowly drifted off to sleep.

 _Don't worry, Ezzy. We'll rescue you…..I know we will._

 _ **Hera's POV**_

I turn to Kanan after everyone leaves.

"Do you really think we'll get him back, Kanan?"

He doesn't takes his eyes off the hologram. "I'm positive. We have to get him back."

I place a hand on his shoulder. "I want him back, too, Kanan." I take my hand off and look away. "He's the only thing keeping us together. If it weren't for him, we wouldn't be the family we are today."

"You're right about that." He looks at me. "And we'll do anything to get him back."

I smile at him. "Of, course we will." I look at the time. "We should get to bed. We'll need everyone fully rested for tomorrow."

Kanan nods and walks to the door. He stops and looks over his shoulder. "Aren't you coming?"

I shake my head. "Soon. I need to do something first."

He nods hesitantly. "Be careful and come quickly. I don't want anything else to happen."

"I will."

He closes the door, leaving me in utter silence. I sigh and walk out. I walk over to the girls' cabin.

I open the door and see them sleeping on the bed. I feel myself bringing forward a small smile. They seem so peaceful, especially after what happened to them.

I close the door and head over to my cabin. As I approach it, I see Chopper waiting outside for me.

"Hey, Chop."

"Bep bup beep bop."

"Come on in."

"Bep boop de whop."

I nod and walk in to see Kanan with his back to me on the top bunk, obviously awake. Chopper rolls away, the door closing behind him.

I crawl into the bottom bunk and pull the blanket over me. But, I couldn't sleep.

How can I when Ezra is being held captive by the Empire? He's family. He's like a son to me. Just like Sabine and Myra are daughters to me. Even Lyra.

I can't lose him. Not like how I lost my mother. Not like how I lost my friends to the Empire. I can't lose anymore of those that I care about.

 _Please, Ezra. Be safe._

 _ **Ezra's POV**_

I don't know how long it's been since they left.

The fifth brother stopped sometime ago. I'm covered in bruises, cuts, and burns. Pain was everywhere. I couldn't move without feeling it. I laid still on the floor, not caring if I was uncomfortable.

I wouldn't tell them. I wouldn't join them either. I can't. It'll endanger my family and friends. And joining them will just endanger them even more. I couldn't risk it.

How can I escape? They probably have about hundreds of troopers surrounding this place. I need to find a way. The _Ghost_ is on its way. I know it is. I just need to make it easier for them to get me. But how? May-

Before I can continue my thoughts, the cell door opened. I glare at them as they walked in.

"Hello, Bridger." The seventh sister says with a smirk. "Did you like your little session with my brother here?"

"Maybe, maybe not." I reply, pain going through me as I speak.

Her smirk disappears and is replaced with a frown. "Are you ready to tell or join us now, boy?"

I slightly chuckle. "I think you already know my answer."

She growls. "Very well." To turns to the fifth brother. "You may continue, but stop if he has had enough." She lowers her voice to make sure I didn't here. Which didn't quite work. "Vader needs him alive."

She walks out, the door closing behind her.

 _Vader?! What does he want from me? Why does he needs me alive? Wh-_

The fifth brother walks up to me, the saber in his hand. I brace myself for impact.

The saber comes down onto my chest. Then my leg. My arm. My shoulder. My ankle.

The pain went on and on. But, I had to go through it. I won't tell them. I never will. I won't put my family and friends in danger.

They're already on their way. I just need to make it through this. I can't die on them. I can't leave them.

After what felt like years, the inquisitor finally stopped. He put the lightsaber away and walked out the cold cell, leaving me surrounded with the fresh, sticky substance.

At least it's over. There's still one thing on my mind though. Okay, maybe a bunch of things.

What does Vader want with me? Why keep me alive when he can easily kill me? It doesn't make sense. Unless….

I didn't finish the train of thought. It was unbelievable. No one would believe it.

I ignore the pain and move myself onto my back. I close my eyes as exhaustion over came me.

 _Hurry, guys. Please._

 ** _Kanan's POV_**

I couldn't think. None of us could.

How can we when Ezra is with the empire? He's my Padawan. Most of all, he's a son to me.

How could I have let this happen? I should've been there with him. I could've stopped everything before the Empire got a hold of him.

As we traveled through hyperspace on an unknown ship to the empire, everything and everyone was quiet.

Sabine is in her cabin with Lyra and Myra. Zeb is either in his cabin sleeping or punching something. Hera, who fell asleep a few minutes ago, is beneath me. Ahsoka and Ronin are in their own cabin. And Chopper and Leo are who knows where.

Me? I'm sitting on the bunk, thinking.

 _I hope Ezra is okay. But, what if he's not okay? What if he's severely hurt? Will we be able to help him? What if we get there too late? No, that won't happen…right?_

All these questions ran through my head as I thought of the consequences or results of what might've happened to Ezra.

I hear a small ruckus underneath me. I look down and see Hera looking up.

She looks at me with concern. "Love? What's wrong?"

I sigh. "Everything. If only this hadn't happened. What if Ezra's severely hurt?" I lower my voice into a whisper. "What if we're too late?"

Hera glares at me. "Kanan Jarrus! You do not and will not say that!" Her expression softens. "We'll get him back. I know we will….you know that, too. Don't you?"

I look at her. "Of course, I do!" I look back down. "But…what if…we do lose him? What would we do then?"

Hera gives a small sigh and looks at the wall. "I don't know….but, it won't happen. Don't think like that. We will get him back."

I look at her and nod. "Thanks, Hera."

A slight smile forms. "Anytime, love."

Hera lays back down and slowly fall into a deep sleep. Silence took over again, putting weight on top of my shoulders.

I sigh and get up. Maybe I should walk around some more or talk with someone.

I walk out of the room with him still on my mind.

 ** _Sabine's POV_**

 _I can't wait any longer._

So couldn't Lyra and Myra. Can't we get there any faster? I want to help him. Get him back home before he's hurt even more. We don't even know what's happening to him!

Why did the Empire have to bring him to Mustafar? It brings back bad memories. And it's the worst place for Ezra, _a Jedi_ , to be at.

The lava planet is the very place that both Darth Vader and Sidious come back to many times.

After the rise of the Empire, captured Jedi were brought to the volcanic world for interrogation and execution. It's even rumored that Vader does the interrogation himself!

My eyes close as I fall into a restless slumber, my mind still thinking about him.

 _Oh, Ezra. Please don't let them kill you. You're special to me and the heart of our family. Stay alive._

 _We're coming to get you….and we won't leave without you._

 ** _Leo's POV (Honestly, I forgot about him.)_**

I can't think. Or speak. Or move any part of my body for that matter of fact.

 _Ezra's on Mustafar?! Oh, no. No, no, no, no, NO! He can't be! This has to be some sort of trick…right?_

 _But, what if it isn't?! That place….Ezra might not even survive it just like Sabine said. When they interrogate people there, they leave them severely injured! They even kill them, too, sometimes!_

"Whop?"

 _Vader and Sidious are also known to be there most of the time! What if the Inquisitors are doing the interrogation to Ezra? Oh, no….what if Vader is doing the interrogation?!_

"Whop."

 _Ezra….if Vader is doing the interrogation….he might not survive at all. But, he could and he will. Ezra's strong. He won't give in. I know he won't._

"Whoooop."

 _But, what if he does? What if they force him to tell everything? What if they force him to join the dark side. What if–_

 _Ahhh! This is to much! I can't take it! I'm going to get a headache soon if I don't stop thinking. But, I can't stop. Ezra is in the hands of the empire! How can I not!_

 _Ezra is the only one who accepted me. Didn't judge me by how I looked or what I did. He understood what it was like to live on the streets. Why did I listen to him? I should've dragged him with Hera and me. I could've done something! If only I could change it. If only I could go back in time. If o–_

 _"Whoooop!"_

 _"Ahhh!"_

I scream and fall off the chair I was sitting on. I look up to see Chopper standing over me.

I get up and glare at him. "What on Emos, Chopper?! Don't do that!"

"Whop woop."

From being on the streets, you learn how to understand and speak many different types of languages. Including droid.

" _Sorry?_ Sorry?! Think what would've happened if we were in a battle right now!" I see him back up a bit and my expression softens. "I-I-I'm sorry. It's just…"

I sigh. "Ezra's on _Mustafar_. And who knows what's happening to him?"

"Boop wop beep bop?"

I look away. "He was the only one to truly accept me. He didn't judge me by my actions or appearance." I look at the metal floor. "And he _understood_ what it was like to live on the streets. He understood what it was like to be alone."

My voice goes from loud to just above a whisper. "He knew what it was like to lose your family to the Empire."

The moment I said that…silence hung around us, putting us into an uncomfortable position.

"Beep bop wop."

I look at the orange and gray droid besides me. "It's fine, Chopper. I needed to get that out of my system anyway."

"Bep bep boop?"

I raise a brow. "Why are you so concerned all of a sudden? Aren't you the stubborn, mischievous, hate everyone droid? Don't you hate Ezra?"

He starts whopping at me rapidly. "Whop whop wob bop! Woop bop be. Boop de bop! Wop bep whoop!"

I back up a bit. "Okay, okay. I get it."

He sighs. "Boop be."

I shrug. "It's fine."

"Beep be bop….bep whop ebop boop. Bop be wop woop beep. Bep boop whoop whop."

"Yea, you're right. It isn't the same." I get up. "I'm going to get some sleep. It's better than sitting around, worrying."

"Bep bop. Beep whop wheep boop."

Chopper rolls out the door, leaving me in the cabin alone. I sigh and look down.

I don't want to lose someone else. Maybe if I hadn't been with Ezra, he wouldn't be in this situation right now. Whenever I get close to someone, they end of being hurt.

 _Like my family._

Tears immediately start well into my eyes. I quickly blink them and lean against the metal wall of the cabin.

I have haven't thought about them that much for a while. Even though it's been three years, it still hurts to talk about them. Much less, think. I can't even look at the picture I have without tearing up.

Why did the Empire have to kill them? Why did they have to kill my parents? Why did they have to kill my siblings, but my sister? Why did they even take her?

 _Rina._

Her name still rung through my head. Why would they take her? And to use her against me? Sure, it was to get Ezra to them, but why? Why not kill her? Which I don't want, but why use her to their advantage?

She's probably dead anyway. She's probably been dead since they got her. Probably killed her right after showing me her on the holoprojector. Rina couldn't be alive. The Empire has no use for her since I betrayed them.

I sigh once more.

 _This is too much for my brain. I can't think straight. I should just get some sleep._

I lay down onto my back, pulling the blanket on me.

 _We're coming, Ezra. And I won't forget my promise, Rina._

 ** _§§§§§§§_**

 _"Everyone, we're almost there."_ I hear Hera's voice over the speakers. _"Come over to the conference room. It's time."_

I groggily sit up and rub my eyes.

 _It's time already? It only felt like a couple of minutes._

I get up from the bed and head over to the conference room. I walk in and see everyone, but Myra there.

I stand in between Lyra and Zeb.

"Where's Myra?" Hera and I ask at the exact moment. We look at each blankly.

"She didn't sleep well." Sabine answers. "She was having a nightmare. Though she wouldn't tell us what it was about."

Hera nods and turns to the rest of us. "Okay, so now that we're only a few minutes away from arriving, let's go over the plan once more."

And we did.

The plan might be complicated, but it's easy enough to understand. After going over the plan, one by one, we left the room.

I walked down the hall to get some supplies, only to bump into Myra.

"We have got to stop meeting like this." I say as I help her up once more.

"Yea." Was her only reply.

An awkward silence hung around us.

"So…" Myra starts. "What happened? I woke up to see Lyra and Sabine gone."

"Oh yea. We're almost there." I answer. "I'm going to get some supplies we'll need. Do you know where they keep them?"

Myra nods. "Yup. Follow me."

We walk through the halls of the ship as the silence returned once more. Neither of us said a word. All was silent until it was broken.

"So…" Myra starts once more after a min or two. "How did you meet E-Ezzy?"

 _I'm guessing that's what she calls Ezra._

"Well, he helped me with some stormtroopers. I decided to help him with the injuries he had in return." I say as I recall the memory. "I guess we just became friends after that."

Myra looks at me. "That's not all, is it? You're hiding something."

I look away. "I-I'm not ready. I-I just can't talk about it yet."

She nods. "Whenever you're ready, tell us, okay?"

"Okay."

We stop in front of a storage room.

"Here we are."

Myra opens the door and I see many things. Grenades, blasters, a couple of bo-rifles, more weapons, and….paint?

Myra sees me staring at the paint. "Sabine likes to keep some here in emergencies. And by emergencies, I mean when she runs out of art supplies. She goes bonkers when she doesn't have her supplies."

I try to imagine Sabine going bonkers, but I can't. Maybe it's because she seems really mature and caring since I met her.

"Okay, thanks."

Myra gives a slight smile. She grabs a blaster and attaches it to her belt. Along with some grenades. I do the same and take some extra in case.

Once we were ready, we walk out the room and down the halls once more.

"So, Sabine told us that you didn't sleep well. Why?" I say trying to start up a convo.

"Just reliving some things from my past." She answers as she looks down. Before I could ask what, she continues. "I don't want to talk about it. They're not ready…I'm not ready."

"I guess we both have something we're not ready to talk about."

"Yeah."

I was about to say something else when we heard an innocent, confused sound.

 _"Meow?"_

We turn around and see the little Emo-cat, Talin. Myra walks over to Talin and picks it up.

"What are you doing here?" She asks as she pet him.

 _"Meow."_ It says, rubbing his against her chest.

I walk over to them. "I'm pretty sure he just missed you."

 _"Meeeow."_

Talin purrs and continues to rub his head against Myra's chest in approval. We give a small chuckle.

 _"Everyone come to the cockpit."_ We hear Kanan's voice from the speakers. _"We're here."_

Myra and I look at each other and nod. We continue to walk down the halls and to the cargo hold. By the time we reach there, everyone was ready to go.

It's time. Time to fight. Time to get Ezra back. Time to avenge my family.

 _We're here, Ezra. Don't be dead by the time we get to you._


	18. Rescues and Reveals

**_Disclaimer: Starlight does not own SWR. She only owns Myra, Lyra, Leo, and Ronin._**

* * *

 ** _Myra's POV_**

 _We're finally here._

We're finally going to get my brother back. Get Ezra back.

As soon as we attack, I'm going to make the Empire pay for what they did. To Ezra. To me. To every single soul they destroyed.

Okay, I know this is unlike me. But, when you live in a cell for eight years and see what the Empire does to others and to you, you would feel the same way I am now.

And they took my brother. My only remaining family left. I know that mom and dad are dead. Whenever I mention them, everyone looks away. Especially, Ezra.

"Everyone ready?" Asks Kanan, breaking my thoughts.

We all either nod or say yes.

The ramp opens. One by one, we jumped out and hide in the shadows. Zeb quietly sneaks up to the troopers and knocks them out.

Kanan turns to Lyra. "Can you unlock the door?"

Lyra nods. "Of course."

She takes something out and starts unlocking the door. As soon as it was open, we walk inside and try to stay out of sight.

"This way."

We follow Sabine down the corridors. Unfortunately, some troopers saw us.

"Hey, you! Stop!"

I stun the troopers, which only caused more to arrive.

"Change of plans!" Kanan yells. "Myra, Sabine, and Lyra. You go get Ezra. Zeb, Leo, Ahsoka and I will meet up with you soon."

The three of us nod and run down the corridors, stunning each and every trooper we come across.

I sigh. _So much for going according to plan._

* * *

 ** _Ezra's POV (1 hour before the attack)_**

 _Pain._

That's all I felt. That's all I could feel.

The fifth brother left about an hour ago and it still feels as if the saber was cutting my burnt skin.

The door opens and this time, it was only the seventh sister. She walks over to me and smirks.

"Do you like getting tortured?" She says. "Because it seems so."

I did my best to glare at her, which only caused the pain to grow. "I think you know my answer. I will never tell you anything! Much less, join you!"

"Very well."

But it wasn't the seventh sister who said that. Immediately I hear the breathing of the very one who brought me here.

 _Vader._

"If you will not join willingly…" he says, walking in. "Then we will have to force you."

Immediately, I felt a surging pain inside my head. My mind. As if a string connecting to something important was being pulled apart.

 _He's trying to break my bond with Kanan._

I won't let him do that. I won't allow it. If he wants to break my bond with Kanan, then he has to break me first.

I use all of my remaining strength to stop him from doing so. He's pulls harder on the bond, causing more pain to be inflicted on me. But, I ignored it and use more of my strength to place it back. **_(I don't know how you really break a bond. So go with it please)_**

After a minute or two, he stopped. I gasp in pain and try to even my breathing.

"You are stronger than you seem to be. Stronger in the force than anyone who has come across me." He says in his mechanical voice. "But, you will not last long. You will fall to the dark side soon enough. But in the meantime…"

He looks at the seventh sister, who nods and leaves the cell immediately. "Let us see if we can get the info out of you."

He takes out his lightsaber…and strikes. This time, it was longer than the last two combined.

He gave me visions of the ones I care about dying and me not being able to do anything, but watch. Visions of Myra with a lightsaber wound where her heart is. Same to the others, but worse. Visions of my parents saying it was my fault they died. It got worse after each and every single one. It hurt more than the physical pain.

I was close to crying, but I held my place. No matter how much pain was inflicted on me, I didn't tell him.

As I said before, I couldn't. I would've hurt my crew. My family. I would've betrayed them if I did. And I couldn't do that. I would do anything to keep them safe. Even if it means giving my life for them.

After who knows how long, he stops. But, he doesn't says anything. He only puts his lightsaber away and walks out of the cell. Okaaay.

As I look at myself, I see that the pool of blood around me has grown larger. I know I'm losing more blood by the second, but…it was worth it.

It was worth it because…I didn't do what they wanted. The Rebellion and my family would be safe. And that's all I ever want.

It was at that moment, I heard shouting. A minute after that, shooting.

 _Did they actually come for me? I thought I told them not to come! Then again, Lyra and the others rarely listen to me._

The shouting and shooting came closer and closer to my cell. But, my vision was getting darker due to the lack of blood.

Soon enough, I lost my consciousness, leaving me in a endless, void of darkness…

* * *

 ** _Sabine's POV_**

Okay, so I guess I might've made a wrong turn.

Instead of turning right, I turned left. Which allowed a bunch of stormtroopers to catch up to us.

I stun some troopers as I yell to the girls, "Go! I'll cover for you! Go get Ezra!"

The two nod and run down the corridors. I shoot down more troopers, running into the opposite direction of Ezra's cell.

As I run, more troopers have gathered behind me. I have to give Myra and Lyra time if we want to get Ezra out of here.

I run back to where Kanan and the others were, who are, surprisingly, still there. They're surrounded by twice as many troopers that are behind me. I run next to Kanan.

He glances at me. "Sabine?! Why aren't you with the girls?!"

I shoot down a trooper. "Made a wrong turn! Troopers caught up to us! Told them to get Ezra as I deal with the troopers! And here I am!"

He nods and continues to shoot down the stormtroopers.

I just hope the girls are coming back with Ezra now.

* * *

 ** _Lyra's POV_**

 _Run._

That's all we could do. Every moment we waste, is a moment we might lose Ezra. A moment that one of us might not get out of here. A moment where we all might not get out of here alive.

We run down the corridors, troopers running behind us, catching up by the minute.

"We have to get them off our trail!" I yell to Myra.

Myra stops and looks around. She looks up. "Put me on your shoulders."

Realizing where she's going to, I did what she said. She opens the vent above and tries to climb in has quick as she can. Voices got louder down the corridors as the stormtroopers got closer and closer.

"Myra! Hurry!"

She finally climbs inside and starts to crawl down the vents. I pull myself in and close the vent as soon as they came.

We stayed still until the footsteps were no more. I opened the vent and looked around.

I sigh. "They're gone. Come on. Let's get Ezra and get out of here."

She nods and we jump out, running to where Ezra is being kept. No troopers saw us so far. When they were close, we always hid. Besides, they're running in the direction of where the others are. We better hurry if we're going to get out of here alive.

We run down the corridors until we finally made it to Ezra's cell. Myra opens the door, but….what we saw….wasn't something very pleasant.

There on the metal floor…..was Ezra….covered in his own blood. Everywhere around him was fresh and dried blood. Cuts, bruises, burns and many more injuries on him. His skin is pale and he almost looked dead. If it weren't for the slight movement of him breathing, we would've thought he was dead.

Anger welled up in me. How could they do this to him?! He's only 15! He's still a _kid_! What is wrong with them! Torturing someone until they look like they're _dead_?! What kind of sick people are they?!

I walk up to Ezra and pick him up. Oh…my…god. He's as light as a feather! Didn't they give him any food?! Oh what am I saying? It's the Empire we're talking about! Of course they didn't!

I turn to Myra. "Come on."

We run down the corridors and back to where the fight is. When we got there, we see everyone cornered, trying to fight as many stormtroopers as they can.

I set Ezra by a wall. "Stay here and watch Ezra."

Myra nods and takes out her blaster. I run to the troopers, whipping out my lightsaber.

"Hey bucket heads! Over here!"

They turn to me and starts shooting. As I block and destroy blasters, Kanan and the others knock them out.

I sigh in relief when they were all knocked out. I pick up Ezra. "Come on! We have to get out of here!"

We run to the docking bay. But, someone else had different plans. There, in front of our only way out, was Vader.

Kanan turns to me. "Lyra, get Ezra aboard the ship. Same with everyone else. Go, _now_!"

I start to run to our ship. So did everyone else. Kanan and Vader start to fight.

Their sabers clashing against one another. Red and blue creating purple and green. Blocking one another's attack, dodging, striking. The attacks was endless and the fight seemed to never end.

But, the fight had to end one day.

Vader strikes at Kanan's arm before using the force to push him into the ship. His head severely banged against the hard metal wall, thus knocking him out.

 _"KANAN!"_

Next thing I know, the same was done to me. And I wasn't even close to the ship.

I went flying, my body eventually colliding to the metal wall, far away from our ship. Pain shot through me and a loud crack was heard. Ezra was in my arms, but still unconscious. My vision was blurry, but I was still able to tell what was happening.

I see a blurry Leo shoot at Vader, only for him to pushed back next to me, knocked unconscious.

I hear everyone shouting our names, Myra the most. My vision gets darker by the second and soon…I wasn't able to see at all.

The last thing I heard was Myra.

* * *

 _ **Myra's POV**_

 _No…_

 _No, not again. I can't lose anyone else. I can't lose Ezra. Or Lyra. Not even Leo. I can't lose them like everyone else that cared for me._

 _Not like my parents. Not like the guy who cared for while I was in that cell even though I never knew who he was. Not like the guy who helped me through training. Not like all those people who sacrificed themselves to save me…_

Vader slowly walks up to an unconscious Leo and Ezra, and a soon to be unconscious Lyra. His saber ignited and ready to strike.

 _I can't lose anyone else. I-I just can't. I can't let anyone else sacrifice themselves. I can't hold the guilt that's been in me for so long any longer._

 _There are things I have done. Things that they might never forgive me for. And I deserve the pain. Not some innocents. Not someone who just cared about another._

 _I can't let anyone sacrifice themselves anymore. I can't watch as those who care for me and others are being killed right in front of me. I can't let that happen again._

Vader stops in front of them as Lyra loses her consciousness. He stares at the three moment before raising his lightsaber.

 _I_ _ **won't**_ _let it happen! Not again! Especially not to my brother! Or my friends! Not how everyone else sacrificed themselves for me! For others! For the entire galaxy! I will_ _ **never**_ _allow it to happen again!_

 _"NOOOO!"_

Vader is pushed away from the three unconscious kids and onto the metal floor.

 _"I WILL_ _ **NEVER**_ _ALLOW YOU TO HURT ANYONE ELSE AGAIN!"_

Everything after that was a blur. I couldn't control anything. It's as if my body was its own person. I only notice a few of the many things that happened.

Kanan's lightsaber is taken from the ground and into my hand. I ignite it and charge. He blocks it and we stay that way, my feet slowly slipping underneath me.

"Foolish child, you really think you can beat me."

My vision becomes blurry and I don't remember anything here. Soon enough, it came back.

I push him away and charge once more.

He dodges it. "Yes. Use your anger. Fall to the dark side."

I growl at him. "I will never fall to the dark side."

I move back and slash at the only two beams holding up the platform. I take a step back as it crashes onto him.

I take heavy breaths, unable to take in what just happened. My vision grows blurry. I drop to the ground, the lightsaber falling out of my hand.

"Myra!"

I couldn't turn to see who it was. My body felt weak. I couldn't move. Darkness clouded my vision as I was picked up.

Next thing I know….I blacked out.

* * *

 ** _Zeb's POV_**

We couldn't believe it…..I couldn't believe it.

Myra just took out the lord of darkness. By 'erself. And the other 'in' is 'at's she's force-sensitive.

She did the same 'in' when Ezra saved me from Kallus. Arms stretched out, someone bein' pushed, and passin' out. Except stronger. Like she's been doin' 'is for a while now.

She also fought Dar' Vader. I don't know what came over her, but I'm glad she's alive. And gave us a chance for us to get out of here alive.

"Myra!"

Ronin runs out of the ship and picks her up. I pick up the saber and hand it to the now conscious Kanan.

"Ugh….what happened?" He asks, rubbin' his head.

"We'll tell you later. Help me get the kids in."

He nods and goes over to Ezra. He gasps when he sees 'im. And I wouldn't blame 'im. The kid looked horrible. 'Is 'air was matted with blood. 'Is jumpsuit looked like an old rag now. 'Ere were cuts, bruises, burns and many more injuries covered 'is pale skin.

Kanan immediately picks 'im up and brin's 'im into the ship. I pick up Lyra and Leo, and follow 'im.

We lay 'em onto the floor next to Myra, who's skin also seemed very pale. Hera immediately goes over to 'em wi' the med-kit, while Ahsoka jumps us into hyperspace.

As Hera works on fixing Ezra and Lyra's wound, we all sat, having our own 'oughts in mind.

Hera was soon done wi' Lyra's broken ribs and leg, which will heal in about a mon'. But, Ezra….We're goin' to have to get back to the Rebellion as fast as we can…if he's goin' to make it.

We are all worried about the kids. Myra just hasn't been the same since we found out 'bout some of her secrets and Ezra bein'….captured. She's also been cryin' a lot. I mean, if I had just found out my bro'er was still alive and rescued 'im, only for 'im to be taken away again…I would most likely act as how she is right now. She never cracks a smile anymore. 'Er eyes are dull and lifeless. As if the life 'as been sucked out of 'er.

Lyra hasn't been the same ei'er. Sure, I've only known about 'er for a couple of weeks, but…we've gotten alon' a bit on the Ghost and when 'ey found Chopper and me. She told me a few 'in's about 'erself. Lyra used to have 'at twinkle in 'er eye before we found out 'bout Ezra. She would always be tryin' to lighten the mood or cheery once in a while. But, not anymore. Same as Myra, 'er eyes are dull and lifeless. She would give a small smile 'ere and 'ere, but it's always forced.

Leo….well, I've haven't been around 'im or known 'im for that long. But, he seems to have lost some'in' important to 'im. Forced to do 'in's 'at he would never do. Tryin' to protect someone 'at can't be protected….The kid seemed to had a worse life 'an me. Leo looks ready to fight at any moment as if it's a normal part of 'is life. And what's worse is 'at man, who was tryin' capture Leo, is 'is cousin. Hera 'ad told us about 'im. 'Ow he was a bounty hunter and 'ow he tried to..capture Leo several times. The kid 'as definitely 'ad a rough life.

And Ezra…the kid 'as been 'rough many 'in's, but…bein' taken and tortured until he can't even move. 'At's 'arsh. He 'as been 'rough losin' 'is parents. Not seein' or heard of Myra for nine years. Livin' on the streets for eight years. Bein' betrayed. The grand inquisitor capturin' Kanan. Findin' out 'at 'is parents really are dead. On the brink of dea' in many missions. The list is endless.

But….tortured until he can't move? I can't believe the Empire would do 'at. Sure, he's wanted, a rebel, and a Jedi, but torturin' a kid? 'At ain't fair. To Ezra. To o'er kids. To all the people who 'as 'ier child in prison.

I just hope 'ey didn't torture 'im mentally, too. For all we know, he could've been driven insane. Or seein' 'in's 'at aren't 'ere. Or worse, he could've lost 'is memory. I really hope he didn't lose 'is memory.

Ezra is a part of 'is crew. He's the life of it. Most of all, he's family. If he wasn't 'ere with us, I can't imagine what life would be like. All I know, is 'at is won't be how it already was on the Ghost.

I feel the ship jump out of hyperspace and land in a dockin' bay. Nei'er of us said a word. We just pick up the kids and rush to the medbay.

Hera immediately pushes us out and starts workin' on Ezra.

 _ **(Time Skip to an hour later)**_

We couldn't see what was happenin'. We didn't what was happenin'. All we know, is 'at the kids could be in 'ere for a lon' time. Especially Ezra.

The kids don't deserves 'is. All 'ey ever wanted was the Empire to end. 'Ey didn't want torture. Even if it wasn't physically.

 _Why did the Empire have to come? Why ruin everyone's lives? What did the entire galaxy do to the emperor? Why? Why?!_

I sigh and rest me head against the wall of the cabin.

'In's won't be the same from 'ere. We all know 'at. The kids are just kids. 'Ey don't deserve 'is.

Nobody does.

* * *

 ** _Nobody's POV_**

A black hand pushes through the pile of stone, helping in pulling up a body in black armor.

"Lord Vader!" Calls out a commander. "Are you alright?"

Vader remains silent for a moment before answering. "Where are they?"

The commander steps back. "T-The Rebels? Well…uh…they…they escaped."

The commander is suddenly pulled up and starts choking. He claws at his throat, only to feel nothing.

"Find them." Vader says venomously. "Find them and do not return to me until you do so. That boy is too powerful. So is the girl. Do not return without the two of them."

Vader lets go of the commander as he takes in large gasps of air. The commander scrambles up, trying to regain his balance.

"Y-Y-Yes…Lord Vader."

Vader walks away, leaving the commander in the now destroyed docking bay.


	19. Into The Past

**_Disclaimer: Starlight does not own SWR. She only owns Myra, Lyra, Leo, and Ronin._**

* * *

 ** _Lyra's POV_**

 _Pitch Black._

That's all I saw. And that's all I could see. Everything round me was just…black. I can't remember what happened before..this happened.

Oh, why can't I remember? All I remember is arriving at Malachor to get Ezra.

Did something happen on the mission? Was I knocked out and captured? Did we even get to Ezra? Are the others okay? Oh, no. What if they were captured, too? Or worse, killed.

No. That can't be it. I was probably just knocked unconscious and we're heading back to the Rebellion right now. With Ezra, that is. Yea, that could be it. It has to be.

But, what if I'm wrong? What if I'm in a cell and so are the others? Is the Empire going to torture me like last time? Are they going to torture the others? What…What if they killed Ezra now that they have more people to get information from? What's going to happen then? To me. To Myra. To Sabine. To everyone.

It was then that I heard something…more like someone.

"Lyra. Calm down. It's fine."

 _Hera?!_

I immediately calm down, knowing that Hera was alright. I could hear everything around me but could not see. As if my body was shut down, but my brain was awake.

For the next hour, I listened to Hera talking and helping the others. I wanted to respond back o her so badly, but I can't.

I can't move. I could think and hear, but not move. It's as if I'm paralyzed. I could hear Hera mumbling and crying here and there.

Did something happen? Did someone get hurt? If so, who did? Are they going to be okay? Will…Will they make it?

Oh! Why can't I remember?! I'm trying so hard, but I can't. Maybe I just need to be reminded about something that happened after we arrived at Malachor. Yep, that's got to be it.

So, I spent the next twenty minutes or so, listening to Hera and trying to hear for something that will help me remember.

Someone walked in and the two started to talk, but I wasn't able to hear most of it.

And a few minutes later….

…the light was coming back…

* * *

 ** _Hera's POV_**

Two hours.

That's how long I've been in here. Waiting for one of them to wake up. Or at least make a sound.

I tried talking to them, even though they probably can't hear me, but stopped a little while ago. The only one who showed a sign of being close to awakening was Lyra. Her heart rate suddenly went higher and faster. I was able to calm her down, but..she didn't awaken.

I just want to know that they'll be okay. That's they'll wake up…and everything will be back to the way it was.

But, that's never going to happen. Nothing will be the same anymore.

…What if one of the kids doesn't wakes up? What if none of them wake up?! No…calm down, Hera. That won't happen. You'll make sure of that.

The door opens, but I kept my head down.

"Still not awake?" Came the voice of Ronin.

I meekly shake my head. "N-No."

I hear Ronin take a seat beside me, not saying anything. The silence just made everything seem…worse to me. I can't explain it, but it just..does.

"W-Why do you care about them so much?" I ask after a few minutes of silence. "Y-You only know about Ezra and Myra because of the Empire. You barely even know anything about Lyra and Leo. The kids don't even know anything about you. Your full name, family, reasons. Nothing…So, why? Why do you care?"

Okay, I admit it. That was a bit harsh, but Ronin…he's a man that cares about some kids who he barely even knows. Why would he care? He doesn't know them or anything. Doesn't he?

Ronin sighs. "Alright, I'll tell you. Kanan already knows. I just wanted to tell you all at once. You probably already know about Leo. How he was working with the Empire to save his sister?"

I nod.

"Well, the kid's had a hard life even before they…killed..his family. They barely had enough money for their needs. His parents had to work day and night. So did his older siblings. Just to keep the whole family from suffering. When the Empire killed his family and forced him to do..you know what..I felt bad for the kid. And I can't stand to see a child suffer like this."

"As for Lyra..Well, as I said a moment ago, I can't stand to see a child suffer. She's still a kid. Only 15. She lost her parents at a young age. I can't say the rest unless she says so. Its…personal."

He takes a moment to himself before speaking again. "Ezra and Myra…there are many reasons of why I care about them. They lost their parents at a young age. Especially Myra. She was taken from them when she was only ten months old. Ezra spent eight years on the streets while Myra spent nine years with the Empire. Torturing, brainwashing, training her the Empire way. The list is endless. Thankfully, she always seemed to receive her memory back. There are more reasons than that, but…the real reason why I care about them…I didn't get everything from the Empire's data banks…Hera, my full name is…is Ronin Bridger."

…I couldn't move. Everything around me was blocked out. Shock and surprise was clearly written on my face.

 _Bridger?! Does that mean…no he can't be. Ezra told us that Myra was the only family he had left! He didn't mention another family member!_

"Are you really…."

"Yes." He confirms. "I'm a Bridger….and Ezra and Myra…are my niece and nephew."

My expression soften. "Do they know?"

He shakes their head. "No. Last time I saw Myra was when she was in her cell. I was able to care for her for a few months before I had to guard someone else. I wasn't even able to take off my helmet. She's never seen me before….Unless you count the time she was born.

"As for Ezra….I haven't exactly been with him since he was seven. The only other time was when he first met you guys, but only for a minute. I realized it was him after I noticed the resemblance between him and his parents…and remembering him calling himself Jabba the Hut to strangers in the past .

He sighs. "The two haven't seen me since then. Ezra probably doesn't even remember me. And Myra doesn't even knows that I'm right her uncle."

I look at him, understanding. "Well, you can always tell them after they're better."

He nods. "I'll do that. I just hope they don't hate me afterwards."

I open my mouth to speak only for a groan to be heard.

"Ugh…..what…what happened?"

I look to my right and see Lyra trying to sit up. I immediately rush over, pushing her back down.

"Careful." I say. "You're not in the best condition to do anything right now."

She groans again. "W-What happened? Why am I wrapped in bandages? And-Oh God! It hurts so much!"

I gently hold her still. "You broke a few ribs and your leg on the mission." Confusion is seen in her eyes. "D-Do you remember anything?"

She shakes her head. "I can't remember anything after arriving to Malachor."

I let out a sigh, relieved that she doesn't have amnesia. Well, besides the fact that she can't remember the mission.

"Hera?"

I look up. "Hmm."

She looks at me with worry. "What happened? During the mission I mean."

"I'll tell you in a moment."

I look back to Ronin, who shakes his head. "Go on. I'll be with the others."

He walks out of the medbay, leaving the two of. us. I turn back to Lyra.

"Okay. So, during the mission….."

* * *

 ** _Kanan's POV_**

 _Myra is force-sensitive?!_

I couldn't believe it. I can't believe it! Myra was force-sensitive all along?! Zeb told me about what happened half an hour ago and I still can't believe him!

She did the same thing that Ezra did. Unintentionally using the force to save someone or some people she cared about. Except Ezra didn't grab a lightsaber and started to fight a Sith Lord.

But the question is….did she know? Zeb told me that she seem to do it stronger than Ezra. And that she was able to fight a sith without getting severely hurt.

If Myra did know, has she been practicing on using it? And how come Zeb says she seemed stronger than Ezra? And how was she able to fight Vader for a short amount of time?

Was she able to control it? Can she remember anything about the fight or the whole using the force thing? If she wasn't able to do either…. well, she has a lot more in common with her more than I realized.

Mira wasn't able to control the force at first either. And when she first used the force real strong, she couldn't remember much.

But, even if Myra did know, why didn't she tell us? I'm sure we could've helped her. Is that why she always wanted watch Ezra while he's training? To learn how to use it?

No…she probably didn't know. She couldn't have known without doing it before. Besides, all that matters is that she's safe. Along with Ezra and the other kids.

I'll ask her when the time is right. I just hope she's okay telling me.

* * *

 ** _Lyra's POV_**

 _Wow. Just wow._

Hera had finished telling me what happened. And after she did, I regained my memory. About how we all got separated, found Ezra, got held back by Vader, and losing my consciousness.

But, what happened afterwards really got my attention.

"So….Myra..is..force-sensitive." I say slowly. "…Did not see that coming."

Hera nods in agreement. "It's hard thinking that she has the force when we didn't know at all. Kanan and Ezra didn't even know."

I look down. "Yea, that's weird." I look at back at her. "You don't think she was able to block it from them…without knowing herself?"

"Is that possible?"

"I don't know. We should ask Kanan."

Hera nods and looks at the clock. She stands from the chair. "I'll be right back. You're probably hungry."

She walks over to the door and opens it. She looks at me once more. "Do you want me to bring the others?"

I shake my head. "No. I don't think I could handle everything that they're probably going to say. You can tell them that I'm awake though."

Hera nods and walks out, leaving me in the quiet, lifeless room. I sigh and look at the three kids next to me

Leo seemed be okay, just unconscious. He must've taken a big blow to the head. I think I see a small bump on the back of his head.

Myra seemed to be okay as well. Just a few cuts and bruises. Along with being really pale. Though, I wouldn't blame her. She used the force and fought a Sith Lord. She had the courage to fight him when I couldn't…

And Ezra….he was the worst out of all of us. There were cuts, bruises, stabs, and burns all over his body. No matter where you looked, it was there. Most of the blood was cleaned off thanks to Hera, but you can still see the faint red on his skin. His hair was still matted with the sticky substance. Ezra's clothes were tattered and torn. His skin was deathly pale. The scars on his face were reopened. A thin tube was slowly pumping blood into his body. There was a cast on his arm and leg. Bandages were wrapped around his stomach, now stained from the red substance.

He looks so….lifeless. As if he were dead… But..he's alive. As long as I could sense his life signature, he's okay.

It was at that moment, I heard groaning. I look to my right to see Myra getting up.

"Ugh…..w-what happened?" She looks around until her eyes land on me. "L-L-Lyra?"

I give her a small smile. "Hey."

She looks away. "You know now, huh?"

"That you're force-sensitive? Yea, we know."

She looks at me, her eyes widen. "I'm _what_?!"

Now it was my turn to be shocked. "Wait? You didn't know?"

She shakes her head. "No. Sure, I've tried to see if I was, but it never worked. So, I gave up and proclaim that I didn't have the force."

An eyebrow is raised. "So…you don't remember fighting Vader?"

She looks at the wall as she remembers."Parts of it. I only remember screaming no, blocking his moves and slicing through the beams." She looks at me. "Should I know something?"

"Weeell…" I take a deep breath. "You may have yelled something more than no, used the force to push Vader away from the three of us, had a huge, dangerous battle against him with Kanan's lightsaber, and may have buried him under a pile of stone. Which he might be out of now."

Myra blinks. "….Okay. I guess I don't remember everything…"

Her eyes wander off, her mind somewhere else. A minute later, she blinks back to reality.

"Sorry…what did I yell at Vader?" She asks.

"Well, besides the no…you yelled 'I will never allow you to hurt anyone else again.' Or something along those lines." I look at her. "By the way, what _did_ you mean by that?"

Myra looks away. "Something I'm not ready to tell yet…"

I nod. "I get it..just tell us when you are ready. It helps telling others about your troubles." I look towards Ezra. "I should know…"

Myra looks at me in curiosity. "How did you meet Ezzy?"

I guess he never told her.

"Weeell…" I start off, remembering the day. "We may not have been the best of friends when we first met."

"That's…actually not hard to believe."

I feel a small smile plaster onto my face. "Ezra sure did have a way communicating with new people."

"He sure did."

"Anyway…" I continue. "It all began six years ago…"

* * *

 _ **Nobody's POV**_

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

* * *

 _A nine year old girl sat on the roof, looking for her next target._

 _She needed food, money, anything so she can survive. The girl was an orphan. Her parents were taken away two years ago for acting against the Empire and help an old couple speak out against the Empire._

 _She had been forced to live on the streets. Digging out trash for food and committed to stealing._

 _As she looks, she spots a young boy walking up to two seller. She sees him reach out his hands, head down, and begs for something._

 _One seller immediately refuses and shouts at him to go away. The boy walks away, but not before the girl can spot him take something._

 _A moment later, one seller walks away as the other tends to a buyer. As the buyer leaves, the seller pulls out his communicator._

 _"What is it?" She heard him say._

 _A voice came through the communicator, but the girl wasn't able to hear it._

 _The man sighs. "I'll be right there."_

 _He gets up from the chair and walks away. Once he was out of sight, the young boy popped up from an alley._

 _He goes to the stall, putting the communicator that he stole into his pocket. He grabs a bunch of fruit and other supplies._

 _When the man was coming back, he made a run for it. The girl smiles._

 _'Looks like I found my target.'_

 _The girl jumps off the roof and onto the ground, getting a small aching in her foot. She follows the boy into an alley and watches him._

 _The boy runs out of the village and into the field. The girl runs after him, stopping from time to time to not be seen._

 _She sees the boy sit down onto the field and pulls out a yogan, eating it._

 _The girl had a better view of him now. He has midnight black hair, electric blue eyes, and tan skin. He wore a worn out jumpsuit with an energy slingshot on his left wrist._

 _She smiles as starts to come out from behind the rock, only to be stopped in her tracks._

 _"There she is!"_

 _She turns around to see a villager that she 'borrowed' from yesterday. Even though it was only a few (okay, a lot) of yogans, the man still seemed to want her arrested._

 _The stormtroopers raise their blaster and shoot. The girl dodges the stun shots and runs away._

 _"Don't let her get away!"_

 _The boy watches from a distance as the troopers run after the girl._

 _"Should I help her?" The boy wonders out loud. "Nah. I'm sure she can handle it herself."_

 _At that moment, the boy sees the troopers get closer to the girl as she trips. "Or she can't. I should help her."_

 _As the boy was running to them, the girl was cursing at herself for tripping._

 _She immediately gets back up and starts running again. The troopers were catching up and when she tripped, it allowed them to get even closer._

 _'Ugh, why can't that stupid devaronian forget the whole thing happened and let me be me?'_

 _The girl looks behind her and see the troopers getting closer. Unfortunately, one of them shot at her and stunned her left leg._

 _She toppled over and fell onto the ground. Her leg had no feeling in it. She couldn't run if it was like that, but she had to try._

 _The girl got back up again and started to run, only to fall back down._

 _The troopers caught her and confiscates her pack. As they look through hey pack, the girl spots the boy hiding behind a rock, aiming his slingshot._

 _She looks at her leg and felt the feeling coming back. She smirks and looks at the trooper holding her._

 _"You really are dumb, you know that?"_

 _Before he could respond, she kicks in the gut and the boy shoots at him. She grabs her pack, runs over to the boy and pulls him with her._

 _"Wh–?"_

 _"Just run!"_

 _As they run, the troopers shoot at them. "Don't not let them get away!" The leader of the group yells._

 _They ran and ran, not stopping until the troopers were out of sight. The boy and girl collapse onto the grass, gasping for breathe._

 _The girl sits up. "Why did you come after me? Even after…." She stops._

 _The boy smirks. "You were going to steal from me? Yea, I know. You aren't that quiet when you're out in the open." He sits up, too. "Besides, it was the right thing to do. My…parents always told me to help someone who can't help themselves."_

 _The girl looks at the boy with sympathy. "I know how you feel. You aren't the only one. I…lost my parents two years ago. They were acting out against the Empire and helping an old couple speak out."_

 _The boy looks at her blankly. "How come I've never seen you before?"_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"Your parents…were helping mine. My parents were the ones speaking out against the Empire. I've seen them a couple of times, but only to talk with my parents. How come I've never seen you?"_

 _The girl shrugs. "They never wanted me to leave the house without them. And I don't think they wanted me to get into the whole thing."_

 _The boy ponders about this for a moment before nodding. Silence overgrew and left a silent, yet peaceful sound. Loth-rits chirped and the loth-cats meowed._

 _"So…" The boy starts. "What's your name?"_

 _"Lyra. Lyra Keyon. And you?"_

 _"…Ezra. Ezra Bridger."_

 _…_

 _Lyra gets up. "Well, it was nice meeting you, Ezra. But, I have to go."_

 _Ezra gets up, too. "Yea. Me, too." Lyra starts to walk away. "See you soon?"_

 _She stops and turns around. "Don't get too excited, Bridger. Life has its own way of turning things around. But, if fate allows us, then yes. I'll see ya around."_

 _Lyra then runs off, leaving the young Bridger in the fields. When she was soon out of his sights, Ezra turns around and runs to his tower._

 _…_

 _(One Month Later)_

 _In her now run-down house, Lyra looks at her belongings._

 _Food, water, clothes….and the remaining items from home._

 _Lyra at them before picking a holodisk up. She turns it on and an image of a family shows up._

 _A woman was next to her husband, laughing. She has brown hair, green eyes and peach skin. Her husband had black hair, chocolate brown eyes, and tan skin. He's smiling as he looks above._

 _On top of the man, is a little girl laughing as she is in the air. She has brown hair, sparkling, chocolate eyes, and peach skin._

 _Lyra looks at the image, tears slowly rolling down. She closes the holodisk and puts it away. She picks up one of her mother's most valuable items. A lightsaber._

 _Lyra could still remember the sight. A bright, beautiful sky blue glow illuminating the walls. Watching her mother demonstrate and handling it in her tiny hands._

 _Lyra rubs a finger over the activation stud, afraid of turning it on and hurting herself. Her mother had shown her how it could cut through many things. Including different species. Although her mother had never done it, she had told her that it could._

 _Lyra puts it back in her pack and takes out a holocron. Her mother had told her that it can only be opened by a force-user on the path of good._

 _The ten year old had tried many times to open it. But, she soon gave up, thinking that she wasn't force-sensitive._

 _Lyra throws the holocron into her pack and walks over to her bed. She laid down on her bed and began thinking of the old times. She sighs, wishing that everything would be how it used to._

 _She noticed a slight sound that seemed like ringing. She pushed it aside, thinking that it was just her._

 _What she didn't notice was a faint glow getting brighter and brighter._

 _"This is Master Obi-Wan Kenobi."_

 _Lyra turns around in shock. She gasps at the sudden sight of the Jedi._

 _"I regret to report that both our Jedi Order and the Republic, have fallen with a dark shadow of the Empire rising to take their place. This message is a warning and a reminder for any surviving Jedi. Trust in the Force."_

 _Lyra leans in and listens even more closely._

 _"Do not return to the Temple…that time has past. And our future is uncertain. We will each be challenged. Our trust. Our faith. Our friendships. But we must persevere. And in time, a new hope will emerge. May the Force be with you, always."_

 _The holocron closes and drops to the floor. The sound had stopped, leaving her in utter silence._

 _Lyra stared at it in bewilderment and shock. She looks at it before looking at herself._

 _Never had she been able to open the holocron and now it just…opened._

 _Did she do it? Did she open it without knowing herself? How it that even possible?! Is it possible?_

 _'Well, there's only one way to find out.'_

 _Lyra stretches her hand out as she has seen her mother do many, many times. She concentrates on bringing the holocron to her, trying as hard as she can._

 _Soon enough, the cube started to float towards her. It lands in Lyra's hand as she opens her eyes. She stares at it, eyes widen._

 _'That means…I really am force-sensitive…'_

 _But…why didn't it happen until now? Did she had to be at a certain age for her to consciously use it? Or did she had to be strong enough to do it?_

 _Whatever the reason was, Lyra wasn't going to find out. Sure, she was curious…but, she has to keep it a secret. If anyone saw her using it or trying to figure it out or even knew about it…well, lets just say the consequences won't be good._

 _She'll figure it out when the time is right. She'll have to push it aside for now and focus on what's important right now. And that's surviving._

 _Lyra walks over to her pack and gently places the holocron inside it. She walks back over to her bed and lies down._

 _'I'll find out. Soon.'_

 _(One Year Later)_

 _"Get back here, thief!"_

 _Lyra races across the rooftops, going as fast as she can. Stun shots missing her each and every time._

 _"Stop!"_

 _She turns and jumps into a dark alley. She hides in the corner as the troopers run past her. Their voices and footsteps get softer and were soon out of hearing reach._

 _Lyra cautiously checks the streets and sighs in relief, seeing that the troopers weren't there. She takes a step back, only to bump into something…more like someone._

 _"Fancy seeing you here."_

 _Lyra spins around and attacks the intruder to the ground. She gasps when she sees who it was._

 _"Ezra?" He nods. "What are you doing here?"_

 _"W-Well, I-I would…l-love to t-tell you bu-ut…."_

 _Ezra points to her hands, which were wrapped around his neck. Lyra gets off him and smiles sheepishly._

 _"So, what are you doing here?"_

 _Ezra takes a couple of deep breathes before responding. "I…..I saw you running from…those troopers and…decided to drop you a visit…"_

 _Lyra raises a brow. "When I'm trying to get away? You could've given my location away! Besides, it's not like we weren't going to see each other after this."_

 _"We haven't seen each other for a year. Who knows how long it would've been before we talked to each other again?"_

 _Lyra shrugs. She checks the streets once more before seeing the troopers walking in their direction._

 _"Oh for the love of…." She turns to Ezra. "Do you know anywhere I can hide?"_

 _He nods. "Follow me."_

 _The two jump back up to the roofs and run to the field. They run and run, not slowing down until they were a good distance from the village._

 _'Where are we going?'_

 _The two eleven year olds soon reach an old, abandoned comm tower. They reached the top and walked inside._

 _Lyra looks at all the stormtrooper helmets and other empiral belongings, amazed._

 _"Wow." She walks up to a helmet and picks it up. "You collect these?"_

 _Ezra nods. "Yep."_

 _"How do you even get away with them? Don't the troopers shoot at you or something?"_

 _Ezra shrugs. "You just need to wait for the right moment…and a little street smart."_

 _Lyra puts the helmet down and turns to face him. "Do you live here?"_

 _"Well, I wouldn't say that. You could say it's a temporary home. Just a place to stay until I find a real home once again."_

 _Lyra nods. "I get it. You can't think of a place to call home without your parents. It doesn't feels right without them."_

 _"Yea….How did you know?"_

 _Lyra looks at the helmets. "Like I said before, you aren't the only one who lost their parents. It was hard for me. Still is."_

 _She sighs. "I still remember the day. We were playing happily in our home when we a heard a knock on our door. My father went to open it when the troopers burst through the door. They accused my parents of helping yours."_

 _'And of my mother being a Jedi.'_

 _"My parents told me to run. I tried to refuse, but my mother grabbed me. She took me to their room while my father fought them. She gave me certain items and some of her belongings. She told me to jump from my window and run. I did as she told and ran. Until I heard screams. I ran back and saw them being dragged away, unconscious…and blood running down their sides. That was the last I ever saw them. I've been hiding away in my now rundown house. Stealing. Lying. Doing whatever I can to survive."_

 _Silence._

 _Neither of the two said a word. Ezra shocked by her story and Lyra not wanting to talk any more._

 _Ezra walked over to her and stood in front of her. He stood like that for a moment before hugging her. Lyra, taken back by this, stands there in shock._

 _He lets go and takes a step back. "You didn't have to tell me you know. And don't feel bad. It wasn't your fault."_

 _Lyra stays silent._

 _"Everyday, I think it was my fault for losing my parents, too. And since you told me your past, I'm going to tell you mine."_

 _As Ezra told his story, Lyra stood there, listening in shock. His was even more shocking than hers. Ezra didn't tell her about his sister though. But, it was still shocking._

 _Once Ezra finished, Lyra stood in shock._

 _"….I…you didn't have to.."_

 _Ezra shakes his head. "But I wanted to. Besides it was only fair."_

 _'And it's only half of the story.'_

 _Ezra places his pack on a shelf. "You can stay here as long as you want."_

 _Lyra blinks. "Are you sure? You don't mind?"_

 _"I'm sure."_

 _Lyra smiles. "Okay then. Thanks!"_

 _Lyra takes her pack off and walks around a bit._

 _"Hey, Ezra?"_

 _"Hmm?"_

 _Lyra turns around and faces him. "We should stay close together from now on. What if we need each other when we're in trouble?"_

 _Ezra smiles. "Of course. That's what friends are for."_

 _"F-F-Friends?" She stutters in shock._

 _"What?...You don't want to be friends?"_

 _Lyra shakes her head violently. "N-No! It's just…no one ever wanted me as their friend before.."_

 _"Well, then they're too dumb. I would definitely want us to be friends."_

 _"Thanks, Ezra."_

 _Ezra smiles. "No problem." He holds his hand out. "Friends forever?"_

 _Lyra smiles back and shakes his hand. "Friends forever!"_

 _With that, the now two friends began to hang out with each other almost each and everyday._

* * *

 ** _End of Flashback_**

* * *

 ** _Lyra's POV_**

"…and that how we became friends." Lyra ends. "The thing is he never told me about you. He probably didn't want to talk about losing you. Or he didn't want me to know. Could be something else though."

"Could be." Myra looks at me. "Why did you tell me how you found out about being force-sensitive?"

"If figure you'd ask me." I smile at her. "And I was right, wasn't I?"

Myra sheepishly smiles back. "Yea, you were. But, there's still one thing I don't understand."

"What's that?"

"This might be a bit sensitive though."

I shakes my head. "No. It's fine. I've been through way worse. A simple question won't hurt."

"Are you sure?" I nod. Myra takes a deep breath. "Okay…well, don't they kill force-sensitives or turn them to the dark side? Why…Why didn't that happen to you?"

Myra looks away in fear that'll I'll lash out at her. Sure, the question was a bit sensitive. It was about my time in the cell, but… if Myra wants to know, I'll tell her. I mean who wouldn't want to know if they're going to be killed or turned to the dark side. And all because they're a force-user.

"Well…"I start off slowly. "They didn't want to kill me, but they were trying to make me turn. They gave me dark visions and tortured me." I feel myself getting angry as I slowly relive during that time. "At first they only gave me the visions. But…as I grew, it became harsh. Everyday, I was tortured. Physically and mentally."

My expression softens. "Even through all that, I still never gave in. I thought of my parents and Ezra, knowing that'll it'll hurt them and they wouldn't want it. So, I dealt with it. Even if it was for three years, I still never gave in. It was until you and the crew came to get me that the pain stopped."

Silence overgrew between us.

Myra looks at her lap, guilt in her eyes. "….I'm sorry…"

I look at her, eyebrow raised. "Sorry for what?"

"…That I asked you."

Sympathy flew into me. "Hey, it fine."

"But you had trouble talking about it…"

"Sure, I did have trouble talking about it, but…I needed to get that off my chest anyway. I don't even think I could've held it in any longer."

I waited for a bit before asking something that also was personal. "Do you think…you can tell me what happened when…you were with them?

Myra looks at me and back at her lap.

I shake my hands as best as I could. "You don't have to if you don't want to. I just thought it could help us help you."

Myra doesn't says anything. She continues to stare at her lap, as if she had a war going on in her head.

I sigh and lean back as best as I could. The silence came back and we stay quiet, not saying a word to each other…that was until Hera came back.

She had two trays in return hands when she walked in. Hera looks at me before looking towards Myra, gleaming with a twinkle in her eye.

"Myra. You're awake."

Myra gives a small smile in return.

Hera hands her a tray. "Eat up. You're probably hungry after what happened."

Myra nods and watches as Hera hands me the other.

"I'll leave you two alone."

She opens the door and leaves. I watch Myra as she picks at her food. I do the same, but eat every minute or two.

I look at Myra to see she hasn't eaten any. I put down my fork and turn towards her. "Aren't you hungry? You should eat."

Myra shakes her head. "I don't feel like eating." She says, her voice barely above a whisper.

I nod. "Okay, then, eat when you feel like it."

Myra places the tray on a table beside her. She brings her legs up and rests her chin in her knees.

Silence overgrew between us one more. I quietly ate my food while Myra stared at the metal wall, deep concentration showing in her eyes.

"…You know what?" She says, almost causing me to drop the tray. "…I'll tell you…I need to tell someone soon anyone."

I set my tray down next Myra's. "…You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"But, I want to tell you." She lowers her voice just above a whisper. "I don't think I can keep it in any longer…"

I hesitantly nod, signaling her to go on.

Myra takes a deep breath and starts.

* * *

 ** _Myra's POV_**

This is it. I'm going tell her about my past. I'm going to tell Lyra.

No one knows about my past. Not even Ezra. He never pressured me into telling him. He never asked since I said I wasn't ready. And now, I'm going to tell to my brother's best friend.

"…I was three; around four; when it all began." I take another breath before continuing. "They started off with wiping my memory and trying to train me into one of their troopers."

"But..it never worked. I always recovered my memories. Whether they were my first memories or my last. They always just seemed to come back. After trying that for a year, they decided to change the process."

"They…They begun to torture me. Give me frighting visions and forcing me to do what they want. I'd always refused. I don't know why, but it just felt…right. They became harsher. They make the pain harsher and unbearable. Soon, they gave up trying to make me serve the Empire. They kept me in prison and used me for…" I could feel myself shaking and slowly losing me voice. "..for….experiments ."

It was said barely above a whisper, but you can still here it.

Lyra looks at me with horror. "…Experiments…" I slowly nod. "That must be why you're so strong…right?"

I nod once more. "They wanted to make their troopers stronger. Unfortunately, they made me a bit too strong. They tried to turn me back to normal, but wasn't able to find the antidote. It was the last experiment they tried on me for awhile. After that they locked me up. Leaving me in a cell. I got stuck with a guard that beat me nonstop…until he was replaced."

"The guard took care of me. Gave me food and healed my wounds. He talked me to me from time to time, making sure I wasn't lonely. He never told me the reason why though. So, I never pressured him into telling me. I also never saw him face. He wasn't allowed to take off his helmet. None of the troopers are."

"Did he ever tell you anything about him?" Lyra asks.

I shake my head. "Nothing. Not even the slightest of info. And even if he was going to, he was transferred to guard another cell. I've never seen him since. After that, I was left alone. Barely given food and they started to test on me again. Small experiments at first, but they were soon testing ones that were enough to kill me."

"So, when Ezzy and the rest of the crew came… I was terrified. I thought they were going to bring me back to the lab. Thankfully, they were there to get me out. I began to have nightmares when I was alone. Ezzy had to sleep in the same room with me to calm me down. Even to this day I still get them."

Neither of us said a word. We all stayed silent. Lyra continues to look at me with horror and pity in her eyes.

"Myra…I-"

 _"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!"_

We look towards the source of the sound. Towards my brother. There in his bed, he was twitching. The heart monitor was beeping so fast that Ezzy could die if it continues.

 _"HERA!"_

Hera immediately rushes in. "Myra! What's w-"

She looks at Ezzy and gasps. "Myra, go get Kanan and Ronin."

I get off the bed. Lyra tries to do the same.

Hera looks at her. "Lyra's , no. You can't get up yet. You'll only cause more damage to your body."

"Bu-"

"No buts! I don't want to be losing another."

Lyra looks ready to argue again, but crawls back into bed.

I rush out and look for Kanan. I turn a corner and spot Zeb.

"Zeb!"

He turns around and his face brightens. "Myra! You're okay! Don't ever do 'at a'ain!"

I glare at him. "Zeb! Not now! Ezra's in trouble! Where's Kanan and Ronin?!"

Zeb looked shocked at first, then nods, knowing that I rarely call Ezzy Ezra unless something terrible happened.

"''Eir in Kanan's cabin."

I mutter a quick thanks and rush over there. I open the cabin door and run in.

"Kanan!"

The two adults looks over to me. Ronin, for some odd reason, gets up and hugs me.

I push him away, seeing a bit of hurt in his eyes as I do.

Kanan steps forward. "Myra?"

I look at him. "Not now. Ezra….He's…He's in trouble."

The two of them nod and we all run to the med-bay. We rush inside to see Hera trying everything to get Ezzy's heartbeat at it's normal pace.

Kanan walks over to her. "Hera! What happened?"

"Myra called for me. So, when I rushed in, I saw Ezra like this. But, it's getting worse." She explains without looking up.

Soon, she gives up and looks at him. "Can you do it?"

He nods. "I'll try."

Kanan sits on a chair next to Ezzy and closes his eyes.

I see Lyra raise an eyebrow. "Hera? What's he doing?"

"He's trying to get Ezra awake…and not die."

"But, how….Oh, he's going to do that."

I walk up to Hera, holding her arm. "Is Ezzy going to be okay? Will he…"

Hera goes down to her knees and hugs me. "Of course, he'll be okay. He's Ezra. He'll make it through."

I nod, but didn't stop hugging her. Hera didn't let go either. Instead, she picked me up and we both watched as Kanan did…whatever he was doing.

What I didn't notice until the last minute was that Lyra was doing the same thing. How does she know what to do?

But, whatever they're doing, I just hope they get it done. And fast.

 _Hold on, Ezzy. Please…_

* * *

 ** _Ezra's POV_**

 _How could they do that to her?!_

I had been able to hear everything from the point where Lyra ended her story and to where Myra ended with her's.

After Myra stop, I lost it. Well, lost as much as you can when your unconscious. I don't even know what's happening around me.

But….how? How can they do that? To a kid for everyone's sake! And most of all my sister!

They used her as a lab loth-rat! I will do the same to those who did that to her. And nothing will stop me. **_(Okay just go with everything starting here)_**

 ** _(Bold/Italics - Lyra_** , _Italics - Ezra_ , _Italics/Underline - Kanan_ ** _)_**

 _"Ezra!"_

Kanan?

 _"Ezra!"_

Lyra?!

Okay, now I've officially gone mad. Did I just hear Lyra and Kanan? _In my head?! While I'm unconscious?!_

No, that's not possible….Is it?

 _"Ezra!"_

 ** _"Ezra!"_**

Yep, it's them alright.

 _"Guys?"_

 ** _"Oh, thank the force."_** I hear Lyra say. ** _"You're okay!"_**

 _"I'm okay? Guys, what's going on?"_

 _"Ezra…"_ Came Kanan's voice. _"I don't know any other way to say this but…you're dying."_

 _"…"_

 ** _"Ezra?"_**

 _"…"_

 _ **"Ezra, please."**_

 _"I'm dying?…"_

 _"You're not really dying. Well, you are, but we can stop it. Just calm down and try not to panic again. You'll be fine if everything goes as planned. Just unconscious for a little while afterwards."_

 _ **"Please, Ezra. I can't lose another. You're my best friend. More than that actually…Please just stay alive."**_

 _"…I'll try my best.."_

 _"We'll be in touch soon."_

With that said, Kanan left, leaving me with Lyra.

 _"So you think of me….more than just a friend?"_

 ** _"…..Yes, but we'll talk about that later. Right now, let's focus on keeping you alive."_**

 _"Yea, you better go help Kanan with…whatever you're going to do."_

 ** _"…Goodbye, Ezra."_**

And with that, she left. I just hope this won't be the last time I hear or see from them.

I can't believe I never noticed her feelings towards me. Sure, I had them towards her, too, but I thought she just wanted to be friends. So, I tried to think of her as only a friend.

And now, I find out that she does when I'm slowly dying. That's my life for you. Something always happens at the worst timings. Whether it was good or bad, it always ends up happening at the worst of times.

Okay, I'm getting a bit off topic. I just hope Kanan and Lyra will quickly do what they're doing.

But, what if something goes wrong? What will be the consequences? What are they doing? What if I go into a panic mode or something like that? Will I die?

Oh no you don't, Ezra. Don't think like that or else you will start to panic.

All I could hope for right now is that Kanan and Lyra know what they're doing.

* * *

 ** _Kanan's POV_**

 _You got this, Kanan. You got this._

At least I hope I do. I can't mess up. Not now. Not when Ezra is dying. If he dies, I'll never forgive myself.

Ezra's like a son to me. He's family to all of us. And without him, nothing will be the same. He's the heart of our crew. He changed us. Living without him will be impossible.

Hera would lose someone who was a son to her. Zeb and Chopper wouldn't have anyone to fight or laugh with. Sabine wouldn't have any inspirations or someone to call her little brother. Lyra would lose her only childhood friend and the person she loves(Hera told me all about it). Ronin would lose his nephew who he hadn't seen for years and probably doesn't even remember he has an uncle.

And Myra? She's probably going to be the most affected one here. She'll lose her only brother. The brother she didn't know she had until a few months ago. The brother that she looked up to. The brother that cared and protected her no matter what. The brother who was only one she had left.

Sure, she had Ronin and the rest of us, but Ronin doesn't count that much. She never knew him besides the time when he guarded her cell. And the rest of us…well, she wasn't that close with. Out of all of us, excluding Ezra, Hera was probably the closest she's with.

Ezra's always with her. She's rarely seen without him. The two can never be separated. It's has if they were glued together. I don't know what she'll do if we lose Ezra.

And that's why we can't. This has to work. I did it before and I can do it now. I just hope Lyra knows what she's doing, too. I didn't even know she knew about it. But, I'll ask her later.

Right now, Ezra matters most. And I can't mess up. Or else he'll die for sure.

* * *

 ** _Sabine's POV_**

Silence.

That's all that was heard and all that could be heard.

We silently watch Kanan and Lyra, their eyes closed and in complete concentration, hoping that it would be done already. That Ezra would be fine and alive.

I can't lose him. He's like a brother to me. He's always there when someone needs a laugh. He's been there when someone needs to be comforted. He's there when I need an inspiration. He was there when I needed him the most.

Ezra is the kindest person anyone would meet. He was always the first one to comfort someone. He took care of them and barely left their side. He did that to Myra. He did that to Kanan. He did that to me…

"Sabine?"

"Hmm?" I look up and see Zeb looking me, worry in his eyes.

"Are you okay? You seem a bit out of 'ere."

"Yea…I'm fine."

It isn't like Zeb to show much concern for anybody. But, when something happens, like a crew mate close to dying, he shows it. Even if he doesn't knows it.

Zeb nods. "Alright, just…know you can tell me any'in'. I may seem grumpy and every'in', but I care 'bout you guys. So…just tell me if you need any'in'."

"…I will."

I look towards Hera, Myra still in her arms. I look at Ronin, Ahsoka, and Leo. Ahsoka was trying to calm Ronin down while Leo just watched. _(When did he wake up?)_

I turn back to Lyra, Kanan, and Ezra. Lyra and Kanan are still doing whatever they're doing. Ezra was still unconscious, but…his heartbeat seems to be slowing down. Going back to its average pace.

Whatever Kanan and Lyra is doing, it's working.

Soon enough, Ezra's heartbeat was beating at its average pace. They did it. Ezra's fine...for now that is. As long as he doesn't have another of those attacks or something related to it, he'll be fine.

And hopefully, he won't need the tube anymore. He should have enough blood in his body in a couple of hours.

"Ghuahh!"

We all look towards Kanan to see him gasping, eyes open. Lyra was still out though. I wonder what they did.

"Kanan!" Myra jumps out of Hera's arms and runs to him, the rest of us following her.

"Hey there, force user." He weakly rubs Myra's head without her pushing it away.

Which was not like her. She always pushes it away. She thinks it annoying and treats her like she's a little kid, which she is.

Myra looks down. "You know, huh?"

Kanan gives her a small smile. "Yeah, I know."

"…What are you going to do with me now? Keep me locked up?"

Kanan blinks. "…What? No! I would never do that….What I'm going to do is train you. Or better yet, Ezra can when he's ready."

Myra looks up at him. "Really?"

Kanan gives her a nod. She jumps onto him and hugs him. Well as gently as she can that is.

"Thank you! Most people would just throw me into a cell now that I'm even more powerful than before."

"….I'm sorry….What?"

"Umm….I'll tell you all soon enough."

Kanan nods, although still looking confused.

"Ugh….My head."

We look toward the source of the sound and see Lyra getting up from her bed.

I run to Lyra and gently push her down. "Easy there. You just stopped Ezra from dying. And you still have a few broken ribs and a broken leg. I would relax if I were you."

Lyra seems ready to argue when she clutches her head once more and sits back. I look behind me and see the others helping Kanan over to a bed next to Lyra. What _did_ they do?

"What did you guys do to cause all this?" I ask once he was on the bed.

He rests his head against the wall. "…We…we gave him some of our life source. Though it drained us. Don't worry, we'll be back at full strength soon. Hopefully, Ezra will wake up by tomorrow."

I nod. So, that's what they did? Give up some of their life source for Ezra? I think that just proves how much we care about Ezra. We'd give up our life for him if he gets to live.

Hera takes Myra's hand and pulls her away. "We'll leave you two alone. I'll bring something for you to eat. I'll check on you soon." She walks to the door and opens it. "…And try not to get yourself killed while you're in here."

Hera motions everyone to come out. Everyone, excluding me, obliged.

"I'll be there in a sec."

Hera nods and walks away, the door closing behind her. I stand there, not saying anything as Kanan and Lyra rest.

"Sabine?"

"Hmm?"

I look towards Lyra.

"Don't think it's your fault." She says. "'Cause it isn't."

I sigh and looks away. "But I could've done something."

She shakes her head. "No, you couldn't have. It's no one's fault. No one knew this was going to happen."

"Still, I wish I could've done something."

"We all do."

"Lyra's right, Sabine." Kanan speaks. "We all wish we could've done something to change this. But, look at what came out of this. We made a new friend, found Ezra and Myra's uncle, and we've become closer than ever."

I blink. "I'm sorry….Did you say _uncle_?!"

"Yea, what do you mean by _uncle_?" Lyra demanded.

Kanan sits up and sheepishly rubs his neck. "Ronin wanted to tell you all before he tells Ezra and Myra. I guess he won't have to anymore."

"Ezra never told me he had an uncle. Why didn't he tell us?" Lyra questions.

Kanan shrugs. "He probably didn't remember. Or he thought he was dead, too. I don't know. Ezra has his own reasons. I'm sure we'll find out soon enough."

Silence once more.

"….I should go. You guys need your rest." I walk towards the door. I stop and look over my shoulder. "Tell me if you need anything okay."

Both nod in response and I walk out of the med-bay. I stand there for a moment before walking back my cabin.

Who knows how long it'll take for Ezra to wake up? I know Kanan said by tomorrow, but that's just hoping. He could wake up a week later. Or a month later. Maybe a year. We don't know. All we can hope for now is that he _will_ wake up.

Besides that, Ezra and Myra have an uncle. And that uncle is Ronin. Who would've guessed?

I walk into my cabin and lie down onto my bed.

After what's happened the past week, nothing ever will be the same. Everyone here would be going through something in future. In fact, we are now.

We're hoping, wishing, for this nightmare to be over. For it all to be a dream and everything was just the way it was. Being on the Ghost, laughing as Ezra and Zeb fought. Spray-painting my room. Watching Myra and Ezra have their moments. Going on small missions here and there. But most of all, being a family.

We're all torn apart right now. We barely talk to one another. We stay in our cabins unless it's something important or something that has to do with Ezra.

This whole thing has changed our lives. Changed how we think. How we talk. How we act. And who we are…

No one here can say that they're the same person. No one can look at what's happened the past week and say that everything will be back to normal.

Cause it won't. Nothing will be the way it was.

 _Never again._

* * *

 ** _Me: Ok, everyone. Then next chapter is the last one._**

 ** _Ezra: (pops in) I still hate you for ending our story._**

 ** _Big Bro: (strides in) Hey, Star. We need to pick up some groceries._**

 ** _Me: Be there in a sec._**

 ** _Big Bro: And Ezra, Sabine's looking for you. (walks out)_**

 ** _Ezra: This isn't over. (Strides out)_**

 ** _Me: Anywho, I hope you all liked it. See ya in the final chapter. Ret, everyone! (hears the car engine and runs out) Wait for me! (Hologram closes)_**


	20. Together Forever

_**Disclaimer: Starlight does not own SWR. She only own Myra, Lyra, and Ronin.**_

* * *

 ** _Hera's POV_**

Ezra didn't wake up the next day.

He hasn't for three days. We're all worried. Worried of what will happen. Worried of how this will change everything. Worried that he might never wake up.

Ezra's like a son to me. Just like Sabine and Myra are daughters to me. We're all family here. And when something happens, it affects us.

Either for the better or the worse.

I don't know what we'll do if he doesn't wakes up. Ezra's the heart of the crew. Our family. He changed our lives. He changed the way we were.

Without him, this wouldn't be happening right now. Myra wouldn't be here. Ronin wouldn't be here. Lyra would've been, but we would've dropped her off somewhere by now. Kanan wouldn't have a padawan or someone to call a son. Neither would I. Sabine and Zeb wouldn't have someone to call a little brother or have their little fights with.

And everything that's happened so far wouldn't have happened.

The cabin door opens. "Hey...are you alright?"

I look away. "I'm fine, Kanan."

Kanan sits down besides me. "It doesn't seems so."

I sigh. "It's been three days, Kanan. What if he doesn't wakes up?"

"He will. Ezra's strong and he'll get through it."

I look at him. "But, what if he doesn't? What will happen then?"

"I...I don't know." He wraps his arms around me. "All I know is that we can hope that he will." We stay like that for a moment, not saying anything.

"He's a son to me, Kanan." I say into his shoulder. "I can't bear to see him suffer. I want everything be the way it was. I want to be on the Ghost, watching as everyone does their own thing. Seeing Myra and Ezra playing with each other. Stopping Ezra and Zeb from killing each other. Going on missions. And being a family."

Kanan doesn't says anything. He just holds me as I start to break down. We stay like that for several minutes, not pulling apart at all.

Due to everything that's happened the past week, it has severely effected us. It changed us. It shows how much we care for Ezra.

The door opens and we look up to see a heaving, tired Myra.

"...He's...He's waking up."

* * *

 ** _Ezra's POV_**

After Kanan and Lyra left, I felt myself growing stronger. I didn't feel like I was dying. So I knew they did it. Whatever they did. I just hope they didn't endanger themselves because of it.

All I remember next was of...well, nothing. Kanan did say that I might not wake up for sometime. I just hope that sometime isn't forever.

A bright light occurred in front of me. I shield my eyes from the blinding light. When it dies down, I remove my arm from my eyes. And there, in front of me, were the two people I never thought I would ever see again.

"...Mom?...Dad?"

They smile warmly at me.

"Hello, son." Dad greets.

 _"Mom! Dad!"_

I run into their arms, never wanting them to let go. They hold onto me tightly.

"We've missed you, Ezra. You and your sister."

"We've missed you, too."

Tears of joy began to fall down my face. They didn't say anything. They just hold me as I let it all out.

"Why? Why did you leave?" I ask, still not letting go. "Everything could've been the way it was. We could've been home, creating memories, and watching Myra and me grow up. We could've stayed a family."

Mom lets go. "Ezra...We will always be a family. Whether your father and I will be here or not. We did it for you and your sister. They would've eventually taken you."

Dad lets go, too. "Your mother is right. The only thing we could've done was speak out against the Empire. We had to prepare you for what was to come. We didn't think they would take your sister, though."

Mom looks down in anguish and...guilt? "We've seen what they did to her. We wish we could've been there to help her. Done something to stop it all. But, something good came out of it. She met you and your crew. I've never seen Myra so happy. Even when she was with your uncle."

"...I'm sorry...did you say _uncle?!"_

Mom nervously laughs. "Uh, right. You don't remember him. He will tell you everything soon."

It was then that I realized something.

"Uh, Mom? Dad?" They look at me. "If I'm here, and you two are...gone, does that mean that I'm dead?"

Dad gives a small chuckle. "Oh, no. Of course not. Though you were close to it. Speaking of that, we don't have much time left. We must hurry."

Mom nods in agreement. "Ezra, your journey is not yet over. There is still much danger to come. You will go through something that might be worse then what you've endured the past week."

Dad takes over. "The Empire is looking for you. You and your sister. Now that the Emperor and Vader know what your capable of, they want you to turn to the dark side. So, stay alert. Do everything in your power to protect yourself and Myra."

"I will."

Everything around me, including my parents, began to ripple.

The two of them look at each other.

"Our time is up." My dad says, looking back at me. "We will see you from time to time. Tell Myra and my brother I said hello."

My mother looks at me. "And tell Caleb I said hello and that I miss him for me."

 _Caleb? She knows Kanan? How?_

They simultaneously open their mouths and say...

"Goodbye, Ezra."

With those two words said, everything disappears.

A white light blinds me, bringing me back to the real world. When it dies down, I see nine figures hovering above me.

"Mom and Dad say hi."

* * *

 ** _Leo's POV (I honestly forgot about him again)_**

Three days.

After three long, worrying days, he's finally awake. Eyes open, sitting upright, and speaking.

I had woken up while Kanan and Lyra were...what were they doing? Giving away part of their life source? Or was it something else?

Anyway, when I saw what was happening, I couldn't do anything but watch. So, when Ezra didn't wake up the next day, I was slowly losing hope that he ever will.

But, when Myra burst in through the cabin, saying he was waking up...I didn't know what to think.

Was he just waking up for a moment before falling unconscious again? Will he be the same? Will he remember us? Will he be mentally stable?

These questions ran through my head as everyone ran to the med-bay. We got inside and saw him. Saw him stirring and his eyes slowly opening.

All nine of us, excluding Chopper, were immediately hovering above him. The moment his eyes were focused and fixed onto us, he said something that I don't know how to respond to.

"Mom and Dad say hi."

 _His...parents say hi? Did he imagine them? Or did they really show up while he was unconscious? I'm sure Kanan or Ahsoka will know._

Hera gently hugs him. "I thought we were going to lose you."

Ezra gives a small chuckle. "It takes more than this to get rid of me." He looks towards Kanan and smiles. "You said your real name is Caleb, right?"

Kanan nods. "Yes...why?"

"Mom wanted me to say hi for you. And she misses you, too. By the way, how do you know her?"

"Well..." Kanan sighs and looks at him. "She was also trained by Depa Billaba. Your mother was my best friend at the time. Even before we were sent to the Jedi temple. But, a few days after the Clone Wars started, she found out that her parents were...gone. So, your mother left. And she never came back."

"Sorry I asked."

"No, it's fine. Besides, I found out that Mira was your mother not too long ago either."

"Okay. Oh, and they wanted to say hi to Myra..."

Myra smiles. "Tell them I say hi back."

Ezra smiles back. "I think they already know. Oh and to our uncle? Who is he?"

I see everyone, excluding Zeb, Chopper, Myra, and me, look at each other. Yep, they know.

Kanan takes a step forward. "I think it's about time you know."

Ronin steps next to Kanan, his eyes gleaming with happiness.

"Ezra. Myra...I'm you're uncle."

Time seemed to stop. Everyone was still, waiting for the two younger Bridgers' reaction.

"So..." Myra began. "You're our uncle..."

That was not what I expected. I thought there would at least be a little yelling.

Ezra raises a brow. "How come I don't remember you?"

"I was there when Myra was born. You were only six at the time. And it was only for a few minutes, too." Ronin explains.

Ezra nods. "Yea, yeah. It's coming back now."

Myra looks at Ronin. "I feel like I know you from somewhere."

"Well, of course. I was the one who took care of you while you were in your cell."

 _"Wait, WHAT?!"_

There's the yelling.

"How come you never told me?!" Myra yells to his face. "You could've at least told me when you got here!"

Ronin, unfazed, explains. "First off, I wanted to tell you all together. Second, I didn't know how you would react. And third, I was afraid it would take your focus off of rescuing your brother here."

"Still...I would've liked it if I've known..."

Her voice was small and quiet. The rest of us didn't know what to do. We only stood in the back, watching as everything rolled out.

Ronin goes down onto one knee, leveling himself to meet her eyes. "...If you'd like it...I'll try my best to tell you everything from now on."

Myra, still looking at her feet, nods. I see Ezra look at the two.

"...I'm glad you came back." He smirks. "...Uncle Clumsy."

Ronin chuckles. "Still going to call me that, huh?"

"Yup." Ezra confirms, popping the 'p.'

"It was an accident and you know that."

"Uncle Clumsy?" Myra raises a brow. "Why call him that?"

"When I first met him, he kept tripping and dropping stuff. Broke some stuff, too. Mom called him clumsy. So, I then called him Uncle Clumsy. And the name stuck."

"Real creative, Ezzy."

"I was three, okay? Cut me some slack."

Ronin stands up. "That's in the past. Besides, I'm a changed man now. I'm not clumsy anymore."

Ezra scoffs. "I'll believe it when I see it."

Ronin sighs. "I forgot how much you both are like your mother. Stubborn, selfless, and competitive."

"Well, you better get used to it then..." Ezra starts.

"...Cause it's going to get a whole lot worse." Myra finishes.

...Okay. Was it just me or did they really just finished each other's sentences? And is it weird that this is the longest I ever saw Myra spoke?

I know that Ezra talks a lot. But Myra? I thought she was the shy, quiet one. Not stubborn, talkative, and certainly not competitive. I didn't think she would be like Ezra. The two of them seemed very different to me until now.

Ronin slightly chuckles. "It's good to have to you two back."

Ronin hugs the two of them, making sure not to hurt Ezra's wounds though.

Myra pulls away and looks at him. "Are you going to stay?"

"Yeah, will you? I don't want to lose you, too." Ezra asks, agreeing with Myra.

Ronin shakes his head. "I'm sorry, but I can't. If the Empire finds out...well, let's just say things won't be good. I'll stay in contact, though. Come see you whenever I can."

"Promise?" The two simultaneously ask.

"Promise." He hugs them once more. "...I have to go. I can't stay much longer. The Empire will already question me when I arrive. And if I don't show up soon, they'll think I'm a traitor."

He lets go and Ezra looks at him, smiling. "Go. We don't want you to get in anymore trouble than we have."

Ronin nods and picks up Talin. "I'll see you two troublemakers soon." He walks over to the door, opening it. "Goodbye."

And he walks out. We all stare at the door in silence. A few moments later, we hear and feel a ship detach.

I look towards the two Bridgers. They were looking at each other, smiling. I just wish Rina was here with me. Though I doubt she's alive now.

Ezra looks at everyone, one by one. His eyes land on Kanan.

"Kanan?" He calls out, his voice quivering. "...The emperor want us. Myra and me. Now that they know how strong we are, they want us more then ever. Mom and Dad told me. They said there is still much more to come. Maybe even worse than the past week..."

No one said a word. All was silent in the medbay.

 _There was still more to come? And worse than what's happened the past week? How much more can this crew take?_

Kanan sighs. "Ezra...all I can say is that we'll do our best to not let that happen. Am I right, everyone?"

Everyone behind him nodded. Even I did. Though I'm not sure I'll be around to help them.

"Thanks, guys." Ezra turns to Lyra. "Lyra, can I talk to you for a moment, please?"

Getting the message, I walk out of the room, everyone else following me behind.

I wonder what Ezra wants to tell to Lyra. Its probably something between them. I'll leave it alone and not question it.

I'm glad we have Ezra back. He's like an older brother to me. Even though we've only been with each other for a couple of days, we've grown close. I feel safe and can trust him with anything.

Even though I was sent to find and bring him to the Empire, I'm glad I didn't. Even if it meant risking my older sister's life.

Now realizing what would've happened if I did turn him in, I'm sure Rina wouldn't be happy with me. She wouldn't want me to bring someone in only for them to get killed to get her out. She'd want me to help others and live my life to its fullest.

 _And that's what I'm going to do._

* * *

 ** _Ezra's POV_**

Here I am, sitting in front of Lyra.

I'm finally going to confess. I'm finally going to tell her how I feel. I can only hope she won't reject them.

"...So, Ezra. What did you want to tell me?" She asks.

I could tell she's nervous. Of what? I don't know. But I have a feeling I know.

"Well...I just wanted to start off that it's great to have you back. And I'm sorry for not preventing what happened those few years ago."

Her expression softens. "Ezra...you know you couldn't have done anything. You didn't know that was going to happen."

"But, I still wished I could've been there for you..."

Lyra's gaze hardens. _"Ezra Aitan Bridger."_

"Not my middle name."

"I don't care. If you begin wishing to change things, you'll start to have dark thoughts. Trust me. I was there and it wasn't pretty."

"...Alright, I'll stop. But...I wanted to talk about what you said while I was...you know."

Her gaze softens once more. She rubs her arm, looking down. "I can't make you forget that, can I?"

I shake my head. "Nope."

Lyra takes a deep breath and sits, still looking down. "Go on. Say it..."

I, too, take a deep breath. "Lyra Keyon...I ever since we met, I've felt something inside me. Something I didn't know. Something that I didn't want at the time. Something that I didn't understand...until now."

I look into her eyes. "Lyra...I like you. And not just like you as a friend. Something much more than that. I love you."

Her eyes widen. "W-W-What?"

"I love you, Lyra."

She grabs my hand and kisses me. "I love you, too. I've love you since the day we became friends."

Lyra lays her head on my shoulder, although careful of the wounds. I stare into her beautiful eyes.

"When I told you..." She says. "I thought you would reject me."

"What? Why?"

"I've seen the way you look at Sabine. I thought you like her."

I shake my head. "No. I did once. But, as we grew closer I thought of her more like a sister. Nothing more."

"Good. Cause she thinks of you as a brother. Nothing more either."

We stay like this for a few minutes, not saying anything and just enjoying the moment.

"Do you want me to get the others?" Lyra questions.

I nod. "Yea. I want to tell them about us. And I still have a lot more questions to ask."

Lyra gets up. "I'll be back."

She grabs her crutches and walks out, leaving me alone in the medbay. I began to ponder about what will happen.

 _What will happen now that the Empire wants Myra and me even more? Will they get us? No I won't let that happen. As Mom and Dad said, I'll do everything in my power to prevent that from happening._

Lyra walks in a few minutes later with everyone but Ahsoka.

"Hey, where's Ahsoka?" I ask.

"She was needed elsewhere." Hera responds.

I nod and look at Lyra. She walks up to me and sits down on a chair. "Do you want to tell them?"

She nods. "Everybody...Ezra and I are now official."

The moment those words left her mouth, everyone in the room screamed.

"Finally!"

"Lyza happened!"

"Yay, Ezzy!"

"I knew it would happen someday!"

"Nice job, kid. You've finally done it."

"This call for a celebration!"

"Way to go, Ezra!"

I look towards Kanan. Everyone falls silent as he steps forward.

"It may not be the Jedi way..." He says. "But, I'm allowing it. Besides, it's not like I haven't broken that rule."

"What do you..." I look at Hera and him. "Ohhh. So, are you guys married or what?"

Hera shrugs. "Yea, you can say that."

"Then this calls for two celebrations!" I announce. I look at myself. "Once I'm healed that is."

We all laugh. This is how I want everything to be. Everyone laughing and having a good time. And that's just one of the many reasons I want to end the Empire. To bring peace to the world.

Even if my parents aren't physically here, I know that they're watching from wherever they are. And just then, for only a moment, I saw my parents' spirits smiling from the back of the medbay. Astonished, I hesitate for a moment before smiling back at them.

"Ezra?" I look at Leo. "Why are you smiling at the wall?"

"I'm smiling at my parents."

They show once more and this time, Kanan sees them.

"Hello, Mira." He whispers.

A gentle breeze blows at his hair as my mother shows up one last time next to him. Everyone els sees her and they slightly gasp.

"It's good to see you, too, Caleb." She smiles as she fades away.

Silence filled the empty air. No one made a sound as they faded. All was silent until Myra decided to speak up.

"...Was that really...Mom and Dad?"

I give her small smile. "Yeah...it was them."

She stares at the spot where they were seen and whispers.

"...Hi..Mom. Hi Dad."

I look at Leo, who was looking down at his feet.

"Leo." He looks up. "We'll see okay? In fact I'll ask Zare to check now."

I see a small twinkle in his eye. "Thanks, Ezra."

So, after all that, we all just talked. About what happened while we were separated. About what has changed. And about what might happen in the future.

 ** _/(Time Skip)/_**

After several hours, everyone left. The ship was silent. Everyone was asleep. At least that's was I think.

I tried to sleep, but whenever I did, the dreams began to haunt me. Of my time in the cell. Of the visions given to me. Of what could've happened in the future...

I hear a small knock and the door opens, Hera's head popping in.

"I'd figure you'd be awake." She says walking in. She sits down beside me. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing..."

"Ezra."

Seeing her stern glare, I look down. "Just some dreams. Nothing to worry about."

"What were they about?" She sighs as I don't say anything. "Ezra...if you don't tell anyone, it'll only make it worse. It'll be harder to control and it'll change you. And we all know we don't want that. Not even you."

I ponder about this before sighing. "I guess you're right. The dreams...they were about the time in the cell, the visions given to me...and what would've happened in future if I did turn..."

Hera lays her hand on my arm. "Ezra...you know that won't happen now. You're here, safe with us. They can't harm you now. As long as you're here with us, we will do whatever it takes to keep you with us. All those dreams and visions, they can't change the future. Only you can."

I nod. "...Yea." I look up. "Thanks, Hera. For everything."

She smiles. "Your welcome."

"Did Zare tell you if she's really..."

Hera looks down. "I'm sorry, Ezra. She was dead since they sent that message to Leo."

"I wonder how he'll take this."

"I'll tell him tomorrow. I can only hope it doesn't breaks him."

"I hope so, too..."

She stands up. "I should go check on the others and get some sleep."

"Yea, you do that."

Hera walks over to the door and opens it. She looks at me one last time. "And try to get some sleep, Ezra."

"I will."

With that, she walks out, leaving me once more in the medbay.

For the first time since I came back, I actually feel relaxed. That I can get some sleep without any nightmares. And that everything will be back to normal. Well, as normal as it can ever be.

I close my eyes.

 _Maybe, just maybe, everything will be alright..._

* * *

 ** _Nobody's POV_**

 _And it was._

Ezra opens his eyes in remembrance. He stares at everyone below him.

Myra and Leo were running around, playing with the Emos-cats in the area. Lyra and Sabine were talking about who knows what. Zeb and Chopper were at it again. And Hera and Kanan were talking, too.

Ezra looked at Myra and Leo, slightly laughing at the two chasing each other.

Memories of what happened four months ago flew in. He had only been healed for a month ago. He hadn't been able to do anything but sleep.

When the Ghost had crashed down onto this planet and they had all been separated, Ezra thought everything would be back to normal.

He thought they would all be fine and they'd go back to the Rebellion, continuing to do what they've always done.

He didn't think that he'd get captured by the Empire and tortured for days. He didn't think he would be mentally scarred for life. He didn't think that everything would go down hill...

Being in that cell, getting tortured nonstop, has done something to him. It changed him. Physically and mentally. He was no longer the same person. He had begun to have dark thoughts. Even now he does.

But...the ones that loved and cared for him helped him through it.

 _You're not alone.  
Together we stand.  
We been through the bad and good._

They helped him get through his time in the cell. They helped him put it in the past and never look back. They helped him heal...

 _Whether it's right_

 _Whether it's wrong.  
I'll be by your side, you know._

They stood by his side no matter what the risk was. Whether they were going to die or not, they were there.

 _I'll take your hand_

 _When its cold_

 _And it feels like the end._

 _And when there's no place to go_

 _Just know one thing..._

They were always there for him. Through the darkest of times and to the end.  
He looks at Lyra. She looks up and smiles, waving him to come down. He smiles back and obliged. He jumps off the roof of the newly built _Ghost_ and walks over to her.

 _We're here for you._

 _You're here for us._

 _Together we stand_

 _We make it right._

 _Just hold on. Don't give up._

 _No we won't give up._

Lyra walks up to him as Sabine goes inside to paint. "You've got to stop being alone all the time. Who knows what could happen?"

Ezra only smiles and says, "Well, if something does happen, just know that I'll never give in to whatever it is."

Lyra gives him a quick peck on the cheek. "I know you won't."

 _We've been through the worst of times_

 _But there's nothing we can't do._

The two sit down on the grass, watching Myra and Leo play with the Emos-cats.

"You know..."Lyra begins. "It's weird how no matter what is thrown at us, we managed to get past it."

Ezra looks at her, puzzled. "What do you mean?"

 _There's nothing they can say._

 _There's nothing they can do._

 _And nothing will change when_

 _It comes to the truth._

"Look at what we've accomplished these past few years. You found a family, your sister, Leo, and me. We all went through something traumatic, but we went through it together. We helped each other with it. We were there for each other."

 _Cause we'll be here_

 _With you all the way._

 _Nothing can tear Us a-part._

"Yea, I guess you're right."

"Hey, I'm always right." Lyra says, using the very line he did four months ago.

 _So, we're here for you._

 _You're here for us._

 _Together we stand_

 _We do it right._

Ezra laughs. "Yes, you are." He looks at the sight below him. "It's still hard to believe that you guys would do anything for each other."

"Well, of course. We all care about one another. Whether we know them or not. Look at Leo. You didn't know him, but you cared about him anyway, right? Even when he was supposed to bring you in."

 _So keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through._

 _Yea, we'll make it through._

"I still feel sorry for him. He risked his sister's life to get us to safety. And now she's dead..."

Lyra lays her head on his shoulder. "And I'm sure she's proud."

"Hey, everybody!" Hera calls out. "We've got a mission!"

They all go inside. An hour later, everyone but Hera and Leo were in the ramp. Ezra smiles at Lyra and she smiles back.

 _When end is near_

 _We'll be right here_

 _To fight alongside you._

The ramp opens and they run out, stealthily knocking troopers out. Ezra, Lyra, and Myra run down one hall while Kanan, Zeb, and Sabine run down another.

"Hey, you! Stop!"

Myra stuns him as more troopers arrive.

"Run!"

All three of them run down the halls, stunning troopers as they do.

"Specter 1! Did you get the crates aboard the _Ghost_ yet?!" Ezra calls out into his com.

 _"Almost done! Stall them!"_

The three of them look at each other and nod. They stand in front of Bay 23 and turn to the troopers.

 _We'll fight till our last save._

 _Till our last breath._

 _Till the end._

Ezra pulls out his saber, the bright blue light bouncing off his face. He blocks the troopers' shots as Myra shoots them. Lyra uses her saber to cut through their blasters and uses the force to push them against the walls, knocking them out.

 _"Done! Get to the Ghost! Now!"_

The trio run into the bay and jump into the ship.

"Hold on!"

Hera takes off to the sky as Leo blasts the ties from the nose gunner. Kanan runs to the laser gunner while Sabine runs to the other. A few minutes later, the _Ghost_ crew was in hyperspace and were on their way to the Rebellion.

Ezra helps Myra up, who had lost her balance throughout the escape. "Thanks, Ezzy."

 _We will mend  
The broken bond of ours._

 _We will tend_

 _To it till it's better._

 _And there's nothing  
That will tear it apart anymore._

"No problem." Ezra looks at Leo. "How about you two go play some more? I'll be in our cabin if you need me."

The two eight year olds laugh and run off to the lounge. Ezra walk to his cabin and sits on the bed, holding his lightsaber.

 _So, we're here for you._

 _You're here for us._

 _Together we stand_

 _We make it right._

So much has happened these past four months. Things that have caused the group to grow closer together and certain events that had scarred them for life.

They can never go back in time and erase those events. They can never change what has been done. All they can do is set it in the past.

 _Just hold on.  
Don't give up.  
No we will never give up._

 _Yea, we will never give up._

Kanan, Ashoka, Lyra, and Ezra would have to leave for Malachor in a few days. They've spent most of their time preparing for it. Battling each other, getting supplies, and making sure they know how to get through everything that comes in their way.

Everything the group has gone through, they went through it together. They have never given up before and they won't start now.

 _You're not alone._

 _We're here for you._

 _We'll be right here_

 _When the end is near._

And Ezra knows that's he won't fight alone. He knows that they will always be there for him. These people have done everything for him. They've been with him since he lost his parents.

 _Nothing,_

 _Oh nothing_

 _Can tear us a-part._

Lyra was there for him on the streets. The crew was there for him since he joined. Myra was there since they found her. And his parents were always there. They've been by his side since the beginning.

 _We are one._

 _We are together._

 _We can never be de-feated_

 _Cause we're forever._

The door opens. "Hey, Ezra."

"Oh. Hey, Lyra."

"We just left the Rebellion a few minutes ago. We're back at Emos since you know, Leo still isn't used to being away from home."

 _'Wow. We're back already? How long have I been sitting here?'_

Ezra smiles at here. "I'll be there in a sec."

Lyra nods and walks away. Ezra gets up, puts his saber away, and begins to walk down the halls.

 _We're here for you._

 _You're here for us._

 _Together we stand_

 _We make it right._

Ezra walks onto the roof and sits besides Lyra. He looks down below him. Sabine was painting on s large rock, Hera and Kanan were talking, Myra and Leo were sitting in the grass also talking, and, Zeb and Chopper were chasing each other.

 _Don't give up_

 _Cause we're by your side._

 _We'll be right here_

 _Till the end_

Lyra gives him a quick peck. "What's wrong? You seem worried."  
"Oh, it nothing. Just wondering about what will happen at Malachor." Ezra tries to assure her.

A frown begins to form on her face. "Ezra...if your thinking what I think your thinking, just know that nothing bad will happen. No one will end up...you know." A slight smile appears. "Besides, we'll be by your side the whole time."

 _So we're here for you._

 _We're here for you._

Lyra gives him another kiss and lays her head on his shoulder. "We're here for you, Ezra."

 _We're here for you._

 _We're here for you._

"Until the very end..."

Ezra looks at her and smiles, putting his head on top of hers. He looks at the setting sun.

"And we'll be together forever."

 _We're here for you..._

* * *

Meanwhile, on Mustafar, something evil was lurking in the darkness.

A tall figure, wrapped in a black cloak, was kneeling in front of the Lord's presence. Two silver sabers with dark, black designs covering it were attached to the belt around its waist. Nothing else were shown but those three items.

"Locate the Bridgers. And do what you must to reach them. Bring them back to me at all cost."

The figure looks up, red eyes glistening in the dark.

"Of course, Lord Vader."

* * *

 ** _Song: This song was written by the author herself. It is called Here For You._**

* * *

 ** _Me: (Walks in through the door) Oh! Hey, guys! The chapter is done already? I thought it would take longer since it's sooo long._**

 ** _Ezra: (Walks in from the SWR door) I wish the story was longer._**

 ** _Me: I'm just going to ignore him right now so I won't have to hear him complain._**

 ** _Ezra: Hey!_**

 ** _Me: So, as you know from earlier, this the last chapter of The Past Comes Back! Woo-hoo! Yea, finally!_**

 ** _Ezra: What?! No! Why?! Why do you have to be so cruel?!_**

 ** _Me: Why do you have to be such a downer? The rest of the crew is happy. They're already planning what to do on their time off. Heck, they've been planning it for months now._**

 ** _Ezra: So?! The story is ending, I won't be the center of attention, I won't be back for a long time, I won't see Myra or Lyra for a long time, I won't–_**

 ** _Me: Okay, okay. So, you have a lot of negative thoughts about it. Fine, just for you, I might bring you back early or put you in some of my author's notes in my new story._**

 ** _Ezra: Really?! Thank you, thank you, thank you! I take back everything I said about you! Me: (raises an eyebrow) What did you say about me?  
Ezra: (Avoids eye contact) Uh...nothing?  
Me: (Rolls eyes) Yea, sure. Now can you leave? I want to finish._**

 ** _Ezra: I'm going to tell everyone else! (Leaves the room)  
Me: (To him) Remember, I said I MIGHT do it! (To you) Sorry for that. You know how he is._**

 ** _Ezra: (Outside the Door) I'm going to be the center of attention again! I won't be forgotten! Yeah! Woo-hoo! I love you, Starlight!_**

 ** _Me: (㈸6 ) Ummm...Okaaaay, for this chapter, I'd like to thank KassyRey13. She gave me a lot of great ideas for the chapter. Kassy is even writing her own she publishes it, check it out. It's going great so far. And from what I read so far, it's amazing._**

 ** _KassyRey13 has a lot of great ideas. She was a great help. GarynFett, too. He helped me with the song. And Kassy, Garyn, if you're reading this, thanks for your help. Couldn't have done it without you guys._**

 ** _Besides that, my new story, Miraculous: The Twins is up. The next chapter will be up soon. That's all. Thank you for reading this story. I love you guys so much. Bye, everyone. Till next time! (Live recording ends for the last time...)_**


	21. Alternate Ending

**_Ezra: Hey, guys! Starlight isn't available right now, so I'm taking over for her. She said she knows some of you might've wanted Sabezra. So, she decided to make an alternate ending where they're in it. And to tell her who you want more. Sabezra or Lyza. She needs it for something. Won't tell me what though._**

 ** _The chapter will be starting from a certain part of the original. Starlight decided that it'll be long and everything will the be the same until you reach this point. So, starting from there is better. Anyway, hope you enjoy!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: Starlight does not own SWR. She only owns Myra, Lyra, Leo, and Ronin._**

* * *

 ** _Ezra's POV_**

 _How can they do that to her?!_

I had been able to hear everything from the point where Lyra ended her story and to where Myra ended with her's.

After Myra stop, I lost it. Well, lost as much as you can when your unconscious. I don't even know what's happening around me.

But….how? How can they do that? To a kid for everyone's sake! And most of all my sister!

They used her as a lab loth-rat! I will do the same to those who did that to her. And nothing will stop me. (Okay just go with everything starting here)

 _(_ _ **Bold/Italics - Lyra**_ _, Italics - Ezra,_ _Italics/Underline - Kanan_ _)_

" _Ezra!_ "

Kanan?

 ** _"Ezra!"_**

Lyra?!

Okay, now I've officially gone mad. Did I just hear Lyra and Kanan? In my head?! While I'm unconscious?!

No, that's not possible….Is it?

 ** _"Ezra!"_**

 _"_ _Ezra!_ _"_

Yep, it's them alright.

 _"Guys?"_

 ** _"Oh, thank the force."_** I hear Lyra say. **_"You're okay!"_**

 _"I'm okay? Guys, what's going on?"_

 _"Ezra…"_ Came Kanan's voice. " _I don't know any other way to say this but…you're dying_ _."_

 _"…"_

 ** _"Ezra?"_**

 _"…"_

 ** _"Ezra, please."_**

 _"I'm dying?…"_

" _You're not really dying. Well, you are, but we can stop it. Just calm down and try not to panic again. You'll be fine if everything goes as planned. Just unconscious for a little while afterwards._ "

 ** _"Please, Ezra. I can't lose another. You're like a brother to me! Please just stay alive."_**

 _"…I'll try my best.."_

" _We'll be in touch soon._ "

With that said, Kanan left, leaving me with Lyra.

 _"So Sabine thinks of me….more than just a friend?"_

 ** _"…..Yes. It's completely obvious. But we'll talk about that later. Right now, let's focus on keeping you alive."_**

 _"Yea, you better go help Kanan with…whatever you're going to do."_

 **"…Goodbye, Ezra."**

And with that, she left. I just hope this won't be the last time I hear or see from them. I just hope Kanan and Lyra will quickly do what they're doing.

But, what if something goes wrong? What will be the consequences? What are they doing? What if I go into a panic mode or something like that? Will I die?

Oh no you don't, Ezra. Don't think like that or else you will start to panic.

All I could hope for right now is that Kanan and Lyra know what they're doing.

* * *

 ** _Kanan's POV_**

You got this, Kanan. You got this.

At least I hope I do. I can't mess up. Not now. Not when Ezra is dying. If he dies, I'll never forgive myself.

Ezra's like a son to me. He's family to all of us. And without him, nothing will be the same. He's the heart of our crew. He changed us. Living without him will be impossible.

Hera would lose someone who was a son to her. Zeb and Chopper wouldn't have anyone to fight or laugh with. Sabine wouldn't have any inspirations or would lose the person she loves _(Hera told me all about it)_. Lyra would lose her only childhood friend and the person she's cares about the most. Ronin would lose his nephew who he hadn't seen for years and probably doesn't even remember he has an uncle.

And Myra? She's probably going to be the most affected one here. She'll lose her only brother. The brother she didn't know she had until a few months ago. The brother that she looked up to. The brother that cared and protected her no matter what. The brother who was only one she had left.

Sure, she had Ronin and the rest of us, but Ronin doesn't count that much. She never knew him besides the time when he guarded her cell. And the rest of us…well, she wasn't that close with. Out of all of us, excluding Ezra, Hera was probably the closest she's with.

Ezra's always with her. She's rarely seen without him. The two can never be separated. It's has if they were glued together. I don't know what she'll do if we lose Ezra.

And that's why we can't. This has to work. I did it before and I can do it now. I just hope Lyra knows what she's doing, too. I didn't even know she knew about it. But, I'll ask her later.

Right now, Ezra matters most. And I can't mess up. Or else he'll die for sure.

* * *

 ** _Sabine's POV_**

Silence.

That's all that was heard and all that could be heard.

We silently watch Kanan and Lyra, their eyes closed and in complete concentration, hoping that it would be done already. That Ezra would be fine and alive.

I can't lose him. He's like a brother to me. No…more than that. I love him. He's always there when someone needs a laugh. He's been there when someone needs to be comforted. He's there when I need an inspiration. He was there when I needed him the most.

Ezra is the kindest person anyone would meet. He was always the first one to comfort someone. He took care of them and barely left their side. He did that to Myra. He did that to Kanan. He did that to me…

"Sabine?"

"Hmm?" I look up and see Zeb looking me, worry in his eyes.

"Are you okay? You seem a bit out of 'ere."

"Yea…I'm fine."

It isn't like Zeb to show much concern for anybody. But, when something happens, like a crew mate close to dying, he shows it. Even if he doesn't knows it.

Zeb nods. "Alright, just…know you can tell me any'in'. I may seem grumpy and every'in', but I care 'bout you guys. So…just tell me if you need any'in'."

"…I will."

I look towards Hera, Myra still in her arms. I look at Ronin, Ahsoka, and Leo. Ahsoka was trying to calm Ronin down while Leo just watched. (When did he wake up?)

I turn back to Lyra, Kanan, and Ezra. Lyra and Kanan are still doing whatever they're doing. Ezra was still unconscious, but…his heartbeat seems to be slowing down. Going back to its average pace.

Whatever Kanan and Lyra is doing, it's working.

Soon enough, Ezra's heartbeat was beating at its average pace. They did it. Ezra's fine...for now that is. As long as he doesn't have another of those attacks or something related to it, he'll be fine.

And hopefully, he won't need the tube anymore. He should have enough blood in his body in a couple of hours.

 _"Ghuahh!"_

We all look towards Kanan to see him gasping, eyes open. Lyra was still out though. I wonder what they did.

"Kanan!" Myra jumps out of Hera's arms and runs to him, the rest of us following her.

"Hey there, force user." He weakly rubs Myra's head without her pushing it away.

Which was not like her. She always pushes it away. She thinks it annoying and treats her like she's a little kid, which she is.

Myra looks down. "You know, huh?"

Kanan gives her a small smile. "Yeah, I know."

"…What are you going to do with me now? Keep me locked up?"

Kanan blinks. "…What? No! I would never do that….What I'm going to do is train you. Or better yet, Ezra could when he's ready."

Myra looks up at him. "Really?"

Kanan gives her a nod. She jumps onto him and hugs him. Well as gently as she can that is.

"Thank you! Most people would just throw me into a cell now that I'm even more powerful than before."

"….I'm sorry….what?"

"Umm….I'll tell you all soon enough."

Kanan nods, although still looking confused.

"Ugh….my head."

We look toward the source of the sound and see Lyra getting up from her bed.

I run to Lyra and gently push her down. "Easy there. You just stopped Ezra from dying. And you still have a few broken ribs and a broken leg. I would relax if I were you."

Lyra seems ready to argue when she clutches her head once more and sits back. I look behind me and see the others helping Kanan over to a bed next to Lyra. What did they do?

"What did you guys do to cause all this?" I ask once he was on the bed.

He rests his head against the wall. "…We…we gave him some of our life source. Though it drained us. Don't worry, we'll be back at full strength soon. Hopefully, Ezra will wake up by tomorrow."

I nod. So, that's what they did? Give up some of their life source for Ezra? I think that just proves how much we care about Ezra. We'd give up our life for him if he gets to live.

Hera takes Myra's hand and pulls her away. "We'll leave you two alone. I'll bring something for you to eat. I'll check on you soon." She walks to the door and opens it. "…And try not to get yourself killed while you're in here."

Hera motions everyone to come out. Everyone, excluding me, obliged.

"I'll be there in a sec."

Hera nods and walks away, the door closing behind her. I stand there, not saying anything as Kanan and Lyra rest.

"Sabine?"

"Hmm?"

I look towards Lyra.

"Don't think it's your fault." She says. "'Cause it isn't."

I sigh and looks away. "But I could've done something."

She shakes her head. "No, you couldn't have. It's no one's fault. No one knew this was going to happen."

"Still, I wish I could've done something."

"We all do."

"Lyra's right, Sabine." Kanan speaks. "We all wish we could've done something to change this. But, look at what came out of this. We made a new friend, found Ezra and Myra's uncle, and we've become closer than ever."

I blink. "I'm sorry….did you say uncle?!"

"Yea, what do you mean by uncle?" Lyra demanded.

Kanan sits up and sheepishly rubs his neck. "Ronin wanted to tell you all before he tells Ezra and Myra. I guess he won't have to anymore."

"Ezra never told me he had an uncle. Why didn't he tell us?" Lyra questions.

Kanan shrugs. "He probably didn't remember. Or he thought he was dead, too. I don't know. Ezra has his own reasons. I'm sure we'll find out soon enough."

Silence once more.

"….I should go. You guys need your rest." I walk towards the door. I stop and look over my shoulder. "Tell me if you need anything okay."

Both nod in response.

"Wait, Sabine?"

I turn around and look at Lyra. "Yes?"

"You gotta do it soon."

Already knowing what she meant, I feel my check get a tinit warm. "I will someday..."

I walk out of the med-bay. I stand there for a moment before walking back my cabin.

Who knows how long it'll take for Ezra to wake up? I know Kanan said by tomorrow, but that's just hoping. He could wake up a week later. Or a month later. Maybe a year. We don't know. All we can hope for now is that he will wake up.

Besides that, Ezra and Myra have an uncle. And that uncle is Ronin. Who would've guessed?

I walk into my cabin and lie down onto my bed.

After what's happened the past week, nothing ever will be the same. Everyone here would be going through something in future. In fact, we are now.

We're hoping, wishing, for this nightmare to be over. For it all to be a dream and everything was just the way it was. Being on the Ghost, laughing as Ezra and Zeb fought. Spray-painting my room. Watching Myra and Ezra have their moments. Going on small missions here and there. But most of all, being a family.

We're all torn apart right now. We barely talk to one another. We stay in our cabins unless it's something important or something that has to do with Ezra.

This whole thing has changed our lives. Changed how we think. How we talk. How we act. And who we are…

No one here can say that they're the same person. No one can look at what's happened the past week and say that everything will be back to normal.

Cause it won't. Nothing will be the way it was.

 _Never again._

* * *

 ** _Hera's POV_**

Ezra didn't wake up the next day.

He hasn't for three days. We're all worried. Worried of what will happen. Worried of how this will change everything. Worried that he might never wake up.

Ezra's like a son to me. Just like Sabine and Myra are daughters to me. We're all family here. And when something happens, it affects us.

Either for the better or the worse.

I don't know what we'll do if he doesn't wakes up. Ezra's the heart of the crew. Our family. He changed our lives. He changed the way we were.

Without him, this wouldn't be happening right now. Myra wouldn't be here. Ronin wouldn't be here. Lyra would've been, but we would've dropped her off somewhere by now. Kanan wouldn't have a padawan or someone to call a son. Neither would I. Sabine and Zeb wouldn't have someone to call a little brother or have their little fights with.

And everything that's happened so far wouldn't have happened.

The cabin door opens. "Hey…are you alright?"

I look away. "I'm fine, Kanan."

Kanan sits down besides me. "It doesn't seems so."

I sigh. "It's been three days, Kanan. What if he doesn't wakes up?"

"He will. Ezra's strong and he'll get through it."

I look at him. "But, what if he doesn't? What will happen then?"

"I….I don't know." He wraps his arms around me. "All I know is that we can hope that he will."

We stay like that for a moment, not saying anything.

"He's a son to me, Kanan." I say into his shoulder. "I can't bear to see him suffer. I want everything be the way it was. I want to be on the Ghost, watching as everyone does their own thing. Seeing Myra and Ezra playing with each other. Stopping Ezra and Zeb from killing each other. Going on missions. Watching Sabine and Ezra show their feelings to each other without knowing. And being a family."

Kanan doesn't says anything. He just holds me as I start to break down. We stay like that for several minutes, not pulling apart at all.

Due to everything that's happened the past week, it has severely effected us. It changed us. It shows how much we care for Ezra.

The door opens and we look up to see a heaving, tired Myra.

"…He's…He's waking up."

* * *

 _ **Ezra's POV**_

After Kanan and Lyra left, I felt myself growing stronger. I didn't feel like I was dying. So I knew they did it. Whatever they did. I just hope they didn't endanger themselves because of it.

All I remember next was of….well, nothing. Kanan did say that I might not wake up for sometime. I just hope that sometime isn't forever.

A bright light occurred in front of me. I shield my eyes from the blinding light. When it dies down, I remove my arm from my eyes. And there, in front of me, were the two people I never thought I would ever see again.

"….Mom?...Dad?"

They smile warmly at me.

"Hello, son." Dad greets.

 _"Mom! Dad!"_

I run into their arms, never wanting them to let go. They hold onto me tightly.

"We've missed you, Ezra. You and your sister."

"We've missed you, too."

Tears of joy began to fall down my face. They didn't say anything. They just hold me as I let it all out.

"Why? Why did you leave?" I ask, still not letting go. "Everything could've been the way it was. We could've been home, creating memories, and watching Myra and me grow up. We could've stayed a family."

Mom lets go. "Ezra….We will always be a family. Whether your father and I will be here or not. We did it for you and your sister. They would've eventually taken you."

Dad lets go, too. "Your mother is right. The only thing we could've done was speak out against the Empire. We had to prepare you for what was to come. We didn't think they would take your sister, though."

Mom looks down in anguish and…guilt? "We've seen what they did to her. We wish we could've been there to help her. Done something to stop it all. But, something good came out of it. She met you and your crew. I've never seen Myra so happy. Even when she was with your uncle."

"….I'm sorry….did you say uncle?!"

Mom nervously laughs. "Uh, right. You don't remember him. He will tell you everything soon."

It was then that I realized something.

"Uh, Mom? Dad?" They look at me. "If I'm here, and you two are….gone, does that mean that I'm dead?"

Dad gives a small chuckle. "Oh, no. Of course not. Though you were close to it. Speaking of that, we don't have much time left. We must hurry."

Mom nods in agreement. "Ezra, your journey is not yet over. There is still much danger to come. You will go through something that might be worse then what you've endured the past week."

Dad takes over. "The Empire is looking for you. You and your sister. Now that the Emperor and Vader know what your capable of, they want you to turn to the dark side. So, stay alert. Do everything in your power to protect yourself and Myra."

"I will."

Everything around me, including my parents, began to ripple.

The two of them look at each other.

"Our time is up." My dad says, looking back at me. "We will see you from time to time. Tell Myra and my brother I said hello."

My mother looks at me. "And tell Caleb I said hello and that I miss him for me."

Caleb? She knows Kanan? How?

They simultaneously open their mouths and say….

"Goodbye, Ezra."

With those two words said, everything disappears.

A white light blinds me, bringing me back to the real world. When it dies down, I see nine figures hovering above me.

"Mom and Dad say hi."

* * *

 ** _Leo's POV_**

Three days.

After three long, worrying days, he's finally awake. Eyes open, sitting upright, and speaking.

I had woken up while Kanan and Lyra were…what were they doing? Giving away part of their life source? Or was it something else?

Anyway, when I saw what was happening, I couldn't do anything but watch. So, when Ezra didn't wake up the next day, I was slowly losing hope that he ever will.

But, when Myra burst in through the cabin, saying he was waking up…I didn't know what to think.

Was he just waking up for a moment before falling unconscious again? Will he be the same? Will he remember us? Will he be mentally stable?

These questions ran through my head as everyone ran to the med-bay. We got inside and saw him. Saw him stirring and his eyes slowly opening.

All nine of us, excluding Chopper, were immediately hovering above him. The moment his eyes were focused and fixed onto us, he said something that I don't know how to respond to.

"Mom and Dad say hi."

 _His…parents say hi? Did he imagine them? Or did they really show up while he was unconscious? I'm sure Kanan or Ahsoka will know. And why is he looking at Sabine every now and then?_

Hera gently hugs him. "I thought we were going to lose you."

Ezra gives a small chuckle. "It takes more than this to get rid of me." He looks towards Kanan and smiles. "You said your real name is Caleb, right?"

Kanan nods. "Yes…why?"

"Mom wanted me to say hi for you. And she misses you, too. By the way, how do you know her?"

"Well…" Kanan sighs and looks at him. "She was also trained by Depa Billaba. Your mother was my best friend at the time. Even before we were sent to the Jedi temple. But, a few days after the Clone Wars started, she found out that her parents were…gone. So, your mother left. And she never came back."

"Sorry I asked."

"No, it's fine. Besides, I found out that Mira was your mother not too long ago either."

"Okay. Oh, and they wanted to say hi to Myra…"

Myra smiles. "Tell them I say hi back."

Ezra smiles back. "I think they already know. Oh and to our uncle? Who is he?"

I see the everyone, excluding Zeb, Chopper, Myra, and I, look at each other. Yep, they know.

Kanan takes a step forward. "I think it's about time you know."

Ronin steps next to Kanan, his eyes gleaming with happiness. "Ezra. Myra….I'm you're uncle."

Time seemed to stop. Everyone was still, waiting for the two younger Bridgers' reaction.

"So…" Myra began. "You're our uncle…"

That was not what I expected. I thought there would at least be a little yelling.

Ezra raises a brow. "How come I don't remember you?"

"I was there when Myra was born. You were only six at the time. And it was only for a few minutes, too." Ronin explains.

Ezra nods. "Yea, yeah. It's coming back now."

Myra looks at Ronin. "I feel like I know you from somewhere."

"Well, of course. I was the one who took care of you while you were in your cell."

 _"Wait, WHAT?!"_

There's the yelling.

"How come you never told me?!" Myra yells to his face. "You could've at least told me when you got here!"

Ronin, unfazed, explains. "First off, I wanted to tell you all together. Second, I didn't know how you would react. And third, I was afraid it would take your focus off of rescuing your brother here."

"Still….I would've liked it if I've known…."

Her voice was small and quiet. The rest of us didn't know what to do. We only stood in the back, watching as everything rolled out.

Ronin goes down onto one knee, leveling himself to meet her eyes. "…If you'd like it…I'll try my best to tell you everything from now on."

Myra, still looking at her feet, nods. I see Ezra look at the two.

"…I'm glad you came back." He smirks. "…Uncle Clumsy."

Ronin chuckles. "Still going to call me that, huh?"

"Yup." Ezra confirms, popping the 'p.'

"It was an accident and you know that."

"Uncle Clumsy?" Myra raises a brow. "Why call him that?"

"When I first met him, he kept tripping and dropping stuff. Broke some stuff, too. Mom called him clumsy. So, I then called him Uncle Clumsy. And the name stuck."

"Real creative, Ezzy."

"I was three, okay? Cut me some slack."

Ronin stands up. "That's in the past. Besides, I'm a changed man now. I'm not clumsy anymore."

Ezra scoffs. "I'll believe it when I see it."

Ronin sighs. "I forgot how much you both are like your mother. Stubborn, selfless, and competitive."

"Well, you better get used to it then..." Ezra starts.

"…Cause it's going to get a whole lot worse." Myra finishes.

…Okay. Was it just me or did they really just finished each other's sentences? And is it weird that this is the longest I ever saw Myra spoke?

I know that Ezra talks a lot. But Myra? I thought she was the shy, quiet one. Not stubborn, talkative, and certainly not competitive. I didn't think she would be like Ezra. The two of them seemed very different to me until now.

Ronin slightly chuckles. "It's good to have to you two back."

Ronin hugs the two of them, making sure not to hurt Ezra's wounds though.

Myra pulls away and looks at him. "Are you going to stay?"

"Yeah, will you? I don't want to lose you, too." Ezra asks, agreeing with Myra.

Ronin shakes his head. "I'm sorry, but I can't. If the Empire finds out…well, let's just say things won't be good. I'll stay in contact, though. Come see you whenever I can."

"Promise?" The two simultaneously ask.

"Promise." He hugs them once more. "…I have to go. I can't stay much longer. The Empire will already question me when I arrive. And if I don't show up soon, they'll think I'm a traitor."

He lets go and Ezra looks at him, smiling. "Go. We don't want you to get in anymore trouble than we have."

Ronin nods and picks up Talin. "I'll see you two troublemakers soon." He walks over to the door, opening it. "Goodbye."

And he walks out. We all stare at the door in silence. A few moments later, we hear and feel a ship detach.

I look towards the two Bridgers. They were looking at each other, smiling. I just wish Rina was here with me. Though I doubt she's alive now.

Ezra looks at everyone, one by one. When he glances at Sabine, I notice his face reddening. It disappears when his eyes land on Kanan.

"Kanan?" He calls out, his voice quivering. "…The emperor want us. Myra and me. Now that they know how strong we are, they want us more then ever. Mom and Dad told me. They said there is still much more to come. Maybe even worse than the past week…"

No one said a word. All was silent in the medbay.

There was still more to come? And worse than what's happened the past week? How much more can this crew take?

Kanan sighs. "Ezra….all I can say is that we'll do our best to not let that happen. Am I right, everyone?"

Everyone behind him nodded. Even I did. Though I'm not sure I'll be around to help them.

"Thanks, guys." Ezra turns to Lyra. "Lyra, Sabine? Can I talk to you both for a minute, please?"

Getting the message, I walk out of the room, everyone else following me behind.

I wonder what Ezra wants to tell to Lyra and Sabine. Its probably something between them. I'll leave it alone and not question it.

I'm glad we have Ezra back. He's like an older brother to me. Even though we've only been with each other for a couple of days, we've grown close. I feel safe and can trust him with anything.

Even though I was sent to find and bring him to the Empire, I'm glad I didn't. Even if it meant risking my older sister's life.

Now realizing what would've happened if I did turn him in, I'm sure Rina wouldn't be happy with me. She wouldn't want me to bring someone in only for them to get killed to get her out. She'd want me to help others and live my life to its fullest.

And that's what I'm going to do.

* * *

 ** _Ezra's POV_**

Here I am, sitting in front of Lyra and Sabine.

"…So, Ezra. What did you want to tell us?" Lyra asks.

I could tell she's nervous. Of what? I don't know. But I have a feeling I know.

"Well…I just wanted to start off that it's great to have you back. And I'm sorry for not preventing what happened those few years ago."

Her expression softens. "Ezra….you know you couldn't have done anything. You didn't know that was going to happen."

"But, I still wished I could've been there for you…"

Lyra's gaze hardens. _"Ezra Aitan Bridger."_

"Not my middle name."

"I don't care. If you begin wishing to change things, you'll start to have dark thoughts. Trust me. I was there and it wasn't pretty."

I hesitate. _You know what...now isn't the right time. Maybe somewhere in teh future I'll tell her._

"Sabine, Lyra..I want to thank you both for always being there for me. You two, along with my sister, are what kept me going on. And I'm grateful for that."

"Ezra..."

"Seems like little blue here finally showed it a bit."

We stare at Lyra. "Show what?"

Lyra tries to hide her smirk. "Oh nothing.." She glances at the door. "I'll get the others now."

I watch as she walks out. I stare at my lap, beginning to ponder about what will happen.

 _What will happen now that the Empire wants Myra and me even more? Will they get us? No I won't let that happen. As Mom and Dad said, I'll do everything in my power to prevent that from happening._

Lyra walks in a few minutes later with everyone but Ahsoka.

"Hey, where's Ahsoka?" I ask.

"She was needed elsewhere." Hera responds.

"...What's going to happen now?"

"No one knows, Ezra." Kanan replies. "But at least we got you back. Answer we'll see how it goes from here."

I stare as Kanan smiles at Hera, the said person doing the same. "Are you two..."

Hera shrugs. "You can say that."

"Then this calls for two celebrations!" I announce. I look at myself. "Once I'm healed that is."

We all laugh. This is how I want everything to be. Everyone laughing and having a good time. And that's just one of the many reasons I want to end the Empire. To bring peace to the world.

Even if my parents aren't physically here, I know that they're watching from wherever they are.

And just then, for only a moment, I saw my parents' spirits smiling from the back of the medbay.

Astonished, I hesitate for a moment before smiling back at them.

"Ezra?" I look at Leo. "Why are you smiling at the wall?"

"I'm smiling at my parents."

They show once more and this time, Kanan sees them.

"Hello, Mira." He whispers.

A gentle breeze blows at his hair as my mother shows up one last time next to him. Everyone els sees her and they slightly gasp.

"It's good to see you, too, Caleb." She smiles as she fades away.

Silence filled the empty air. No one made a sound as they faded. All was silent until Myra decided to speak up.

"…Was that really…..Mom and Dad?"

I give her small smile. "Yeah…it was them."

She stares at the spot where they were seen and whispers, "….Hi..Mom. Hi Dad."

I look at Leo, who was looking down at his feet.

"Leo." He looks up. "We'll see okay? In fact I'll ask Zare to check now."

I see a small twinkle in his eye. "Thanks, Ezra."

So, after all that, we all just talked. About what happened while we were separated. About what has changed. And about what might happen in the future.

After several hours, everyone left. The ship was silent. Everyone was asleep. At least that's was I think.

I tried to sleep, but whenever I did, the dreams began to haunt me. Of my time in the cell. Of the visions given to me. Of what could've happened in the future….

I hear a small knock and the door opens, Hera's head popping.

"I'd figure you'd be awake." She says walking in. She sits down beside me. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…"

 _"Ezra Aitan Bridger."_

"Great. Now Lyra's gotten you saying it."

Seeing her stern glare, I look down. "Just some dreams. Nothing to worry about."

"What were they about?" She sighs as I don't say anything. "Ezra…if you don't tell anyone, it'll only make it worse. It'll be harder to control and it'll change you. And we all know we don't want that. Not even you."

I ponder about this before sighing. "I guess you're right. The dreams…they were about the time in the cell, the visions given to me…and what would've happened in future if I did turn…"

Hera lays her hand on my arm. "Ezra…you know that won't happen now. You're here, safe with us. They can't harm you now. As long as you're here with us, we will do whatever it takes to keep you with us. All those dreams and visions, they can't change the future. Only you can."

I nod. "…..Yea." I look up. "Thanks, Hera. For everything."

She smiles. "Your welcome."

"Did Zare tell you if she's really…"

Hera looks down. "I'm sorry, Ezra. She was dead since they sent that message to Leo."

"I wonder how he'll take this."

"I'll tell him tomorrow. I can only hope it doesn't breaks him."

"I hope so, too…"

She stands up. "I should go check on the others and get some sleep."

"Yea, you do that."

Hera walks over to the door and opens it. She looks at me one last time. "And try to get some sleep, Ezra."

"I will."

With that, she walks out, leaving me once more in the medbay.

For the first time since I came back, I actually feel relaxed. That I can get some sleep without any nightmares. And that everything will be back to normal. Well, as normal as it can ever be.

I close my eyes.

 _Maybe, just maybe, everything will be alright…_

* * *

 _ **Nobody's POV**_

 _And it was._

Ezra opens his eyes in remembrance. He stares at everyone below him.

Myra and Leo were running around, playing with the Emos-cats in the area. Lyra and Sabine were talking about who knows what. Though judging by Sabine's face, it was something embarrassing. Zeb and Chopper were at it again. And Hera and Kanan were talking, too.

Ezra looked at Myra and Leo, slightly laughing at the two chasing each other.

Memories of what happened four months ago flew in. He had only been healed for a month ago. He hadn't been able to do anything but sleep.

When the Ghost had crashed down onto this planet and they had all been separated, Ezra thought everything would be back to normal.

He thought they would all be fine and they'd go back to the Rebellion, continuing to do what they've always done.

He didn't think that he'd get captured by the Empire and tortured for days. He didn't think he would be mentally scarred for life. He didn't think that everything would go down hill….

Being in that cell, getting tortured nonstop, has done something to him. It changed him. Physically and mentally. He was no longer the same person. He had begun to have dark thoughts. Even now he does.

But….the ones that loved and cared for him helped him through it.

 _You're not alone._

 _Together we stand._

 _We been through the bad and good._

They helped him get through his time in the cell. They helped him put it in the past and never look back. They helped him heal…

 _Whether it's right._

 _Whether it's wrong._

 _I'll be by your side, you know._

They stood by his side no matter what the risk was. Whether they were going to die or not, they were there.

 _I'll take your hand_

 _When it cold_

 _And it feels like the end._

 _And when there's no place to go_

 _Just know one thing..._

They were always there for him. Through the darkest of times and to the end.

He looks at Sabine. She looks up and smiles, waving him to come down. He smiles back and obliged. He jumps off the roof of the Ghost and walks over to her.

 _We're here for you._

 _You're here for us._

 _Together we stand_

 _We make it right._

 _Just hold on._

 _Don't give up._

 _No we won't give up._

Lyra smiles at them before walking over to Myra and Leo.

Sabine walks up to him. "You've got to stop being alone all the time. Who knows what could happen?"

Ezra only smiles and says, "Well, if something does happen, just know that I'll never give in to whatever it is."

Sabine gives a slight smile. "I know you won't."

 _We've been through the worst of times_

 _But there's nothing we can't do._

The two sit down on the grass, watching Myra and Leo play with the Emos-cats.

"You know…"Sabine begins. "It's weird how no matter what is thrown at us, we managed to get past it."

Ezra looks at her, puzzled. "What do you mean?"

 _There's nothing they can say._

 _Nothing they can do._

 _Nothing will change when_

 _It comes to the truth._

"Look at what we've accomplished these past few months. You found a family, your sister, Leo, your uncle, and Lyra. We all went through something traumatic, but we went through it together. We helped each other with it. We were there for each other."

 _Cause we'll be here_

 _With you all the way._

 _Nothing can tear_

 _Us a-part._

"Yea, I guess you're right."

"Hey, I'm always right." Sabine says, using the very line he said to Lyra four months ago.

 _So, we're here for you._

 _You're here for us._

 _Together we stand_

 _We do it right._

Ezra laughs. "Yes, you are." He looks at the sight below him. "It's still hard to believe that you guys would do anything for each other."

"Well, of course. We all care about one another. Whether we know them or not. Look at Leo. You didn't know him, but you cared about him anyway, right? Even when he was supposed to bring you in."

 _So keep holding on_

 _Cause you know we'll make it through._

 _Yea, we'll make it through._

"I still feel sorry for him. He risked his sister's life to get us to safety. And now she's dead…"

Sabine lays her hand on his shoulder. "And I'm sure she's proud."

"Hey, everybody!" Hera calls out. "We've got a mission!"

They all go inside. An hour later, everyone but Hera and Leo were in the ramp. Lyra smiles at Ezra and he smiles back.

 _When end is near_

 _We'll be right here_

 _To fight alongside you._

The ramp opens and they run out, stealthily knocking troopers out. Ezra, Lyra, and Myra run down one hall while Kanan, Zeb, and Sabine run down another.

"Hey, you! Stop!"

Myra stuns him as more troopers arrive. "Run!"

All three of them run down the halls, stunning troopers as they do.

"Specter 1! Did you get the crates aboard the Ghost yet?!" Ezra calls out into his com.

"Almost done! Stall them!"

The three of them look at each other and nod. They stand in front of Bay 23 and turn to the troopers.

 _We'll fight till our last save._

 _Till our last breath._

 _Till the end._

Ezra pulls out his saber, the bright blue light bouncing off his face. He blocks the troopers' shots as Myra shoots them. Lyra uses her saber to cut through their blasters and uses the force to push them against the walls, knocking them out.

"Done! Get to the Ghost! Now!"

The trio run into the bay and jump into the ship.

"Hold on!"

Hera takes off to the sky as Leo blasts the ties from the nose gunner. Kanan runs to the laser gunner while Sabine runs to the other. A few minutes later, the Ghost crew was in hyperspace and were on their way to the Rebellion.

Ezra helps Myra up, who had lost her balance throughout the escape.

"Thanks, Ezzy."

 _We will mend_

 _The broken bond of ours._

 _We will tend_

 _To it till it's better._

 _And there's nothing_

 _That will tear it apart anymore._

"No problem." Ezra looks at Leo. "How about you two go play some more? I'll be in our cabin if you need me."

The two eight year olds laugh and run off to the lounge. Ezra walk to his cabin and sits on the bed, holding his lightsaber.

 _So, we're here for you._

 _You're here for us._

 _Together we stand_

 _We make it right._

So much has happened these past four months. Things that have caused the group to grow closer together and certain events that had scarred them for life.

They can never go back in time and erase those events. They can never change what has been done. All they can do is set it in the past.

 _Just hold on._

 _Don't give up._

 _No we will never give up._

 _Yea, we will never give up._

Kanan, Ashoka, Lyra, and Ezra would have to leave for Malachor in a few days. They've spent most of their time preparing for it. Battling each other, getting supplies, and making sure they know how to get through everything that comes in their way.

Myra and him have been with each other whenever they can, favoring every last sibling moment they have before their departure to the dreaded planet.

Everything the group has gone through, they went through it together. They have never given up before and they won't start now.

 _You're not alone._

 _We're here for you._

 _We'll be right here_

 _When the end is near._

And Ezra knows that's he won't fight alone. He knows that they will always be there for him. These people have done everything for him. They've been with him since he lost his parents.

 _Nothing,_

 _Oh nothing_

 _Can tear us a-part._

Lyra was there for him on the streets. The crew was there for him since he joined. Sabine was there ever since they realized they loved each other. Before that even. Myra was there since they found her. And his parents were always there. They've been by his side since the beginning.

 _We are one._

 _We are together._

 _We can never be de-feated_

 _Cause we're forever._

The door opens. "Hey, Ezra."

"Oh. Hey, Lyra."

"We just left the Rebellion a few minutes ago. We're back at Emos since you know, Leo still isn't used to being away from home."

 _'Wow. We're back already? How long have I been sitting here?'_

Ezra smiles at here. "I'll be there in a sec."

Lyra nods and walks away. Ezra gets up, puts his saber away, and begins to walk down the halls.

 _We're here for you._

 _You're here for us._

 _Together we stand_

 _We make it right._

Ezra walks onto the roof and sits besides Sabine. He looks down below him. Lyra is reading a book, Hera and Kanan area talking, Myra and Leo are sitting in the grass also talking, and, Zeb and Chopper are chasing each other.

 _Don't give up_

 _Cause we're by your side._

 _We'll be right here_

 _Till the end._

Sabine looks at him. "What's wrong? You seem worried."

"Oh, it nothing. Just wondering about what will happen at Malachor." Ezra tries to assure her.

A frown begins to form on her face. "Ezra….if your thinking what I think your thinking, just know that nothing bad will happen. No one will end up….you know." A slight smile appears. "Besides, we'll be by your side the whole time."

 _So we're here for you._

 _We're here for you._

Sabine puts down her pencil and looks back up.

"We're here for you, Ezra."

 _We're here for you._

 _We're here for you._

"Until the very end…."

Ezra looks at her and smiles, as everyone else joins them, looking at the rare, beautiful setting sun.

"And we'll be together forever."

 _We're here for you…_

* * *

Meanwhile, on Mustafar, something evil was lurking in the darkness.

A tall figure, wrapped in a black cloak, was kneeling in front of the Lord's presence. Two silver sabers with dark, black designs covering it were attached to the belt around its waist. Nothing else we're shown but those three items.

"Locate the Bridgers. And do what you must to reach them. Bring them back to me at all cost."

The figure looks up, red eyes glistening in the dark.

"Of course, Lord Vader."

* * *

 ** _Song: This song was written by the author herself. It is called Here For You._**

* * *

 ** _Ezra: There you have it guys. It's sort of like the other one. Starlight said something about her brain being already dead from school and the finals. And something else. Anyway, vote for which ship you want. You can tell in the comments or vote on the poll. Lyza or Sabezra? Although Sabezra will not happen until later._**

 ** _Lyra: Lyza!_**

 ** _Sabine: Sabezra!_**

 ** _Ezra: I'll see you soon. Bye! (Recording message closes)_**


	22. Sequel

**_Ezra: Hi, everyone! I have some exciting news. Starlight wanted to wait longer to tell you, but I couldn't wait. Starlight-Rebel…is making a sequel! Can you believe it?! I actually thought she was done with this story. But, she's really doing a sequel! Yay, whoo hoo!_**

 ** _Me: (Outside the door) Ezra? Is that you in my bedroom? What are you doing in there?! And why is the door locked?! (Gasps) Are you telling them the surprise?! I knew I never should've told you! Maybe Chopper was a better choice….Ezra Aitan Bridger!_**

 ** _Ezra: Not my middle name!_**

 ** _Me: Don't care! Open this door right now!_**

 ** _Ezra: (Starts to panic) I better figure something out before she breaks down the door and chases me with a bat! (Looks at the vent) Ah hah! (Climbs in)_**

 ** _Me: (Breaks down the door while holding a bat) Ezra! (Sees the open vent) Get back here you coward! (Sees the camera and hides the bat) Umm, you didn't happen to see or hear all that, did you? (Camera man nods) And Ezra wouldn't have happen to reveal the surprise?_**

 ** _Camera Man: Yep._**

 ** _Me: (Groans) Ugh, sometimes I wonder if he's ever kept a secret before…_**

 ** _Myra: (Pops in) Nope, never did since I came back. (Leaves)_**

 ** _Me: Well that answers my question. Anyway, as you know THANKS TO SOMEONE (glares at the open vent) Yes, there will be a sequel. And since I'm busy with The Twins, Nothing Is What It Seems, and It Starts All Over Again, I might not upload it until a few months later. Probably a couple of weeks after Season 4. I don't know, we'll have to see._**

 ** _Speaking of that, we all know that Season 4 is the last season. I'm literally started crying about it and wouldn't stop. I don't understand why they would end it. It's such a good show. Hopefully there's another show where the crew is in it._**

 ** _And even though it's the last season, I'm sure many of the writers here will continue to write their stories and keep SWR and the legends of the Ghost crew alive. Good luck, everyone. And may the force be with you always._**

 ** _Me: (Opens door to see a teary Ezra there) Ezra? How did you…._**

 ** _Ezra: Our show is ending soon…WHY?! (Runs off)_**

 ** _Me: Oh, boy. (Runs after him) Ezra, wait! Don't go! Let me explain! Ezra!_**

 ** _Camera Man: (Sighs) Better turn this off. (The camera turns off)_**


	23. It's Up!

_**Me: Hey, guys. The first chapter of the sequel is up!**_

 ** _Myra: Yay!_**

 ** _Me: Go check it out! And tell me what you think of it and how I can improve it. Also I won't be updating it as much cause I'm working on my other two stories, too. I am also working on the next five chapters of the sequel before I update it. Check it out right now! I hope you like it!_**


End file.
